


Filling Cold Hearts

by Komatsu



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest (kind of), Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2018, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Multi, Pegging, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spit-roasting, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, corsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: ... and filling other things  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). (A collection of short(ish) kink fics meant for Kinktober 2018 because no one told me about it, and because I couldn't resist an exercise to flex my kinky creative muscle).There are countless Luxendarcs and countless opportunities for the Warriors of Light and co to get up to some interesting activities between worlds.Pairings and kinks will vary, see tags and chapter descriptions!





	1. Spit-Roasting - Alternis/Edea/Ringabel

They attracted looks anywhere they went, especially together. Alone, just one man was enough to turn heads, with his nearly white blond hair and bright hazel eyes. His high cheekbones accentuated his fair features and bright teeth. Ringabel showed them often, in wide smiles and sharp laughter. Alternis's were featured more sparingly, and hardly in public.

When the men were _together_ , and especially when Edea was with them, they were practically a public disturbance. Edea could coax out smiles from Alternis that showed the best of his features and temper Ringabel's extravagance into something more palatable. 

More often than not, they were together in public, arms or hands linked as the three sat beside each other in restaurants or wandered through stores. There were many rumors, mostly whispered by scandalous citizens.

They would be even more scandalized by the details of what exactly went on behind closed doors.

Edea sucked hungrily at Alternis's cock, hand bracing his length at the very base as he pistoned his hips against her lips. His cock was thick and filled her mouth as he fucked it, his hands cradling her head and tangling in her hair to hold her steady and in place for him. Already, she could taste a hint of his come, wetting her mouth even further. She was unable to do much but suck as she drooled around his cock, her mouth a mess of saliva and precome, that nearly muffled the grunts she made with each movement of the men surrounding her. That low sound was nothing to the wet noises of Ringabel plowing her from behind, his hands tight on her hips and pressing her into the wood she was on top of. His own hips were hammering against her with little restraint, the motions made easy and quick by how wet she was. His cock, identical to the one in her mouth, was filling her in much the same way, overwhelming with the swiftness in which he moved, overeager and excited to fuck her. Between the two of them, her body was filled from either end, and she was all but trapped by their cocks. 

They had decided that instead of going out to eat for lunch, they'd have lunch in the office instead, and Edea had been subsequently bent over her own desk, one man behind and another in front. Her bared breasts rubbed against it with each hard thrust, the men moving her back and forth as they rocked in tandem with one another. Edea was torn between the sensations before and behind her, rolling herself back and forth to meet her partners as much as she could. Already, her toes, which barely reached the floor in her current state, were curling with intense pleasure and tightness that coiled in her body, right above where Ringabel was pounding into her, driving her hips into the hard wood of the desk every time his cock plunged deep into her dripping sex. The rough motions made it difficult to continue to hold onto Alternis's cock; she squeezed him tightly with both mouth and hand, eyes rolling back to glance up his form to watch his face as he kept her still for Ringabel. He was enjoying her sucking him as she was fucked. They all were.

She closed her eyes and focused on sucking his cock, and on squeezing her inner muscles around Ringabel's. Already, both men were reaching their limits, and she would likely follow soon after. It wasn't just their rough motions. It was how she was utterly at their mercy between them and their cock. In short, pleasure-filled moments, the three of them came almost in unison, Edea's groan of pleasure muffled by the cock in her mouth. Through the static in her ears she could hear the twin shouts of the men who filled her, and a rush of warmth from both sides, Alternis's come thickly flooding her mouth and coating her throat while Ringabel grasped her hips painfully tightly so that he emptied into her. For long moments, she rode the edge of orgasm, shuddering between them, all too aware of how this would look to an observer. She swallowed slowly, tongue thrumming against the head of Alternis's cock, heavy against her lips.

As they all began to come down from their climaxes, Ringabel pulled out, smearing his softening cock against her thighs. Already, his come was beginning to drip out of her, a peculiar feeling. Edea lifted herself up on her arms so that she could twist and look back at him. He looked very satisfied with himself indeed, smacking her thigh. "Are you full?" 

"How much longer is lunch?" she asked them both instead of answering his question. Alternis was also going soft, but she still had him in her grip, and she lightly stroked him from base to tip, enjoying the way his hips continued to twitch against her hand. How he could handle being stimulated right after orgasm, she had no idea. His cock was red and still swollen slightly with desire, even as it drooped.

Alternis was petting her hair, running his fingers carefully through it to remove the tangles he'd introduced. "We have about another thirty minutes," he replied, glancing up at the clock on the opposite wall. 

"Thirty minutes…" she thought. They were young enough that with enough stimulation and arousal, they could bounce back fairly quickly. Still, thirty minutes was pushing it. Ah well. She was the boss, and that meant lunch could take longer than normal if she wanted it. Who cared if they had meetings or were late on paperwork?

"Can we have a second course? You two can switch." She had already started to reach down so that she could touch Ringabel's member, her fingers sliding along its length made slick by the erotic combination of their fluids. It felt warm in her hands.

Alternis flashed bright white teeth at her. "I'm certainly not full yet."

"Me neither," Ringabel said, his hips jutting against Edea's hand. She was once again trapped between them. "How about some dessert, dear?"

It was settled; Ringabel took his place in front of her and she dipped her head to kiss the head of his cock, her hand working to get him nice and hard again. He was helpfully gathering her hair in his hands, intending to pull it into a rough bun at the top of her head. Already, she could feel Alternis rubbing his own soft but twitching piece against her come soaked sex. His hands caressed her bottom, giving one cheek a rough spanking. As soon as both men were ready, she would find herself between them one more, pussy and mouth filled with twin cocks.

Oh yeah, the rumors didn't even come _close_  to the reality.


	2. Cock Worship - Ringabel/Tiz

Ringabel had woken up with no memories, no recollection of anything. He hadn't even known his name or his country of birth. How was he supposed to know his sexuality? Yes, his Angel was featured heavily in his book, and he had been heavily attracted to women with large breasts and large butts, especially when they wore clothes that clung to their every curve, but he had learned eventually that attraction to women was not mutually exclusive with attraction to men.

That lesson had come by way of seeing Tiz Arrior change.

They had been sharing a room for a while, but Ringabel usually took so long in the bathroom that Tiz had plenty of time to change clothes, brush his hair (Ringabel couldn't be sure he actually did that), and then nudge Ringabel aside so that at least part of the sink could be used for him to brush his teeth. However, on this morning, Tiz had slept in, and so Ringabel had just gone back into their shared room as the younger man started to tug off his night clothes. Ringabel waited for him, trying not to make it obvious that he was looking. He wasn't sure what he was looking for at first, but his eyes slid over the plane's of Tiz's tanned body, dipping down to the muscles visible in his back and arm -  Monk was really paying off for him - and then Ringabel looked at the mirror in the room and - his breath hitched.

Tiz's cock had been left on full display in the mirror as Tiz paused to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his nightshirt, grumbling into the fabric. His piece was half-hard and flushed, drawing Ringabel's eyes like a beacon, especially as it moved slightly with Tiz's movements, bobbing in the cool Florem air. Ringabel's mouth watered and he found himself licking his lips before he realized what he was doing. Casting a guilty glance at Tiz's head, he looked away, shifting slightly and crossing his legs. A glance down at his lap told him what he needed to know.

As the group continued to explore Florem, seeking out information on what type of clothing was on trend these days, Ringabel's thoughts were elsewhere. He couldn't get the mental image of Tiz's magnificent cock out of his head. More than once he caught himself staring at Tiz's crotch, wondering if he could get a glimpse of it through Tiz's leather trousers - they were very tight, after all - but there was nothing. Not even the hint of its shape.

By the time they all decided to retire to the inn that night, he was more confused than he had ever been in his life, as far as he could remember. As soon as the door was closed, he threw himself on the bed with a heavy sigh, burying his face into the pillow as he tried not to grind his own cock against his mattress with frustration.

"You okay?" Tiz asked. He could hear and feel the younger man crossing the room to sit on the bed beside him. "You've been acting weird all day."

Ringabel mumbled into his pillow. "I'm sorry. I've had… things on my mind."

"Must be pretty bad for you to be so out of it," Tiz said, shifting so he could cross his legs and look down at Ringabel more properly. "You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

Ringabel finally lifted his head so that he could look up at Tiz. His cheeks felt flushed as he looked into the other man's concerned eyes. He truly didn't deserve such consideration.

"Maybe you have a fever," Tiz commented when Ringabel didn't say anything immediately. He tugged his gloves off, and the blond did nothing but watch as Tiz measured their separate temperatures, one hand on each forehead."Allergies? Do you know if you get those? There's lots of flowers here, and I know I'm feeling a little stuffy too."

Ringabel wouldn't know if he suffered from allergies. "No, it's not that," he said. Tiz's hand was very warm on his skin and very soft. He realized this was the first time he'd felt Tiz's bare hand. What would his cock feel like? The very thought was enough to make his cheeks feel tight and hot, as did his groin.

"You do feel like you have a fever," Tiz said.

"Not that type of fever," Ringabel mumbled. No, he had some other terrible ailment. An ailment that he was beginning to suspect was called 'bisexuality'. There was no other explanation for how the thought of Tiz's cock was consuming him. 

"Then what?" Tiz asked, confused. He was not privy to Ringabel's inner tormoil.

Ringabel hesitated for a moment. It wasn't like him to keep his thoughts and desires to himself, but this was different from proclaiming love for Edea. This was expressing a deep want for his friend's dick, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to touch it and kiss it and perhaps even get a taste for it deep in his mouth. The glimpse he'd been given told him that it was of a good size, probably even bigger when erect, and uncut. Was that true?

"I've been absorbed in thinking," Ringabel started. Tiz was his friend and deserved to know the truth. "I've been thinking about your cock."

Tiz took a moment to register his words. "Wait what?"

"It's been on my mind since morning!" Ringabel confessed. Now that the first sentence was out, his words came easier. He'd never had a good brain-to-mouth filter, likely damaged in whatever had taken his memories. "I caught a glimpse of it, and I just want to see more. It looked so thick and nice, and it's good shaped -"

"Stop!" Tiz said. When Ringabel looked at him, his cheeks were flushed a deep red, the color spreading all the way down his neck. The younger man crossed his legs. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know," Ringabel replied. "This is new to me as well."

They sat (well, Ringabel laid) in an awkward silence for a few moments before Tiz hesitantly broke it. "It's nothing special," he said, his voice high. "It's just…"

"It's _yours_ ," Ringabel pointed out, rolling over to his side. "And it was quite nice. I am almost a bit jealous." His own wasn't as thick, and it was hard to tell how their length could compare when seeing Tiz soft, but still.

A glance down told him that Tiz wasn't just embarrassed by the attention. A tent was forming in the man's pants, and they were _tight_ , so tight that Ringabel could almost see the outline of the shaft he'd been fantasizing about all day. Ringabel bit his lip. 

"Can I see it?" he asked, his head feeling light. "Yes, let me see it up close and I'm sure my curiosity will be satisfied."

"Are you sure?" Tiz asked, but his hands were already drifting to his belt. "You're attracted to girls, remember?"

"Nothing says a man can't be both," Ringabel pointed out, pushing himself off the bed. If he wanted to see Tiz's cock, he wanted to be at the best vantage point for it, and kneeling in front of Tiz sounded good. He'd be eye-level with it then.

Tiz's cheeks were still flushed, but his eyes were simmering with something more as he slowly undid his pants and began to pull them down, lifting himself up off the bed so that they could be shoved down to his ankles. His underwear, white and utilitarian, were also pulled down in short order, revealing his full shaft to the man kneeling before him. Ringabel swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes from the turgid dick in front of him. Up close and personal, it was even more of a sight than it had been from afar. Tiz's face was flushed with either embarrassment or excitement, but Ringabel was certain that the flush on the head of his cock was pure arousal. The cock was twitching as he watched it, getting stiffer with each passing second. 

"May I?" he asked. He couldn't just look at it. He needed to get a feel for it, he knew it now.

Tiz's voice was tight. "Yeah. Go ahead."

When he wrapped a hand around it and tugged, both men let out a groan. Tiz's cock was so _hot_  in his hand and so dry, even as he tugged his hand up the shaft to caress the swollen head, nudging back the sliver of the foreskin to press his thumb to the slit. The shaft fit in his hand as nice as any sword, and he could swear that he felt Tiz's pulse through the thin skin. He squeezed it, carefully but firmly, and felt an answering throb.

Tiz shifted, spreading his thighs further open, leaning back onto his palms so that he could roll his hips forward. Ringabel dragged his hand down from the head to the very base of his shaft, noting how the skin dragged with his movements. It needed some sort of slickness.

He decided to supply that slickness himself, leaning forward to lick the head of the cock. Tiz jumped, and his hand moved to touch Ringabel's head. Before his fingers made contact with the pompadour, he seemed to think better of it and instead cradled the back of the older man's head instead.

Licking the head wasn't going to get him anywhere fast. Ringabel let out a sigh as he trailed his lips down the side of Tiz's member, flicking his tongue out against the hot skin. He peppered wet kisses all the way down and back up, sucking here and there on the small bumps that he felt against his lips. Soon, Tiz's thick shaft was shining with wet, and now Ringabel could easily drag his hand down and back up, feeling pleased with himself. He gave Tiz a few quick pumps until the man was without a doubt, fully erect. 

"Crystals, Ringabel," Tiz muttered. The younger man had a tight fist in Ringabel's hair.  "How do you… ?"

"I don't," Ringabel replied, punctuating his sentence with a suckling of his lips right against the ridge of the head. It was now very wet, and Ringabel would see a drop of something pearly white drooling from the slit. He licked it now. "I just want your cock." He had fantasized about what might make him feel good, and was putting all those fantasies into use now. Apparently, he'd been right.

He flicked his tongue against the underhead of the cock and dragged it all the way down to the base of his shaft. Tiz gasped, hips jerking up, bringing Ringabel's attention to his sac. Looking tight but thick, Ringabel kissed it carefully.  He lifted a hand to fondle it, measuring it in his hands. He had to be especially careful with this, obviously, but that didn't mean he couldn't tug parts of the skin into his mouth and suck. This too, was a part of Tiz's cock that needed worshipping, and so Ringabel would give it everything that he had.

The sac felt tight, twitching against his fingers as he licked and suckled at it, nestling his cheek against Tiz's inner thigh. His shaft nudged against his other cheek, and Ringabel rubbed against it, humming against the skin. Tiz's scent, thick and pungent, filled his nose. It added to his own arousal, trapped painfully in his pants. Since he needed only one hand to play with Tiz's cock, the other plunged between his own legs so that he could palm himself through his pants. Then, as he squeezed a path up Tiz's shaft back to his glans, Ringabel managed to unbuckle his pants with one hand so that his own cock could come freely out of his drawers, stiff but pain-free. As much as he wanted to touch it and further relieve himself of the tension that he felt, the cock in his face was more important.

Urged by the way that Tiz's fingers tangled painfully in hair at the back of his head, Ringabel decided it was time to take Tiz's cock into his mouth. With a low groan, he kissed his way back up to the head. Sitting straight and continuing to stroke his fingers down the straining shaft, he once more flicked his tongue out against the head before pressed his lips to it. Glancing up at Tiz's face, he was pleased to see how flushed the other man looked, biting at his lip as his eyes stayed trained at the sight in front of him. Surely Tiz was happy with the attention? He was feeling good? Ringabel closed his eyes and focused on sucking his friend's dick, letting his lips stretch around it as he guided himself down the shaft, tongue rolling against the underside spit slicked flesh until the head bumped the back of his throat. Twisting his hand around the base that kept him steady, he eased himself back up, sucking as he went. Tiz let out a _gasp_ , and both his hands now crept to Ringabel's head as over and over, he repeated this motion, slow and careful. He wanted to savor the feeling of Tiz's member against his tongue, wanted to remember this for late nights when he was by himself. Tiz's cock filled his mouth _and_  his senses, his nose flaring with the heady scent and his whole body focused on the piece he caressed with fingers and tongue both, feeling it swell against his touch. It was tightening, and tensing, as was the sac that he could feel against the side of his hand.

All too soon, Tiz came with a gasp and his come flooded into Ringabel's mouth. Unused to the sensation, he choked on the thick fluid, his hand tightening around the pulsating rod that he held. It twitched and jumped in his fingers even as he stroked cautiously once more, as though to milk him. The taste was almost addicting; musky and almost bitter, and he found himself easily swallowing some of it down, though the rest of it spilled from his lips and smeared across the cock head. As he felt Tiz begin to go soft post-climax, Ringabel cleaned up the spill as best as he could with gentle licks and soft suckles; as a man, he knew how sensitive a dick could be after coming. Even when he wasn't at full-hardness, his dick was beautiful, and Ringabel leaned his head against Tiz's straining thigh to watch as it twitched and shrank. His fingers caressed it lightly, reverently. It was the first cock he'd seen aside from his own, and he wasn't sure he wanted any other.

His own cock was feeling neglected. As Tiz wound down, Ringabel moved his wet hand down so that he could begin to stroke himself, continuing to lean against Tiz's thigh. So close to him, he could press kisses against the soft but still warm flesh as he worked himself up to release. Soon enough, his come was spilling over his fingers, urged on quickly by arousal and want. As he felt himself slowly relax, he felt much better than he had all day. His curiosity was sated, as was the hunger in his belly.

Planting one final kiss to the soft dick before him, he rocked back on his heels and stood, though he only moved to lie beside Tiz on the bed. 

"That sure was something," Tiz mumbled, running his hand through his own hair. Parts of it were slicked to his forehead with sweat.

"Wasn't it?" Ringabel asked, slinging a hand easily over the other man's stomach. He was sure they were an obscene sight, with their legs open and dicks out as they were. He wasn't sure he cared; just seconds ago he'd been happily sucking Tiz's cock, and now…!

"Do you feel better now?" Tiz asked, turning slightly to face him. 

"Much," Ringabel replied, smugly. "My curiosity has been satisfied. Tiz, your cock is something special indeed." His own dick twitched at the memory of sucking it.

Tiz was bright red, a sight that Ringabel could admire."It's not, really…"

"It's special because it's yours," the blond man clarified, giving him a smile that he hoped seemed sincere. He propped his head up on his hand, stroking Tiz's hip. The other boy's dick was so, so close, and if he moved his hand down just a little, he could probably take it back in hand to pet. "That's all."

"If you insist."

"I do. And I insist that you let me worship it some more in the future."

That, at least, they were in full agreement on.


	3. Incest/Angry Sex - Alternis/Ringabel

Things had come to a boiling point between them.

Alternis was forever stressed and upset by the fact that Edea had fallen for a man who was him, and yet _not_  him in every sense of the word. It was the pain in his life, all the horrible things he suffered that had warped him beyond hope, and it wasn't _fair_  that someone who had forgotten that pain had been given a second chance. He hated it with every fiber of his being. Hated _him_.

Ringabel was still reeling from a years-long absence. He had left the world, intending to be gone for only a short time to tie up loose ends, and had returned to a world where everything was changed. What was more was that Edea had been hurt irreparably by his absence. She needed time to heal. Time to mend the gaps that had been torn open in her heart.

She also needed them both close, and so they tried their best to tolerate each other, though Edea was careful not to leave them alone. They bickered when they had to talk things out as a group, snapped and snarled when discussing politics, and the rumor mill said that one of them had attempted poisoning the other. Who? No one would ever be sure.

So it would come to a complete surprise to anyone to walk into an empty office and see the two men pressed against a wall, mouths busy.

"Fuck," Ringabel swore, biting on Alternis's bottom lip when the other man let out a loud moan of pleasure. He didn't have to worry about hurting the other man, not when the pain was likely arousing him as much as Ringabel felt aroused by fingernails pressing into his lower back. "You need to shut up."

One argument had led to another, and another, and now the tension had snapped so thoroughly that they'd been kissing before they remembered exactly who they were kissing. Neither had been willing to back down, and Ringabel realized that the pounding in his chest wasn't entirely annoyance for once.

Blood dripped down Alternis's chin, which he licked at. "I believe that's my line," he snarled. "Or have you forgotten who started this?"

"Who started it?" Ringabel asked innocently, dipping his head to bite Alternis's throat. A bruise began to blossom. "What matters who finishes it."

Alternis rolled eyes that were identical to his own. "How far are we finishing things?" 

Ringabel kissed Alternis once more, smearing blood across both their lips. The other man's mouth was bruising against his own; two Dark Knights were a recipe for disaster just waiting to explode and cover everything with a mess. "Are you going to back down?" Ringabel asked him, as he had several minutes ago.

"Never," Alternis jeered. "I'm not a quitter."

Ringabel wasn't a quitter either. 

From the kisses, their touches grew more desperate, rougher, harsher. Neither of them had had anything even remotely resembling physical contact with another person in recent months, and so each brush of skin against skin was electrifying. As Alternis had gotten out of the habit of wearing his Asterisk armor in the office, to cut down on scrapes and gouges in the furniture, it was far too easy for Ringabel to shove his hand down the back of Alternis's pants and squeeze his ass, pulling him closer. Their clothed erections, brought on by pain and fighting, nudged against each other, and both men let out of a groan.

"You realize that if anyone finds us, we'll never live it down," Alternis hissed, even as he ground himself down against Ringabel's thigh. His hands were working on the other man's belt buckle.

"So we won't get caught," Ringabel replied saucily. Only the two of them and Edea knew the truth behind their existence. To everyone else, they were twin brothers separated at birth until Edea stumbled across Ringabel on her travels and brought him home. He was certain it would be startling for any recruit to stumble upon them like this, half-dressed and fumbling like teenagers. He kissed Alternis again, nipping at his lip.  "I won't tell if you won't."

"I'm not a snitch, either," Alternis said, biting back. "I'm more worried about that big mouth of yours."

"My big mouth is just fine," Ringabel said. "I'll prove it to you."

By proving it to Alternis, he meant that he would kneel before the other man, now that his pants could be shoved down to his thighs. Alternis's underwear, a thin pair of black briefs, followed soon after, and then his dick was bobbing free in front of Ringabel's face. It was a piece that he was intimately familiar with, though usually from a different angle, and usually not one that he tugged into his mouth. His eyes flicked up to look Alternis in the eye, their matching gazes meeting as he curled his tongue against the underside of the head. He couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"This is obscene," Alternis muttered, even as he tangled his hand into Ringabel's hair. At least he was being kind and leaving the pompadour alone, instead tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"I can stop if you want," Ringabel pointed out as he pulled off Alternis's dick to kiss the head of it. It was flushed with need, likely neglected. The shaft pulsed pleasantly in his hand as he started to stroke him, his movements slick with his own saliva. "I can stop anytime."

Alternis went silent, but Ringabel could feel his fingers flexing against the sensitive spot right at the base of his head. Ugh, that felt good. "Keep sucking," Alternis finally said. "Put that mouth to good use."

There was a pause before he added, voice tight. "Please."

Ringabel did as requested, lips stretching around Alternis's straining shaft. He bobbed up on and down on the cock, tongue wetting it thoroughly, caressing all the ridges and veins that covered it. His hand, braced at the base of the dick, twisted and stroked down the length that his mouth couldn't cover. Using every last bit of knowledge on what worked on _himself_ , he kept his motions up until he could feel Alternis's cock twitching in his mouth, the whole thing feeling hot and tight. Judging by the way Alternis was yanking at his hair, and the way his hips trembled, he was - 

Alternis came with a deep groan, and Ringabel _just_  managed to pull away. The pungent come splashed across his face and mouth, dripping inside but not _filling_  it as he had wanted to avoid. He closed his eyes, dragging his hand roughly up the man's pulsing shaft to milk the last remaining bits of come out, letting the white fluid drip to the floor. Once he let go of the softening dick, he wiped his face with his fingers, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You could have warned me," Ringabel complained. His own cock was begging for some relief now, especially now that the scent of Alternis's arousal was thick in his nose. He could _taste_  it, and swallowed down whatever was coating his tongue with a grimace. At least it wasn't  _sweet._

"I didn't know," Alternis said, breathing heavily. "It came without warning."

Ringabel would show _him_  coming without warning. "I think you owe me."

Alternis rolled his eyes again, now that he was coming down from his high, but agreed that he would pay Ringabel back. And by pay Ringabel back, that meant he turned, his pants at his ankles, until he could lean his arms against the wall. His back was to Ringabel, as was his rear.

Ringabel let his own pants fall to the floor, along with his drawers, pulling his cock into his hand to prepare it.  The bigger question was how to prepare Alternis. Even he knew that one didn't just push in, even though his 'partner' was a Dark Knight. That was just cruel, and Alternis had meetings to sit through every day.

Alternis solved that problem himself, reaching back to run his fingers down the crevice of his ass until he found his entrance and pushed in. Something slick coated his fingers.

"What is that?" Ringabel asked, rubbing his dick just underneath those fingers. Whatever it was was slick and a little warm. Thickish.

"A balsam," Alternis replied. "I carry all first-aid components on me. Don't you?"

That was brilliant! Ringabel assisted now, using his fingers to prepare Alternis for penetration. The balm had the side effect of forcing that ring of muscle to relax, and so within minutes, it was very easy for Ringabel to scissors his fingers wide, eliciting a groan from the other man, who spread his thighs further. Alternis looked and felt stretched enough to accommodate him. Probably.

With the remaining balm, Ringabel stroked his cock, praying that _his_  muscle wouldn't relax, and lined himself up with Alternis's ass. A bit of pressing his head to the muscle, watching it stretch around him as he pushed against and then, inside, and - he slipped in far easier than he could have ever thought, the other man's body engulfing the head of his cock and the first inch or so quite easily. Alternis tensed, and Ringabel spanked his ass, squeezing the muscle there. 

"The hardest part is over," Ringabel said reassuringly. Alternis just growled.

Inch by agonizing inch, Ringabel pressed himself into tight heat, Alternis's ass stretching around him. It was easiest for him to push in to his limits, then slip out, then push in once more past his previous limit, feeling Alternis squeeze around him with each motion. Finally, he could go no further, and he had bottomed out in the other man. He ran his finger up the man's trembling spine. 

"You're a Dark Knight," Ringabel told him. "I know you're hard again."

A bit of groping to Alternis's front side told him that yes, Alternis was getting hard again, though he wasn't quite there yet. As he started to stroke, he was stopped by a calloused hand. 

"Shut up and fuck me," Alternis snapped. "Or are you not going to finish what you started? Quitter."

Ringabel instead grasped Alternis's thin hips in both hands for stability. "I'm finishing, I'm finishing! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _want_  me to fuck you in the ass…"

But the answer was obvious. Why else were they going so far? As Ringabel pulled out and pushed back, not bothering to temper his strength, Alternis grunted with each thrust. He braced himself against the wall with one hand, reaching down with the other to stroke his turgid member. Ringabel watched all of his from behind, admiring the way that Alternis's ass rippled each time his hips made impact, the man's ass taking his entire length readily. Now that he was moving, the muscle was loose around his shaft, though no less pleasurable. It felt _wonderful_ , hot and with just enough tension to caress his cock from all sides. With this, he was sure to come soon. Already, he could feel his sac tightening with anticipation. 

When he did come some minutes later, he tightened his fingers into Alternis's hips until he was sure the other man would bruise, holding himself steady, their thighs touching. His cock drained itself, pumping a load of come straight into the depths of Alternis's ass. Payback.

A few seconds later and he felt Alternis's body twitch as the other man came thanks to his hand, painting the floor underneath him with thick ropes of pearly white fluid. Together, they leaned against the wall and just breathed, recovering.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Ringabel whispered when he could, pressing his lips to Alternis's ear. "It's your mess." 

Alternis nudged him with an elbow. "You made a mess too. I'm not cleaning up your come."

Ringabel slipped out of the other man, noting with satisfaction how thoroughly he gaped open. Yes, he would certainly be feeling that one for a while. He reached down to begin to dress. "Do a favour for your big brother and clean it up for both of us, please? I'll replay you later." He really wanted to take a shower, maybe go read a dirty magazine that featured women in it.

"Ugh," Alternis replied, groping down toward the floor in an attempt to reach his pants. "Please don't call yourself my brother after _that_." Ringabel helpfully assisted him, tugging Alternis's pants up into his reach so he didn't have to bend too far.

"Why not?" Ringabel asked, leaning against the wall as Alternis dressed once more. The other man shot him an irritated, but tired look. Whatever tension that had been between them had been gone, vanished into their respective climaxes. "Do you think this is incest or masturbation?"

"I think you need to be quiet," Alternis warned him, and Ringabel was about to shoot back a response when Alternis grabbed his cheeks tightly and - pulled him in for another kiss. He couldn't quite swallow the pleased noise that he made when their lips made contact, and he eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Alternis's waist. Heat pulsed in his lower belly as their lips and tongues slid together, wet heat trapped between them.  He was unable to stop himself from rubbing himself against Alternis's thigh.

There was a crash of pottery nearby, and they sprung apart, turning to the source of the noise. Edea stood before them, a tray of what had once been tea and cups at her feet.

They stared at her. She stared back, blue eyes wide.

"This isn't what you think," Ringabel started, his voice acting on autopilot.

She shook her head. "I don't want to know. _Please_ ," she emphasized when they both opened their mouths. "I won't ask, so please don't tell me."

Faces burning, both men nodded mutely and helped her clean up the mess of tea that had splashed across the floor. It had gone so far as to wash across the spots of white come that they'd left, obscuring it almost completely in the dark fluid. That, at least, would continue to be their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only even vaguely incestuous pairing I would ever want to write, but does it count as actual incest? The world may never know.


	4. Fisting - Tiz/Edea

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tiz asked, adjusting the sleeve around his wrist. He had already removed the gloves. "I could just… I don't know, get something else if you don't want a dick in you. How about a nice eggplant?"

Edea huffed at him, not for the first time, crossing her arms under her bare breasts and puffing her chest out. "Yeah, you think I haven't tried all that? It'll be fine."

Maybe not an eggplant, but definitely other items that probably weren't meant for penetration. But she was lonely and she was _frustrated_ , especially after Alternis had pulled that little stunt in Florem. He had reminded her painfully of a man she hadn't seen in years, and a man she wanted to wait for, even if her heart was telling her that her wait might never end. Still, that meant she couldn't just turn around and sleep with someone else to scratch her itch. At least not yet.

Then they had defeated Barras in battle, deciding that Einheria was right when saying that Florem needed to try and preserve its traditional ways, and seeing Tiz test out Monk, with his hot bare shoulders, for the first time since their original journey had given her an idea. An idea that was probably near the top of the charts for ridiculous. Thankfully, Tiz had long grown used to her brand of ridiculous and had been easily talked into it. As long as she was sure and wasn't hurt, he said.

She kissed him now, sighing softly against his lips. He returned the kiss readily, easing her onto her back even as she clung to him. It had been a long time since she'd been even remotely intimate with anyone, but she and Tiz had cuddled multiple times since he'd been released from the White Magic Chamber. This was just taking it a step further. Half a step further, since this didn't actually count as sex, right?

As they kissed, his fingers were sliding down to caress her soft inner thighs, causing her to shudder and spread them wide. Something pulsed right below her belly, the heat building as he slid his fingers across growing wetness. 

When he thumbed her clit, she couldn't swallow the moan that burst out from her chest. Edea had to pull back so that she could look down at what he was doing, and also so that she could examine his clothing. The pants, if one could call them that, of the Monk outfit were thin enough that she could see Tiz's burgeoning erection through the fabric. She had promised to scratch his itch if he scratched hers. He too, hadn't wanted to have sex with anyone until Agnes was rescued. So they weren't going to have sex.

Slipping her hand through the gap in the fabric at his thigh was easy. Wrapping her fingers around his cock so that she could begin to tug at him was also easy. Tiz pressed his face into her neck, his tongue flicking out to lick the skin, and one of his fingers crooked into her opening.

"I can take more than one finger," she told him, twisting her hand around his base. He gave a garbled moan in reply, but obediently added one more finger and then another into her, plunging in deep.

_That_  was more like it. Edea could feel the slight burn as she stretched around his digits, but it did nothing but add to the heat that she felt tightening in her core. Parting her thighs further, she rolled her hips into his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, wet noises reaching their ears. She stroked his stiff dick in time with the motions of his hand, her fingers tight on his hot, dry skin. It would probably be better if they'd thought about removing his pants along with the gloves, but it was a bit late for that, and there was something erotic about the unseen sight of her hand pumping him. A spot of wet was growing on the fabric, right where the tip of his dick was pressing.

Tiz was sucking hard on her neck, distracting her from what he was doing down between her legs. She had started to adjust to three fingers, and now he added a fourth, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit. Her legs felt sight as she arched her hips off the bed, pushing against his hand. 

"Here it comes," he said, his lips curved into a smile against her neck, droplets of both his saliva and her sweat running down her collarbone. She squeezed his dick, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him, not when his thumb was slipping down away from her clit to join its siblings and -

She moaned her loudest yet, drawing her knees back toward her chest as he managed to press his thumb into her entrance. A bit of a push, an ache and a burn, and his entire hand pushed in until she'd engulfed him through to his wrist. His fingers wiggled around.

"You're pretty stretchy," he said, his voice tight with arousal. Edea had to force herself to breathe through her mouth, gasping for lungfuls of air. She'd had some pretty odd things in her, but this was a first. Someone's whole hand, stretching and filling her more than she'd been filled in the past? Definitely an experience. 

"I exercise," she finally managed to reply, rotating her hips. "Daily exercises, from top to bottom."

That was true, actually. She'd heard from her mentors that exercises even in her sex would pay off in the long run. They'd been right. She was stretching, and there was an odd sort of soreness already present, but it didn't hurt, not even when Tiz curled his fingers into a fist and pumped it into her. She cried out and he stopped, clearly concerned. He'd mistaken her pleasure for pain.

"Don't stop," she told him, once more squeezing his cock. She'd almost forgotten about it, as preoccupied with the fist in her sex as she was. "You're using Natural Talent, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, groaning at her touch. "Just like you asked."

She'd asked because she wanted to get her desires over and done with. Go big or go home, she'd always said, and she couldn't go home until they done bringing justice to the Glanz Empire and rescuing Agnes. 

So she was going to go _big_ , and what better way to do that than _this_? He once again started pumping his fist in her, driving her whole body upwards with each motion. She had no choice but to brace herself against him, her thighs trembling as she forced them apart. She could feel each one of his fingers curled tightly in her, his knuckles brushing against sensitive nerves that hadn't ever been touched in such a way. She felt so _full_  that she almost couldn't stand it, her inners muscles squeezing his fist tightly.

But he had Natural Talent for a reason, and so his strength just barely outmatched hers. She could feel the impact deep in her core as he reached depths she'd never imagined and had never felt before; by this point, she could see his fist . The stretch was unbelievable by now. She arched her back, reaching down with her other hand to rub against her clit in time with his fist.  He wasn't just going in and out, but his hand was moving to the side as well, taking up any extra room she might've had. Between his knuckles hitting inner nerves, and her own fingers rubbing at an eager clit, she came within just seconds, tears springing to her ears at the sharpness of her orgasm.

She clenched tight around him, holding his fist immobile. For long moments, her sex trembled around him. Then, she couldn't take it anymore and she sagged, bottom once more hitting the bed they were lounging on.

Her orgasm had completely eliminated any soreness brought on his fist, at least for now. He unfurled his hand and once more wiggled his fingers in her. When he pressed up, she could see the movement through her stomach. "How was that?"

"That was good," she replied, words slurred. She hadn't had an orgasm like that in… ever, maybe. With a soft noise, she went back to continuing to stroke his neglected dick. She had forgotten about it in her haste to come, but at least now the precome that was pearling up at the head made her movements that much easier.

It also told her that he was not far off from coming himself, and so she sped up the pace of her hand, not bothering to be gentle. With this Asterisk, he could take a _little_  roughness.

When he did come, she continued to stroke down his length, enjoying the way his cock pulsed in her fingertips. That wet spot on the front of his trousers grew even larger, but neither paid it any mind.

He nuzzled her neck, and it was then that he finally pulled his hand out of her reddened sex, a wet noise accompanying the movement. If Edea were to glance down, she'd see the gape left behind, glistening in the neon lights coming through the window. Instead, she gingerly closed her thighs, noticing how sore they felt. A little weak. Fluids pooled under her bottom, and to avoid the wet spot in the inn bed, she rolled over into Tiz.

"You're not going to sleep in that, are you?" she asked, noting how he stretched out next to her, tucking his wet hand underneath her bare form. His trousers were sticky with come, and as she extracted her hand, she licked idly at her fingers to clean them.

"Nah," he said, kissing her shoulder. "Just a nap. You know you want to. We'll take a shower afterward, okay?"

"I don't think I can walk," she confessed, petting his hair with her relatively clean hand. Yeaah, no. Her legs were really weak after that pounding he'd given her. Maybe Natural Talent had been a bad idea after all. "So you'll carry me later, right? It's the least you could do." 

"Next time I'm getting you that eggplant," he said.

"Make it a whole salad."


	5. Titfucking - Magnolia/Yew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yew is 19 for the sake of the fic (and also B2 consistency)

Traveling together with a group of people, even close friends, made it difficult for any sort of private activities to take place. They were lucky if they had their own rooms in inns, let alone any time for intimacy. Still, life could find a way.

Tiz and Edea were out picking up food for them all for the evening, and Yew had stayed behind to finish up an entry in his journal. Magnolia would normally never turn down an opportunity to wander around such a wonderful city as Hartschild, but she would also never turn down a chance to spend some quality time with Yew. 

By quality time, of course, that meant teasing him. Now that the End Layer had been avoided, those times were happening more frequently.

"M-magnolia," he stuttered. She had kneeled in front of him, between his chair and the table, and her hands now caressed his thighs. He was in his pajamas already, the dear. "They're going to come back at any time!"

Her idea of teasing him was to get him a little hot under the collar, a little bothered and flustered. They hadn't yet gone all the way, but she'd pushed him fairly far. "So we'll just have to finish before they do, yes?" Which meant she'd have to choose a method that could be fairly quick. An idea sprung to mind, and she gave Yew a wide, alluring smile. "Move forward," she told him. 

Yew did as requested, scooting forward until he was almost falling off the chair, looking eager despite his words. Once he was close enough, the small tent in his pants close and obvious, she straightened up onto her knees and began to nudge the very top of her dress aside. Usually, the fabric was kept in place with thin silicone pads that clung to her skin, provided she didn't get very wet.

Now, those pieces that kept her decent were easily peeled off her breasts and folded down to expose them, revealing an expanse of pale skin and pale pink nipples. She could see Yew flush hotly, his blush spreading across his face. He shifted, the tent before her twitching.

"This won't take long at all," she assured him, untying the thin drawstring and tugging his pants down off his bulge. His white briefs followed, Yew lifting himself up just enough so that both garments could be pulled down out of the way. She took his shaft in her hand and started to stroke him, running her thumb up the underside until she could nudge the head. She'd only touched him once, perhaps twice before, and each time she learned something new about it. Here, she could see how flushed with blood it already was, quivering in her hand. When she tightened her fingers, she could feel his pulse.

"Magnolia," he breathed. His hand twitched against her shoulder. "What are you…"

If she sat up straight, she come even with his dick, and by grasping the twin globes of her breasts, she could press them against - and around - his shaft. Yew caught on quickly, as he wont to do, and moved closer to her until she'd engulfed his full length straight into her cleavage. The head of his cock peeped out.

"There," she said, dropping her chin down to plant a kiss to the tip. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"It does," he replied, and he was spreading his legs further apart to brace his feet against the floor. His hands came up to cover hers as she rubbed her breasts all around his length. "It feels amazing."

" _Tres_ bien," she smiled at him. "Now sit back and enjoy!"

They did have to keep things quick, because Tiz and Edea would be back at any time, and so she tried to keep that in mind as she dragged her breasts up and down each angle of his dick. With her hands holding them tightly, his entire shaft was covered, with only the head sticking out. It made for an interesting sight, she was sure. And, with her hands completely controlling how tight a grip her tits had on him, she could increase his sensation. Already, the swollen head of his cock was beginning to drool pearly white precome, making her movements so much easier. 

Yew's fingers dug into her shoulders, as he started to roll his hips against her chest, fucking against her chest eagerly. If he moved, then all she had to do was grasp her hands tightly to keep her breasts close together, letting Yew do the work now Judging by his feverish face and the haze in his eyes, his ending would come sooner rather than later, especially as his pace increased. She could feel each ridge of his cock rubbing against her soft mounds.

The head of his cock popped in and out of her tight cleavage, leaving trails of white across her creamy skin, smearing across stiff nipples. If she lowered her head down, she could lick the tip and taste some of it for herself. It was unlike anything she had ever had before. A taste so unique, just like Yew. 

He let out a gasp when she licked him. "Magnolia," he breathed. 

"Yes?" she asked him, smiling up at him. She wiggled her breasts around his shaft. "You're almost there, I'm sure. Go ahead and finish."

He'd wanted permission to come on her chest, his strokes increasing in desperation. His cock drove in and out of the valley made by her breasts, Magnolia watching proudly. Yes, he had a type, and this proved it. Lucky for her that most of her clothes were already quite low cut. He was never going to be able to look at them the same again.

When he came, he shots ropes of come across her breasts and into her neck. It felt sticky and hot, and she felt a pulse between her legs as he milked his cock with her tits, using his hands to press the pliable mounds around his softening shaft. When he seemed well and truly drained, sagging sightly where he sat, she finally let her breasts fall free, covered with his come as they were. She would have to clean them before getting dressed again; there was certainly no way the silicone could stick to such dirty skin.

"That was good, wasn't it?" she asked, petting his knee.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Thanks. But what about you?"

"There's no need to worry," she reassured him as she stood, letting him have a good view of her come covered chest. Some of it was trailing down to her nipples and would surely leave a mess on the floor if she let it drip. His cock was already messy as it was, drooping and drooling out thin, almost clear leftover droplets of his seed into the carpet. She cupped her breasts with her hands, juggling them slightly in front of his eyes. "But I should clean before the others return. I'll simply add this to your tab, Yew!"

"That sounds good," he nodded, before her last sentence registered. "What tab?"

She winked at him. "You'll find out someday."


	6. Micro/Macro - Ringabel/Airy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ringabel's love" is a recurring theme in the Pocketbook of R novels and basically this involves him stripping at inappropriate times, occasionally. This chapter contains **minor spoilers for Pocketbook of R/Pocketbook of R 2nd!**
> 
> Contains micro/macro since... well, fairy, who has millions of years of knowledge and experience.

They had been bored, waiting for the engine to cool to start repairs, and boredom led to complaining, had led to… this. He'd wished for a girlfriend to help him pass the time. She'd asked what the appeal was. He'd talked about embracing and cuddling and love, and she'd said she could do that for him if it would get him to shut up. 

You can't hug me, he had pointed out. You are far too small, though I appreciate the offer, my dear.

I'm not so small that I can't hug part of you, she'd said, and though she'd immediately started to hug his face, bringing a smile to his lips, the hugs had eventually gone to… this.

This was, of course, Airy wrapping her arms around his erection to rub herself against him. She was bare of all her clothing, which he had been shocked to find was actual clothing, however miniscule, and her tiny stiff nipples were like needles to his sensitive flesh. He moaned, rolling his hips up.

"Stop moving so much," she complained. "How am I supposed to do anything if you keep moving?"

"I can't help it," he murmured. With just one of his fingers he could caress her back, trailing a path down to her shapely bottom and to the apex of her legs. She was not quite big enough for him to press his finger in, as it he might a human woman, but she could straddle his finger tip with ease and rub against it, moaning at his touch. He felt her wetness there, and a grin quirked his lips. So she was more human than either of them could have imagined.

He also felt wetness to his dick now, and realized she was licking him, her tongue caressing one of the veins that crossed his flesh. Heat pulsed in him. She was too small to do much, but what she could do was felt magnified many times her actual size. Her hands roamed across him, rubbing him roughly and almost painfully. She was strong for her size! With her touch pinpointed in such a way, it was like pricks to his sensitive member. Despite the pain though, or perhaps because of his, his erection only surged, cock stiffening with delight.

"It feels so alive," the fairy muttered. Her miniscule breasts pressed against him once more, her arms squeezing him tightly, just as her thighs squeezed around his finger.

"It is alive," he murmured. It felt better than he could have ever imagined. "Do you feel my pulse through my dick, Airy? You've caused that." An odd desire for the fairy was coursing in him now, strung with lust and pent-up loneliness. He once more rubbed against her sex with his fingertip, then pushed her up his shaft.

She went, her whole body nudging against him until she was clambering up the ridged head, her hips straddling it easily. There no way he could ever begin to penetrate her, not when she was barely as tall as his dick was long, but she was rubbing against the sensitive glans now, her hands pressing against the exposed skin. 

"This is how humans show love?" she asked him.

"Sometimes," he answered. He wasn't yet accustomed to showing his love in such a way, but he was happy to share with her regardless. She was his dear companion, after all. "What do you think?"

"It's okay," she thought. He watched her run her hands up her own torso until she could cradle her perky breasts. "I feel hot." Her hips rolled down against the slit at the top of his cock, and he stifled a moan.

"So do I," he managed to reply, stroking her stomach with a finger. His cock and his core were hot and tight, pleasure coiling in him. Even with how bizarre the act might be, he was still finding himself turned on. She moved into his touch, and dropped her hands to touch his finger as he massaged her breasts. "How is this?"

"That feels nice," she said, and she reached down to touch his cock again, touching the very tip of the glans. Her hands were so small that they actually slipped _into_  the slit, and he hissed as hot-white pleasure coursed in him. _That_  was a sensation he'd never felt before.

"Careful," he tried to say, but precome was now pearling up, his shaft tightening as his orgasm approached. Airy smeared her hands through it.

"Ugh!" she said. "It's all thick."

He reached a hand down to stroke himself carefully, in part to stimulate something that wasn't focused on the head, and in part to milk up some more of his precome to cover her. Already, her thighs were glistening with it. "It'll be thicker in a moment."

"You'd better hurry up," she told him impatiently, once more straddling the head of his cock to rub herself against it. He bit back another moan, even as his cock twitched painfully at the sensation. Despite her size he could feel the heat of her core. 

"I'll help," he breathed, and now he cradled her carefully in his palm, holding her against his dick. "Keep your legs open, Airy. I want you to enjoy this."

She did as he said, and it was with her legs open that he started to guide her up and down his shaft, his hand pushing her to it though he was mindful of her wings. Her sex rubbed a tiny tail of heat and wetness all along the length, her moans of pleasure drifting up to his ears. She was squirming in his touch, bucking her hips for more stimulation even as he increased the pace of his hand, careful not to squeeze her too tightly. She had been clinging to his fingers, but then she reached out to stroke his cock again with her hands, and her nails scratched fire into it.

The sensation was his undoing, and Ringabel came hard, his cum shooting out in spurts to cover Airy. He milked his cock with her form, letting the viscous fluid cover her head and torso. She gasped as it drooled over her, her hands lifting up into the flow as her features were momentarily obscured by it.

Then, he sagged, and watched her as she caressed her tiny, cum-covered form with her hands.

"It's slimy," the fairy complained, once he let her go. She drifted up to rest on the head of his softening cock, rubbing her face clean. The rest of her was a lost cause.

He reached for a tissue so that he help her wipe down, feeling a bit embarrassed. It had been a while since he'd had the privacy to take care of himself, and so his load had been bigger than usual, especially to be shot on someone her size. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should have warned you."

"That's okay," she said, and settled in his hand so that he could clean her with the other. "I've gotten used to your weirdness, so I don't mind."

Ringabel sighed even as he ran the edge of the tissue across her breasts and down her thighs. The tissue was dissolving fast in the cum, catching on the wetness. "I'll make it up to you," he promised, and he knew exactly how already.

He brought Airy up to his face and ran his tongue against her torso, both licking up his own release to clean and also to stimulate her again. She gasped, then moaned, and clutched his fingers. Carefully, methodically, he licked and sucked at every small inch of her body. Her stomach twitched as he prodded at it, then her thick thighs, his tongue catching on the ties that made her stockings. He sucked her feet and then at her hands, and Airy was panting by the time he was finished, laying out on his palm with her legs open.

This close, he had a good view of what passed for her sex. It was a small, pink slit, not unlike a human woman's. Carefully, he prodded at it, and managed to poke the very tip of his finger in. Tight! She wriggled against him. "Ringabel!"

Rather than answer, he lowered his mouth to her. Airy shrieked, hands clutching at his nose as he closed his mouth against her open, trembling thighs. Like this, he could rub the very, smallest tip of his tongue against her slit. And judging by the way she started to roll her hips as he did so, she was enjoying it.

His eyes crossed as he tried to watch the fairy writhed against him, her hips rolling hungrily down on his tongue as he thrust and rolled the tip of it right up to her wetness. Something he thought might be her taste filled his sense; somewhat bitter but also strangely sweet at the same time. His tongue was thin enough that he could thrust it up into that slit, undulating the muscle against her inner walls. He felt her thighs tighten, her cries reaching a fever pitch.

When Airy came, her tiny form convulsing against his face, he found himself panting with arousal again. His cock was surging once more, eager. But she seemed to have had enough, shuddering as she came down from her climax, slightly limp as she curled up against his cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concerned. She was a fairy, after all. Their biology was likely different.

"I'm okay," she replied, shaking her head. "So this is your love?"

"A special part of my love,"  he said, patting her gently. She was still shiny with spit and her own sweat. "I only show this to the prettiest of girls."

"You're a pervert," she mumbled to him, settling down in the crook of his neck. He felt her press a tiny kiss to his skin. "But it's not so bad. I liked the ending of it. Can you show me again another time?"

"Of course," he said. "You can have it anytime you wish."

He took himself in hand as Airy settled down for a well-deserved nap, already planning out how to make the next time a little better for them both.  She was small, yes, but that didn't mean she couldn't get all the love he could muster, even if this form of love would be new to them both.


	7. Corsets - Tiz/Agnes

Tiz had never paid attention to fashion, but Agnès had insisted upon doing so right now. She said that since she was to be living in Norende with him, she wanted to be sure that she blended in. Besides, she pointed out, the clothes that she'd worn in blazing Harena weren't necessary for the milder climate of Caldis. She _needed_  to pay attention to what women wore.

He'd agreed that had sounded like a good idea. It would be better if she looked like a native. No one should suspect that the former Pope lived in a tiny farming village.

Then, she returned from a long shopping trip in Eternia with Edea. Why they'd needed to go all the way to Eternia to go shopping for Caldislan clothes, he wasn't sure. He hadn't asked.

He sort of wish he had now, though.

Agnès had been wearing a cloak to protect her from the early autumn breezes, and so he hadn't noticed at first. It was only when they'd arrived back home to their modest little cabin and she had taken off that cloak that he realized…

"Are you wearing a corset?" he asked, noticing how tight her waist was cinched in. The blouse had ties in the back, but that wasn't enough to make her waist _that_  small.

She turned to look at him. "Oh, yes. Edea recommended it. She said that more and more women are wearing it these days."

Well, yeah. He'd noticed that, but it was normally women who had a few years on Agnès who wore them. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not at all," she said, giving him a smile. "I've grown used to it."

Along with her waist looking smaller, the corset had the side effect of pushing her breasts up and out, displaying quite a bit of cleavage was only enhanced by the white blouse she wore. The fabric was clung to her breasts and minimized waist, flaring out at the hips and leading to a dark red skirt that hung to her ankles. It was very Caldislan like clothing.

Despite his concerns, Agnès continued to wear the corset under her clothing for the next few hours as they straightened up the house (he had been staying in the city while waiting for the Eternian airship to return), ate a good, filling meal (she seemed to eat her regular portions just fine), and got ready for bed.

He watched her untie the blouse from the back and reach up to pull it from her form, along with the undershirt that she was wearing, and her corset was revealed to him in its entirety. 

It was made of a black, silky fabric, with a bright gold embroidery pattern etched across it. The ties had been pulled very tightly in the back, pulling her waist in smaller than he'd ever seen it. Her hips flared out from the bottom of the corset, highlighting her round behind and thick thighs, and though the corset seemed smaller in the back, when she turned to him he could see that it cradled her breasts, pushing them up and together to create the perfect amount of cleavage.

"What's the matter?" she asked, cocking her head at him. She must have mistaken his flushed face for some sort of illness.

"Nothing," he managed to squeak out. Her figure was so eye-catching like that, with the tiny waist and emphasized hips and breasts. He wasn't sure he could stop staring.

She seemed to catch on now, giving him a knowing look. "Do you like it? Edea helped me pick it out."

"It looks great," he said. She approached him now, and he could see the way that her breasts bounced slightly with the movement. 

"Thank you," she replied, smiling at him. He realized the back of his knees were pressing to the bed, and so he sat down onto it. This meant that there was nothing to stop her from lifting a knee to press it onto the bed beside his own, her hands sliding onto his shoulders. Her breasts were level with his face, perky as they were. "I had hoped you would like it."

Tiz decided to place his hands on her waist, noticing how small it really was. He couldn't _quite_  touch his fingers together, but they could come quite close. From here, he could see that there were also small ties at her hips, he supposed to give her some extra leeway there. 

"I like it," he said. It had given her such a sharp figure, really highlighting her good features. The cups of the corset were small, but just enough to push her breasts up almost into a shelf. Her nipples were hidden, but the circle of dark flesh surrounding them was not. Tiz could visibly see them.

She straddled him properly now, and he steadied her with his hands on those wide, laced ups. The forced hourglass of her curves was even more of a contrast as her legs spread wide over his. Knowing that she'd caught fully caught his attention, Agnès reached up to tug her breasts out of the fabric cups, letting them spill free. They were still somewhat perky, thanks to the thick silk fabric that pushed against the undersides, but at least he could now kiss one of her nipples.

"You're not going to sleep in this, are you?" he asked. Not that he was planning to sleep anytime soon. Something about the shape of her body was turning him on, and he was sure that she could feel his bulge pressing against her plain white panties.

"No, I shouldn't," she said. "I have to take it off to sleep."

"Hmm," he thought. That made sense. On the other hand, he didn't want her to take it off. The small waist and flare of her hips were exciting.

"I'm glad you like it," Agnès said to him, stroking his cheek with the back of one hand. "I thought that you might."

She knew him too well. Tiz dipped his head down to kiss her breast again, this time tugging the nipple into his mouth to suck on it. His hands slid down the back of her slim waist and down to her bottom, where he could finger her from behind. Her panties were damp, and as he caressed her through the fabric, it got wetter with each motion. Agnès' groans filled his ears, her hands running through his messy hair and keeping him to her breasts. The corset did a great job of pushing them against his face as he kissed along the curves of each one.

Her panties were easily pushed aside, and Agnès made short work of his trousers, deftly unbuckling them until she could pull out his manhood, her fingers light around his shaft as she stroked him. Already, he was mostly hard, an urgency building him in each time he looked at her waspish waist. He couldn't help it.

"There's no need to worry," she reassured him as she guided him inside with two fingers. "We're married, after all."

They were married. They had been married for a few months and even now he sometimes forgot that little fact. How had he been so lucky? With ease, Agnès lowered herself onto his shaft, and their hips met. She pressed against him, and he could feel the embroidery of the corset rough against his stomach as she began to move, lowering herself up and down. With a sigh, he gripped her thin waist and helped her with her movements, noting how ramrod straight her back was forced by the corset. She couldn't bend or arch, only ride him stiffly. The jerky movements only added to the illusion brought on by her new hourglass figure. She could at least roll her hips, though even that seemed somewhat restrained. After a few minutes, he decided it didn't matter. With his hands at her waist, he could pump himself up into her so that she didn't have to move at all. 

When he came, it was with a shout. Agnès was also on the edge of climax, her head dropping down to her chest and one of her pillowy breasts; the corset had given them extra bounce as she'd ridden him. Now, he ran his hands up the thick fabric of the corset so that he could cradle those breasts of hers, even as she sank lower onto him. Her eyes were heavy-lidded.

"How was it?" she asked him.

He kissed her in response. She hummed against his lips, smiling and leaning close. Once he removed his hands from her breasts, he could once more wrap them around her thinned waist and tug her close to him, letting her lean. They hadn't even seen each other for over a week while she'd been on her trip. This was a good way to welcome her back.

… but before they could sleep, both somewhat tired of sex, she _did_  have to take the corset off. It wasn't healthy to sleep in it, especially one that had been laced so tight. Edea had done the lacing, she said, which explained why her waist looked so small. It was up to him to undo it.

He found the sturdy knot at the small of her back and untied it quickly, noting how the fabric gave way easily now that it was no longer being forced shut. The more he tugged the ties free with his fingers, starting from the middle and making his way out, the more she lost that wasp shape until her waist was once again its usual size. She was still slender, but it was a natural thinness and not the sharp curve it had been before.

She unhooked the corset from the front and pulled it away from her body. As he made to change into his nightclothes, Agnès folded it up carefully and set it aside.

"I think I'll take a break from this tomorrow," she decided. "It's for special occasions, and I know we've got to finish cleaning the farm up."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I don't know how much you can move with it on." She'd been stiff all evening. Tomorrow, they'd have to go sweep out the barn, and that involved a lot of bending and lifting. Probably not the best activities to do with a corset tightly laced.

Agnès winked at him. "I'll just wear one of the other corsets, Tiz. You should see the white one!"

The next day, he tied her into the white corset, pulling the laces tight (but not too tight). The white one was underbust, and was made for everyday use, hugging her hips and tightening her form. It was just as alluring as the one previous had been, and by the time he'd been able to take his hands off her, it was early afternoon.


	8. Prostitution - Agnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a little/kind of/very depressing, and I didn't expect it to go this way, but... it's still a kink?! I guess?!

Agnès Oblige, Vestal of Wind, was completely without hope. 

She had found her way to the ship dock easily enough. The map that had been in the temple's emergency provisions was clearly marked with instructions. Keep walking north. Watch the angle of the sun. Keep it to either side of you at all times. Left in morning, then overhead, and then right in the evening. Stay a night in Ancheim if you must, then continue on.

But her pace in the desert had been slow, so unused to the heat as she was, especially without the familiar wind. By the time she had made it to the dock, the last ship to Caldisla had already sailed two days prior. She had enough pg on her to rent a room in a very small, very rundown inn, intent on taking the next ship out in the morning, but by then the reports had come back.

The ocean was rotting through. Ships were sinking. No one could sail.

That alone wasn't enough to deter her. If the ocean was rotting, and she could not cross, then the next order of business would be to make her way to Florem, land of Radiant Flowers, and home of Olivia, her dearest friend and Vestal of Water. Olivia would know how to fix the oceans.

The only question was how to get there.

The map she had was only of Harena. It marked the Miasma Forest in the top right, but there was nothing beyond that on the paper. All she remembered of Florem was a vast expanse of green fields and flowers. Where was the city? And the Temple? She needed to buy a Florem region map, but none of the stores at the ship dock had any, and so she had been forced to stay in the inn, watching as more and more people accumulated on the dock with each passing day, trapped.

She too, was just as trapped.

She had run out of pg ages ago and had since taken to selling off her belongings. Her supply of potions had been first, along with a staff that she had carried with her from the temple. Her hairbrush. Her extra change of clothes. All that was left now was her pendant and the clothes she wore on her back.

"I have no more pg," she said tearfully to the innkeeper one morning. Her rental was up now, and he wanted her out. "Please, sir. You have my word as Vestal of Wind that once I have the funds, I will repay you. Once I've acquired a map to Florem, I will be able to meet Olivia. She and I will-"

The innkeeper was an old man who had already given her numerous discounts. He raised an eyebrow at her. "How are you going to get a map with no pg?" he asked.

She fell silent. It was a legitimate question she had no answer to. Ancheim would have some, surely, but to go through the desert once more with no supplies...?

"I don't know," she confessed after a moment. "I have sold everything that I can! I will go out and fight monsters with my bare hands if I must!" It was common knowledge that monster's corpses contained pg from their previous victims. She herself encountered a couple of snakes on her way to the port, and looted a handful of change from their beaten bodies.

He looked her over. "Why would you want to do that? You'll get yourself killed at that rate."

She swallowed. He was likely right, especially as she had already sold her weapon. "Do I have any other choice?" she asked him, trying to ignore the bitter pang of hopelessness in her chest. "Do you have any jobs I could take, then?" She hadn't done a lot of work in the temple, but she had help washed dishes now and then, and she had preferred to clean her own room. She could housekeeping, perhaps. She could learn!

He took a puff of his pipe, staring off to the opposite wall. He glanced at her again. "As a matter of fact, I do. You want a way to earn pg?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, good. I've an idea, so listen up..."

* * *

 

That night, she found herself shivering in her room. The innkeeper had pointed out that she had sold all of her belongings, save for her pendant, her clothes, and her own body. She had recoiled at the very idea, but he'd only asked her to think it over, and to think about how much she could earn; the port was so small that no inns had any comfort women, and that meant a lot of traffic for her! He was willing to let her keep most of the money, though he would need to take a fee to cover her room and board, as well as other potential costs. All she had to do was sell herself for him to any man that might need some company during the night. And, he had said then, given how the world was falling apart, don't you think people deserve a bit of comforting?

She had excused herself from the inn in tears, horrified at the very thought. This was not only desperation, this was against all her morals. Her body was supposed to remain sacred for the _crystal_. Would her prayers reach it now?

In the end, she'd found she had no choice. If she wanted to prepare herself to find Olivia, she needed to sacrifice her dignity. She only need to do this until she could gain the money to travel. The Crystal would surely understand … and so long as she could get to Olivia's side, then there would remain one Vestal to pray to them.

The door opened and she looked up to see the innkeeper usher in a man. Her pulse quickened and she sat up straighter as they approached.

"He said you're a virgin," the man said. He was tall and large, his skin tanned from the sun. A sailor, perhaps, judging by his unfamiliar accent as well as the salty scent that clung to him.

"I - I am," she replied, voice tight.

"Triple price for you to have her virginity," the innkeeper told the man. "If you don't want it, I've got another one who is interested."

There was a peculiar heat in her belly as she listened to them negotiate over her body, as though she weren't even in the room! She watched, breath quickening.

"I wanna see proof before I pay," the sailor replied. The innkeeper nodded.

"Go on, show him the goods."

The… goods.

The innkeeper had given her a nightgown to wear, something that was light and thin, enough to cover her as she slept, but easy to remove. She worked on untying it now, releasing the ties at the bust until she could pull it up and over her head. He'd told her not to bother wearing panties tonight, and so she was quickly bare in front of the two men, nipples perking up at her exposure. She'd never been seen nude by a man, and couldn't help the way she lifted her hands to cover her breasts.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs so we can see your pussy," the innkeeper explained patiently.

Agnès swallowed and did as he asked, her body feeling foreign to her. She climbed onto the bed and grasped her knees to hold her legs apart.

The sailor kneeled before her, examining her sex so closely she could feel his breath. His cold fingers prodded at her lower lips, holding them apart. She bit her lip, watching his face.

"She's still intact," the innkeeper pointed out, kneeling to the man's side. "It's obvious. Now, are you going to pay or not?"

"I'll pay," the sailor grumped. He stood, and Agnès got a glimpse of a bulge in the front of his pants as he reached into his pocket for a sack of pg. He counted out the money and handed it over, and the innkeeper nodded.

"Come down when you're done. Enjoy!"  Then with a sweep of his cloak, he left the room, leaving her alone with her very first customer. The sailor turned to her, his hands drifting to his belt.

"I _am_ going to enjoy this," he said, smiling so widely she could see most of his yellow teeth. "Are you?"

"Y-Yes," she replied. "I will." She had to, for the sake of saving the world.

He wanted a taste of a virgin, he said, and so after he shed his clothing, leaving him as bare as she was, he knelt before her legs once more. This time, she felt the wetness of his big tongue against her, and she couldn't swallow the moan that burst from her chest. Despite the humiliation she felt, it felt _good_ , a spike of pleasure previously unknown that coiled in her belly. She leaned back onto the bed, fingers clenching into the bedsheets as the sailor explored her sex with his tongue, leaving trails of fire that fed into the inferno within her. He had to hold her hips to the bed to keep her still as her hips began to roll uncontrollably against his mouth. She couldn't help it. Her body was enjoying this violation, was seeking more of it. She panted into the air, legs tightening as the sailor urged her against her will to a height she'd never reached before. His tongue was probing at wet folds, his lips suckling at her sensitive clit, and his fingers were thick as he slipped two into her virgin box.

Agnès orgasmed with tears in her eyes, curling in on herself as her pussy shuddered. The sailor kept licking at her clit despite the way her muscles convulsed around her fingers, and it was only when her shuddering subsided that he leaned back, licking at his fingers.

"I've never had a virgin before," he told her, giving her a grin. She watched as his hand moved down to grip his turgid manhood, the shaft already stiff as he pumped it. "You taste sweet."

"Thank you," she replied, unsure of how else to reply. He just laughed, and uneasiness filled her again.

"Alright, time to pop that pretty pussy of yours," he told her, and she could only nod mutely. He was paying for this, after all, and a large sum. She needed this money.

He climbed on top of her, and Agnès leaned back into the bed as his knees nudged hers apart. She held her breath, pulse racing as she felt him grip himself in one hand, rubbing the head of his dick against her sex. She'd only gotten a glimpse of it, but he'd been - he'd looked so big, and he felt even bigger now. Would he even fit?

The head of his cock pushed against her and then, in one motion, he pushed inside and Agnès let out a keening noise as her body stretched painfully around him. Her hips bucked up against the intrusion, legs tensing as she tried to accommodate the thickness in her body. He held her thighs tightly with his hands, even as she tried to move.

"Careful there," he told her. She clutched his arms. "I know this is your first time. Just relax and I'll fuck you loose."

Her feet were scrambling for purchase against the bedsheets. He was continuing to push in, stretching her even further beyond her limits. "Yes," she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please..."

Her body was pulsating with both heat and pain as the sailor slipped an inch or two out, then pushed back in.  She groaned at the thrust, and then when he did it again. The man seemed to enjoy the noise she made, and he continued that motion multiple times until she felt her body could take him no longer. His cock was so thick, so full… she'd never felt like this before. She squeezed sore inner muscles around his shaft, letting out a soft noise.

"You're tight," the man said, sounding pleased. "You want me to pound your pussy now?"

"Yes," she repeated. It was starting to feel good, heat coiling in her as she felt the man's heartbeat through his thick cock. Each pulse added to the pleasure in her core. "Yes, please."

He grasped her chin in one strong hand, and Agnès found her face turned to meet his, his lips molding to hers. She struggled for only a moment as his tongue prodded deep into her mouth before she melted into the kiss, sighing. This was her fate, now. The man had purchased her tonight, and he could do whatever he wished with her body. Though his tongue was rough against her own, curling and twisting, his hands were surprisingly tender as he grasped her bottom and started pumping into her.

At first, she felt pain and tightness once more at the motions, but the more that he moved, his cock plowing deep into her pussy, the more she adjusted to it. The stretch she felt burned slightly, but then it was pleasant and wonderful, her ass rippling with each one of the man's movements. She was loosening around him, slowly but surely, and his cock was driving against sensitive nerves and muscles that had never been touched before, pleasure coiling slowly into her core. She found herself moaning into the man's mouth, her hands sliding around to clutch his back as her hips rocked desperately up against his. If she angled her hips just so, his cock hit a spot that felt impossibly good inside of her, and she couldn't help but _love_  it, body eager for more.

How long she lost herself to that flow, the pulsing inside of her that was not unlike the pulse of her beloved Crystal, she would never know. The heat filled her, spreading from her core to her race up her back and fizzle in her head. She lost herself to the mental image of her Wind Crystal before her, the brightness of its light filling her from head to bottom, a feeling she could never forget, a feeling she felt now. Her eyes scrunched up as she approached her second orgasm, this one feeling even better than the last. It was all so tight, even as she knew her sex was now loose around her customer's thick cock. He'd pounded her so thoroughly she wasn't sure how she'd ever feel tight again.

The man came with a groan, his fingers digging into her hips as his pumping stalled. Agnès felt a burst of warmth in her belly from his come, and the realization that he was soiling her with his seed was her final tipping point. She climaxed, sex fluttering around the cock inside of her and milking him for every last drop. Her legs felt weak as she shuddered and cried out her joy, clinging to his broad back, feet arched high in the muggy air.

The sailor was caressing her breasts when she came down from her high, and she ran a hand over his head as he quickly sucked each nipple before pulling back from her. His cock slipped easily out of her used hole, the edges of it red and sore from his fucking. If she looked down, she might see pinkish fluid run out of her. Instead, though, she focused on the man in front of her, hands on his shoulders.

"Fuck," he said, running a hand down his face. "I'm gonna have to come back before I head back out to Grandship. I haven't had a ride like that in a while."

She leaned back onto the pillows, feeling exhausted. "Please do," she murmured. Her breasts heaved with each breath as she twitched with the aftermath of her orgasm. "I welcome you."

He kissed her once more before standing and pulling on his clothes. Agnès watched him, feeling odd. Yes, she'd just sold herself to this man, and now he was leaving. She didn't even know his name. She couldn't ask… he was just going to be one of many men who bought her for their own pleasure, wasn't he? Until she earned enough money to find Olivia, at least. As he left her alone, she ran her hand down her form, tracing paths across skin that felt foreign to her now until she could caress the apex of her legs, rubbing small circles above her clit. She felt good, but would the rest of her customers treat her the same? Would she be able to last the weeks it would likely take for her to earn money to buy supplies for a trip? She would have to.

The innkeeper came up to see her when the sailor left, and he looked over her well-fucked form, shaking his head at the sight of her with her fingers between her legs.

"Get washed up, Agnès," he told her. "I've got another man lined up who wants a whore."

A whore. That's what she would be known as now, as well as a Vestal.

"Yes, sir," she replied, climbing to her feet. The room he had given her had a small closet of an ensuite, a sink and toilet only. She could clean herself from the sink before going to the communal bath once she was done with all her customers, she supposed.

"Get in the habit of cleaning up after you're done with a man, so I can send more as soon as possible," the innkeeper was saying now. "We'll go over your earnings over breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," she said again. She wondered how much she would earn tonight. She wanted to buy a change of clothes, at least, or a new hairbrush. 

By the time she had washed her sodden pussy clean in the sink, scrubbed off the worst of the sweat, and returned to her room, another man was in her room, ready for her.

Agnès smiled at him, cupping her breasts. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she told him, crossing the room to greet him. Her nudity felt shockingly natural now. "I hope it wasn't long."

"It's fine," the man told her. He had a thick accent, and his skin was pale, his eyes green. His hair was a dark blonde, unusual for the area. Someone from the North, perhaps. "But you'd better be worth the wait."

She took his hand and led him to her bed. The sheets were in disarray, covered in stains from her earlier fluids, but she doubted that mattered to him. "I'll do whatever you ask," she told him. He'd bought her, after all. That was her duty to him.

She sat on the bed and he stood in front of her, and she began to make quick work of his belt buckle and trousers, pulling them aside to reveal a cock that was thinner than the one that ripped her open, but a little longer. She kissed the tip of it, noting how it already twitched with life for her. Yes, this was her duty to him, as well as to her Crystal. The more she traded her body for their pg, the sooner she could reunite with Olivia and save the world. Her Crystal would understand, and even now she felt the heat of its light under her skin, urging her on to take the man's dick into her mouth to suck at the head.

As soon as his cock was ready, stiff and erect and weeping at the tip from her attention, she leaned back onto the bed with spread legs and guided him in. He made short work of her pussy, fucking her eagerly and quickly. Agnès wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him with her moans and touches. Her body was once again pulsating with need and pleasure, delighting in the rough act. She was getting used to it already, heart pounding in her chest in time with the motions between her legs, and when she came with a cry of joy, it brought the man in her over the edge, his cock spilling out a second load of unknown seed.

The innkeeper had said she could earn more money if she let men take her raw, and that he'd buy her herbs to protect from unwanted side effects. It would come out of her earnings, of course, but hardly a dent in them, he assured her. It would be worth it in the long run.

The blonde man left, she cleaned up, and returned to someone else waiting for her. She smiled at his new man, though she was feeling a bit tired now, and kneeled in front of him to kiss the front of his bulging pants. This man didn't want her on her back. He wanted her bent over on the bed as he fucked her more roughly than the men before him had, until her thighs ached with the exertion and her breasts felt raw from being rubbed into the mattress. His cock was nicely shaped, the tip hitting her deep in her core and she found herself coming despite the roughness, moving back to meet his thrusts partway, his fingers thick in her mouth and muffling her screams of lust.

Agnès entertained half a dozen more men, each of them different than the last, each of them making her come with twisted pleasure, but finally, the night came to an end. She washed herself up and came back to her room to find the innkeeper waiting for her.

"That's it," he told her, grinning. "The bars are all closed, and so are you."

So… that was it. She sat down on the edge of her bed, and the gravity of the night hit her at once. She pressed her lips together. "Tomorrow we'll go over my earnings?" she asked, forcing her voice steady. Her entire form felt sore. Would he expect her to service more men tomorrow or would he give her a break? 

"Over breakfast," he promised her, and he handed her a bottle. A potion, she realized, looking at it. "Drink this tonight, and get some rest. You can have the day tomorrow to yourself, but I want you back by nightfall so we can get you to earn some more. You'll have enough for a map and supplies in no time, my girl."

"Yes sir," she said, taking the bottle from him. So, she was to be sold nightly. Potions would ease the soreness in her body but in her heart…? "Is that all?" She wanted to drink the potion and curl up in bed to pray to a Crystal many days away. Hopefully, her prayer would reach it, even through the distance and her corruption.

"There's the matter of my administration fee," he told her, reaching for his belt buckle. He undid it and pulled out his cock from his drawers. It was thick, as was he, and drooped slightly. Skin covered the head. Unattractive, but she'd seen worse tonight. 

"Of course," she replied, reaching out to begin to stroke him to full hardness. They had agreed that he could sleep with her each night if he wanted, in exchange for her meals being free. It was a small price to pay.

When she had gotten him ready with her hands and lips, he mounted her while she held her spread thighs, his large stomach pushing against them until her knees nearly touched her chest. His cock filled her sore sex in one motion, and Agnès let her head fall back against her pillow with a moan. As he started moving, the soreness in her form was forgotten, replaced with a pleasure that simmered under her belly. Already, she was used to being on her back, her legs open, vulnerable to the desires of the men who wanted her. Each one was different, and his way of fucking was different as well. She slid her hands between her legs to touch herself when the innkeeper demanded, rubbing circles over a clit that felt over-sensitive and over-stimulated, her hips rolling up to meet his every stroke. Her breasts bounced freely from his thrusts, hair falling over her face as she thrashed it side to side, moans falling from her lips. The louder she was, the more they liked it. One man had even given her a bit of tip for speaking dirty words as he fucked her, some extra money she'd immediately hidden away under the mattress.

The innkeeper grabbed her around the sides of her throat, and her eyes flew up to look at his wide, grinning face. She could still breathe, though barely, and the lack of air was electrifying. Her body pulsed and shuddered as he continued to pound her open while holding her down, and an orgasm rippled through her, white-hot and almost painful in its intensity. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched at her patron and bucked uncontrollably against his dick. It was too good, too sharp, she couldn't breathe as she was swallowed by conflicting feelings inside of her. Pleasure or pain, she no longer knew.

When she came back into herself, he had let go of her neck. Agnès gasped in lungfuls of air, slightly muggy from the smell of sex and sweat, still shuddering. He'd finished at some point himself, his cock going soft in her. She bit her lip to mask any noise as he pulled out of her. She needed the Potion.

"Swallow it," he told her, nudging the bottle that was so close to her hand. She managed to uncork it and throw it down, where it immediately eased her throat and sent a cooling sensation through her form. It spread like a fog through her limbs and down her torso, then settled between her legs where the soreness was most present, chasing away aches. She almost felt normal as her senses cleared. Normal, if not for the feeling of being left open and vulnerable, and a clit that still felt somewhat raw. 

The innkeeper was settling down into the bed beside her. She looked blankly at him.

"I'll stay here tonight," he told her, and he caressed her thigh with a hand. "You won't want to be alone after all of that, do you? Besides, I said sleep. Not just sex."

He _had_ he wanted to sleep with her, she realized. Agnès nodded, still feeling unsure, and settled into the innkeeper's big arms. It wasn't so bad, she decided as she curled up on her side, letting the man spoon her. He was warm and solid, and that feeling chased out some of the uneasiness in her limbs. She could still pray to the Crystal, though she would have to keep her prayers silent and unspoken. Grasping her hands together in front of her chest, where one of the innkeeper's hands was fondling her breast, she reached out to the Crystal so far South, asking it to continue to watch over her, even now.

When Agnès woke the next morning, she felt refreshed, once more almost whole, and very warm from the mass of the man who lay beside her. He had an erection that was pressing against her bottom, and she took care of it for him before they went off to breakfast. As she ate, filling her empty stomach with toast and dried fruit, along with a cup of strong herbal tea, he counted out how much she'd earned last night.

It was a decent sum, enough that she could buy a new, if not simple pack to carry her items in. She decided that would be the first step, as she would need a way to carry any supplies, including a map. She could get potions, some antidotes, another weapon - she thought that perhaps she would look at using a dagger - and a desperately needed change of clothes. Yes, that sounded good. And it would, at this rate, take her only a few weeks to earn.

"The day is yours," he told her, swatting her behind as she swept her earned pg into a small cloth bag. She had already decided she had to give it back to him, had to buy a new money purse to keep hidden away in her pack… and that if she made any extra money from her customers as she had last night, she'd need perhaps a second money purse to hide in her room. "Be back by nightfall, and ready to go."

"I understand," she told him, offering him a smile. "Thank you, sir. I will return."

The inn was at the very end of a small shopping district, if it could be called that. It was just a collection of stores that held supplies for a traveler to buy, as the supplies for the ships were closer to the docks. Agnès wandered down them until she found one that was selling bags and traveling packs. 

She spent far too long going over her options. If she bought just the pack, she had the funds, but then she would have to buy separately a water flask as well as a bedroll, and likely a ground cover, which she couldn't afford right now. Or, if she saved up a bit more, there was a pack that had the bedroll already attached, and it would be less expensive than buying them separately. But did she really need a bedroll now? It would be weeks before she could leave on her journey... and besides, if she had to walk to Ancheim for a map, maybe their market would be cheaper. But it could also be more expensive, and she would need money for the trip to the city anyway, and... 

"Why don't you go down to the port?" asked the shopkeeper's assistant, a very nice young man who had been helping her with the numbers on a piece of paper. He gave her a copy of it now. "Since the oceans are dead, a bunch of ships have been selling off some supplies that'll go bad otherwise. You might be able to find some stuff there that'll help you. They've got stuff for pretty cheap. Any profit is better than no profit, they say."

Agnès nodded at him, tucking the piece of paper into her new money purse. That had been first on her list of items to buy, so that she could return the one she'd borrowed. "I think I will do that, thank you."

The port was… toward the smell and sound of water, she was sure. She headed in that direction, spying the boats bobbing uselessly on the water. The sailors had taken to fishing in the Inner Flor-Cheim sea, as fish were always in demand, and the smell was strong, even at this distance, and even with no sea breeze. As she approached, she could see a collection of men with supplies stretched out over barrels; rolls of fabric, jewelry that flashed in the sun, a myriad of bottles of all shapes and sizes. Bags! There was already a crowd of people, other travelers like herself, looking at the items, but she started to jog toward it anyway.

"Ahoy there, little lady!" she heard someone call, and she would normally not pay such a call any mind, save for the voice was familiar. She had heard it before, just last night, grunting out dirty words into her ear.

It was the sailor who had been her first, grinning down at her from what she supposed was his ship, leaning on the railing. A few other men were with him, the crew seemingly enjoying the clear day. She couldn't blame them; she was enjoying the warmth of the sun as well, though the air was stifling without the wind.

"Hello?" she called, looking up at him. She had to shield her eyes from the sun to do so.

"What are you doing out and about?" he asked, sounding amused. "I was just tellin' the boys about you."

Her mouth felt dry. Men… gossiped about that sort of thing? Now, others would know about her current occupation. It would mean more customers, more money, a little voice in the back of her head told her. She shifted slightly. "Were you? I would hope that everything you said was good."

They laughed, a raucous sound that pierced her through and heated her. 

"All good things, my lady, I assure you.  Are you busy? Or wouldja like to come up and visit for a while?" one of the other sailors called to her. The group of men laughed again.

She licked her lips, casting a glance to the impromptu market on the pier, then back up to the group of men. "What will you offer?" she asked warily.

The man she thought of as 'her' sailor leaned down even closer over the railing, though no one in the crowd was paying attention to their conversation. "You'll have fun, I promise," he winked at her. "We've got some stuff set aside, some pg. Wanna share it?"

Her pussy was throbbing at the idea, and she could feel dampness in her panties. She pressed her thighs together as she breathed deep, going over the idea in her head. There was really no choice. If she went up to the ship, the implication was clear. They would pay her once more, but this time the earnings would be hers, all hers, with no one taking a portion of them away. She might even be able to return to the store before closing to buy the pack she'd been looking at, and another potion to prepare her for the night. She would be able to depart for Florem that much sooner.

"How do I get up?" she asked, but even as she spoke she could see the gangplank just a few paces away. She headed toward it, carefully boarded the ship, and found the group of men waiting for her at the top. They helped her make the final step from the board to ship, grasping her arm and hoisting her over.

"I'm glad you're comin' to play," her sailor told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick squeeze. "I was just telling 'em all about you! Roger and I were plannin' on returning to see you next Sunday, but this is better."

She still didn't know his name, but she smiled nervously at him, feeling some anxiety at the press of men around her. There were five of them, all sturdy and strong, smelling like men who'd been out at sea longer than anyone would have liked. No wonder he'd paid a premium for her. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Not a virgin anymore, but you're probably still plenty tight," a dark-haired sailor said. He was looking up and down her form. 

"I think so." She had no idea how else to respond to that.

"Don't be gross," a red-haired man said, nudging the brunet in the side. "You'll scare her away."

"Oh no," she said, replying automatically. She felt far away, her senses blurred by the smell and the heat of their bodies. She was being led into the hold of the ship, away from the bright sun and fresh air. Already, the smell of musk was overwhelming. The lights were dim, the oil rationed due to their inability to set sail and restock. They were taking her to their quarters. "It's quite alright."

"The other guys are out in the port," one man was explaining. In the scant light, she wasn't sure who it was. "How long you staying?"

"As long as you want," she replied. It was only late morning, the sun high overhead, but not quite at its peak. Surely they wouldn't need more than a few hours. "... Though I must return before evening and no longer," she added. If she was to make extra money, she didn't want the innkeeper finding out! All of her extra funds would need to be hidden away in her pack, and if she earned anything from these men, she would hopefully have enough to buy a newer one, without any patches or threadbare portions.

"We're not going to take that long," her sailor reassured her. He guided her into a room full of bunk beds, a couple of hammocks. One of the men grabbed a few blankets from the nearest bunk and spread them out on the floor. "We just want a little bit of fun. You'll get paid, of course."

Already, rough hands were cradling her breasts, squeezing them through the fabric of her dress. Another pair of hands were tugging up the hem of her skirt to expose her thighs. She moaned slightly, pitching forward as she pushed off-balance, only to be caught and lowered to her knees. Her clothes were tugged off in short order, leaving her bare in front of the men who were also undressing, their thick forms visible even in the sputtering light of the lamps.

"I understand," she said when she thought she could. A half-hard dick was being shoved into her hand, and she instinctively wrapped her fingers around it to tug at the hot, dry flesh. Two fingers shoved themselves between her legs, right into her entrance, and she gasped.

"Slow down," one of the men was telling another. "She's not leavin' anytime soon. You got time to fuck her as much as you want."

"Y-yes," she replied, overwhelmed by the bodies around her. Another dick was in her field of vision, and she lifted her other hand to stroke it as well, in time with the one she was already handling. "I'll be here as long as you need."

"Do we get a group discount?" another man laughed. She thought it might be the man whose fingers were now entangled in her hair.

She swallowed. "I suppose…" Any money, even discounted, would still be more than what she could make in the inn. It would be worth it. And didn't they say any profit was better than no profit?

But there was no time to talk about it. One of the cocks she was stroking was now being pushed against her cheek, and she turned her head to take it into her mouth, letting the man push his dick so far in that it bumped against the back of her throat. Tears pricking her eyes at the sensation, she sucked him anyway, bobbing her head along his shaft as she tried to continue to stroke the other dick she held. She was still being probed between the legs, fingers caressing her clit and the sides of her entrance, and she could feel several tongues along her breasts and side, her thighs. She closed her eyes and lost herself into the press of bodies, solid and hard and warm, heating her up both out and in. The pulsing between her legs was so similar to the pulse of her Crystal, and she fell into it. Even here, deep in the underbelly of a ship, it would be with her always. It was why she was doing this, after all.

* * *

It was nearly evening when she emerged from the dank hold, hair plastered to her face with sweat from both exertion and thick, muggy air. One of the sailors had recommended she tie it up when she was working, especially with as long as it was, and she wondered if the store also sold hair ties. For now, it was knotted loosely at the top of her head, when one man had fixed it up for her as they'd all lounged together in a post-orgasmic haze, their hands gentle. She'd scratched their itch, they'd told her, kissing her in turn and practically _cuddling_  with her exhausted, used form until she'd felt safe enough to nap. They'd been very physically affectionate with both her and each other as the group of them relaxed from the sex. Bodies had seemed melted together and it had been rather pleasant, even without their large payment. One man had asked if she wanted to join the crew, but they weren't going anywhere near Florem. She'd had to decline.

Come was still dripping down her thighs as she made her way back down the port and to the main street with the stores in them. If anyone noticed the droplets that she left behind in her trail as she moved, nothing was said. The sailors had offered her a potion out of their supply once they were done with her, but potions couldn't clean out the mess they'd left. She would need to shower, and she would like to eat before the innkeeper expected her to be ready for sale.

"You're back!" The same shopkeeper's assistant from this morning was still manning the counter. "You didn't find any good deals?"

"I did," she said, reaching into her money purse for the pg she'd just been paid. It had been quite a sum, more than she had made in the inn the previous night. More than enough for that pack and bedroll combination, but one that was slightly bigger and sturdier. Even if she didn't need the bedroll now, she could use it as extra covers over the inn's comforter, she'd decided. "I'd like to make a purchase."

He looked her over, taking in the sight of her bedraggled hair, her wrinkled clothing, and likely the smell of musk that permeated around her. "You know," he said slowly, glancing around to be sure the shop was empty. "I can throw in a water flask for free if you want. I'll need something in exchange, though."

Agnès sighed. Bartering with her body was just another step up from selling it. "It will have to be tomorrow," she told him. "I must return to the inn shortly."

"Sure," he said, smiling at her. "Let me ring up your purchase." She paid for it, and he threw in a free - truly free, it was complimentary with every purchase over 500 pg, he said - money purse, wrapping the whole thing up for her in brown paper that would hide the purchase from prying eyes. "See you tomorrow!" he told her, as she left.

"Yes," she replied. "Tomorrow."

Tonight, she would sell herself for money once more in the inn. Tomorrow, she would exchange her body for goods, and perhaps return to the sailors, to visit the crewmen who had missed her today. They had also mentioned some good friends on a fishing boat that was due back to port in a couple of days, and asked if she wanted to meet them. She'd accepted.  The money would be good, and together with their payment and her new pack, she was one step closer to reaching Florem, and reaching Olivia. They could reunite, and together cleanse the crystals, and bring light and harmony back to Luxendarc.

That was worth any price, even her body.


	9. Tribadism - Agnes/Edea

They had long since abandoned the bathtub, and water still stood in the very bottom of it, quickly becoming tepid. It just hadn't been large enough for their uses, and so they had relocated to the tiled bathroom floor, laying out towels that had been quickly become soaked from the water on their naked forms.

Though the water had long since been dried off, sweat had replaced it, and it made Agnès's hair stick to her face as she lay out on her back with her legs open, clutching her thighs so that the other girl could continue to eat her out. Edea's blonde hair was messy and wild, even though she'd pulled it  up into a bun, but neither of them paid it any mind as Edea licked at Agnès's pink sex.

They'd been at this for a while, a routine bath turning into fondling then into foreplay and now Agnès was rolling her hips into Edea's mouth, gasping quietly as she felt the caress of Edea's tongue and lips on her most private places. "Edea," she whispered. Her whole being felt hot, and her toes were curling uncontrollably. "I'm…"

Edea's hands held her in place as she came for the second time that evening, arching off the floor and shuddering. Her orgasm coursed through her, causing juices to squirt out and cover Edea's face and run down her bottom to the floor, another reasons the towels had been laid out. She trembled, legs tight and aching, until she felt she could unfurl herself from where she had curled up, chin ducked down to her chest.

"I'll never get tired of watching you come," Edea said, gently patting Agnès's inner thigh as she lifted her head. Agnès offered her a tired smile, and beckoned her closer. Edea slid into her lap, their breasts pushing together as they kissed, and Agnès slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's sweet, tangy mouth as she held her close.

"What about you?" she asked when they parted. Edea had yet to climax, instead focusing her energy on Agnès. Agnès would never turn down such attention, but she wanted the other girl to also feel good. She squeezed Edea's thigh, pouting.

Edea flapped a hand. "I'll worry about it later."

"I insist," Agnès replied, finally pushing her hair out of her face as she leaned back and looked Edea over. She too, had originally worn it in a bun for the bath, but it had quickly come down and gotten all over, tangling. "What would you like me to do?" Without waiting for an answer, she reached up with both hands to cradle Edea's breasts, enjoying the small heft of them.

The blond girl let out a sigh. "Really, Agnès…"

"Really!" Agnès's hands roamed back down Edea's form, fingers trailing over the woman's wide hips and thighs until she could slip her fingers into the wet heat she felt between Edea's legs. At the touch, Edea groaned, leaning back on her elbows and jutting her hips up into Agnès's hand.

"That's good," Edea managed to gasp as Agnès rubbed her erect slit gently, moving in swift circles that had the blonde rolling her hips wildly. "But I want more. Can we try something?"

"Of course." She was always willing to experiment with Edea. That was how they found many of their favorite things together.

Agnès found herself on her back, slightly arched off the floor. It was all so that Edea could settle between her legs, not as she normally might, but with her legs spread wide, and at either side of Agnès's torso, so that their hips met in the center.

Agnès couldn't help but groan as she felt the first touch of her girlfriend's sex against her own, the sensation a new one. Edea was hot and wet, desire flowing out of her, and her clit was full and erect, brushing against Agnès's own and causing her to jump, hips bucking.

"Oh!" Agnès said, clutching at Edea's foot. "That is…"

"Oh, that's good," Edea filled in for her, and their hips rolled together, cunnies sliding against one another. Agnès felt pleasure coil in her core at the motions. "You always feel so good."

"Y-yes," Agnès breathed, twisting so that she had a better angle. She rubbed down, wet folds enveloping Edea's. This was good. It was very good, and new, and unlike anything she had ever experienced. They had eaten each other out multiple times, experimented with toys, but feeling the other woman's sex right against hers, wet and eager? Her only regret was that they hadn't thought to do this sooner. 

She pressed her lips to Edea's foot, kissing one of those curling toes as they rode each other, pleasure mounting tightly between them along with the wetness they shared. Her clit, already sensitive from earlier, sent shockwaves to her core, especially during the moments that Edea's clit rubbed against it, their hips rotating in small circles to prolong that delicious contact. 

"Edea," she gasped. Her climax wasn't far off. Her sex was throbbing as Edea's warmed it, their fluids mixing together and making their rubbing motions that much easier. She pressed her breasts to one of her girlfriend's straining legs, sucked a toe into her mouth. "Oh, Edea…"

"Agnès," Edea panted in reply, her hips bucking. She was clutching Agnès's thigh, using it as support as she ground their pussies together. Agnès felt like her entire sex was engulfed in heat. "I'm almost…"

Agnès could feel the way that the other woman's sex was fluttering against her own as Edea hit her peak. Fluids flooded the hot valley between them, making them slicker than ever as they pressed eager clits together. Her own sex was answering that call, convulsing wetly against her girlfriend's form.

Her leg was beginning to cramp, and so she carefully lowered it, though she kept her sex pressed against her girlfriend's, still rubbing gently. They were very wet, very dirty. They might need to go back into the bath, but their sexes were flushed an identical pink, mirror images as they rubbed together, save for what made them unique.

Edea reached down to rub her clit, spreading her lower lips wide with two fingers as she pressed to Agnès. "I've always wanted to try that."

"You should have said something," Agnès replied, lifting her hips to nudge against Edea's, breasts bouncing at the movement. "We should have done this ages ago."

"We just need to make up for lost time," Edea decided, smiling. She gave Agnès's wet clit a gentle smack.

Agnès licked her lips. "Yes, we do."


	10. Sounding - Ringabel/Edea

Ringabel sat on the bed, some trepidation filling him as he watched Edea drape across his lap, his already stiff dick in her hand. With his hands tied tightly behind his back, he could do nothing but watch as she teased him, running her nails up the underside of his shaft until he burned with fire in his core. She knew how to get him started, but she was being surprisingly… gentle. 

"What are you intending to do?" he asked her, confused. She normally would tease him for a bit before bending him over the bed and fucking him in the ass with a dildo until he came. Then she would make him eat her out until she was good and satisfied. Sometimes if he were lucky, she'd ride his lap so they could orgasm together, though it had been a few weeks since they'd done that. Right now, he didn't see any of her usual dildos lying about, and she wasn't even wearing a harness. He wasn't sure what her plans are, and that scared him.

"Oh, just experimenting," she told him, giving his cock a languid stroke. He shifted slightly, biting his lip.  "You know, I've fucked almost all your holes."

His ass, sometimes his mouth... what else was there? "You have..." he replied slowly. She reached down to fondle his sac, squeezing it gently in her hands, and he found that he couldn't bite back his moan.

"So I thought I would play with the last one. Though I wouldn't quite call it a _hole_ ," she said, and she dipped her tongue to play it along the slit of his cock, tugging the foreskin aside with her thumb. Ringabel hissed slightly at the sensation.

And then hissed again when she pushed her tongue _into_  the tiny opening of the slit.

"You can't," he gasped. There had been a sharp pain, sending shocks straight into his groin. "It's too small." And yet, he felt an excited pulse in his core at the very idea.

"That's what this is for," she said gently, stroking his shaft again and reaching for the small black case by her side. He watched as she zipped it open to reveal the metal rods inside, ranging from very thin to quite large. Almost too large. He swallowed.

Edea selected the smallest of the rods, something that seemed hardly larger than the width of a pen. The tip of it was tapered, graduating to the thickest part of the rod, and she rubbed the cold, harsh length of it along the slit of his dick. He licked dry lips, hips lifting into her hand as she stroked his dick again.

When she pushed the tip of it in, after putting some lotion over it, she squeezed his shaft at the same time and Ringabel let out a low moan, conflicting feelings swirling within him. The rod was very small, though still the largest thing he'd ever had shoved into his cock, and it stretched him thoroughly, burning slightly as she pushed the rod down into his shaft. His chest heaved as she rolled it between her fingers.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him, seemingly concerned. 

"It's fine," he breathed. Yes, it hurt, but it also felt very good. His cock felt stretched and _full_  and that sent heat to his core. It was a sensation unlike any other, something new. Something exciting.

"Hmm," Edea replied, stroking him gently. He moaned, spreading his legs further as pain and pleasure both shot to his balls. Everytime her hand pumped over whatever length had the rod in it, it hurt, it felt _wonderful_. She was now slipping the sound out and back into him, pushing it further down his shaft with each motion. 

"Yes," he groaned. It was like getting caressed from both within and without, stimulated from all sides. He wasn't going to last much longer, though he wasn't sure he'd even able to come with his cock blocked up. "Like that."

"You're a pervert," she said to him, amused. Most of the sound had been pushed into him, but enough remained for her to hold gently in two fingers and rub up and down, fucking his cock with the metal rod. He bucked into it.

"I am," he admitted, gasping. That sharp sensation was back, his inner shaft screaming with intensity. "But, need I remind you - you started it."

This was all her idea. It wasn't his fault that his cock was harder than it had ever been. He could see the outline of the metal, especially the very end of it, pushed down near his base, as it moved. It ran against all sorts of nerves that had never been stimulated - weren't _meant_  to be stimulated…

Edea pulled the sound out, and precome flowed out from behind the sound. Even with his eyes watering, he could see that the hole at the tip of his cock was red around the edges, widened more than it was supposed to be. As he watched fluid spill out, no longer blocked up in him, she lowered her head to lick the gape left behind by the metal, her tongue gentle. He moaned again.

"I think I can use the next one," she said, reaching for the case again. She set the smallest one aside, reaching for one of its brothers. It was identical in all but size, just slightly larger. Enough of a difference to be felt, he was sure.

"Let's try it," he suggested, already eager for the sound to enter him. He had _just_  started to adjust to the small one, but something slightly thicker would be good, very good. She rubbed lotion over the tapered tip of this one as well before she pressed it against and inside his hole, and he let out his loudest moan yet, the noise coming from deep in his chest at the sheer _stretch_.

Like before, she used the same technique, rolling the metal sound between two fingers as she pushed it further and further into him. Then, once it had reached the base of his cock, she let go to watch the way his cock bobbed in the air, kept straight by the sound that poked out from the tip, the metal gleaming in the light. "How's that feel?"

"Good," he managed to reply. Good was an understatement. Despite the burn of his shaft being stretched, the sensation of being _filled_  was beyond words. He felt stimulated from root to tip from within, pleasure coiling tight in his belly. All he needed was a little nudge and he was sure he could come harder than he ever had before.

Edea gave him that nudge now, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking him swiftly. The sound stayed in place within him despite her quick movements, and he found himself choking as the pleasure built up fast and deep, unable to breathe for how intense it was. He lifted his hips off the bed, straining to try and relieve some of that pressure before he popped and -

He came with a long,  low groan, his cock pulsating in her hands. The sound slid out of his cock and fell to the bed as come shot out from behind it, urged on by her hand and the deep inner caressing he'd just received from the metal rod. The pearly fluid smeared over Edea's hands and his stomach, Edea continuing to milk it from him until he felt completely drained and empty. The head of his cock was flushed deep with blood even as he began to soften, the hole at the very tip still stretched wide. He bit his lip as she ran her thumb over it.

"You seemed to enjoy that," she said, reaching for a tissue to clean her hand.

"I did," he admitted, his cheeks feeling hot. He'd once entertained the idea of playing with himself in such a way before, but had dismissed it as folly. Now, he might have to kick himself for not experimenting before. The climax he'd just was possibly the best one he'd ever had. He was already eager to replicate it, perhaps move onto something a bit bigger…

She smiled at him, and leaned over to kiss his cheek, settling against his side. His hands were still bound, so he couldn't exactly cuddle her, but he could at least roll over slightly to press his form to hers, enjoying the way her fingers traced over his sensitive member. "Good," she said. "'Cause I'm gonna keep doing it until you can take the biggest one."

The biggest one was likely larger than one of his fingers, he judged, eyeing it now as it lay with the others in the black case. He shuddered at the idea of it being shoved into him, being stuffed so thickly. His cock twitched.


	11. Tentacles - Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains slight spoilers for the Yoko sidequest in Bravely Second

It was the third Sin Beast they were fighting, and Magnolia was already tired of the whole ordeal. Beelzebub was a horrific mass of writhing tentacles, along with a grotesque mouth containing far too many teeth. And that crown? Tacky.

It was also proving itself annoyingly difficult to beat, having already felled Edea. She lay unconscious at the edge of the battlefield. Yew was trying his hardest to keep the rest of them up and awake, but she could tell he was at his limits of Mana and stamina. He would need an Ether soon, but what if he was attacked while his health was low? She turned to him. "I'll give you an X-potion if you use an Ether," she told him as he recovered from casting another Curaga.

"That's a good idea," he nodded, and reached his pack at the same time that she reached into hers.

However, they were too slow. Beelzebub attacked them then, covering their forms with a thick stream of acid spewing from its gaping mouth. Magnolia gasped as the acid burned her skin, the fumes heating up her eyes. She staggered, and through the nose of the steam rising from her form, she clearly heard the thump of Yew fainting.

"Hang on, Magnolia!" Tiz called from Yew's other side. He had been using physical attacks and relying on items as well. Yew was their one magic user for the fight. "Use a Phoenix Down on him and I'll use that Megalixir on us all." It was a precious item, one of only two that they had, but if he thought they should use it, then she would trust his instinct.

She scrambled for one of the light, warm downy feathers in her bag, but before she could reach it, something thick wrapped around her legs and yanked her to the ground. Gasping in surprise, she looked to see that Beelzebub was now so close that one of his tentacles had reached her. It wound up around her waist, strong and slimy feeling, and pulled her up into the air.

"Magnolia!" Tiz shouted. His cry was silenced suddenly, but she was too disoriented from the sudden change in height to look and see what had befallen him. The tentacle dangled her upside down, twisted her around so that she could see only the monster, its gaping maw screaming at her. She scowled at it.

"You're an ugly thing," she told the monster, beginning to pull magic from within. Magic wasn't her strongest skill right, but she was sure she could at least use a Thundaga.  

Before she could chant out the word, the end of a thick tentacle shoved itself into her mouth and she choked, biting down on the rubbery appendage and attempting to shove at it with her hands. But more tentacles were curling around her now, forcing her arms to her sides. Something hot and bitter filled her mouth, forcing its way to the back of her throat. She tried to spit it out, but her lips were by the thick mass at the end of it, the mass forced further into her mouth as a tentacle wound itself around her head and neck. She had no choice but to swallow, and when the fluid hit her stomach, she felt that heat spread all the way throughout her body, shocking just how _warm_  she felt. The warmth loosened her muscles, relaxed her almost against her will. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she found had no resistance as the beast's many tentacles continued to spiral around her until two of them forced her legs apart.

The acid attack from early had weakened her clothing, and scraps of it were coming off with the slightest movement from the slimy tentacles holding her aloft. In short order, she was bare amongst the writhing mass, nipples hard as her breasts were assaulted with the rough ends of the suckers on the underside of each appendage. One wrapped around her breasts and squeezed them, undulating slightly between her mounds as they hung freely in the air as she did. 

Magnolia gave a cursory struggle, feeling tightly bound by the tentacle that was still holding her arms to her torso, but the warmth in her stomach was like a haze falling over her mind. Why did she need to struggle? A certain feeling of hunger, of needing _more_  was making itself known, along with a pulsing in her core in time with the tentacle that was rubbing itself between the apex of her spread legs. She imagined that if it plunged in, she might feel… fulfilled. Yes. Fulfilled.

The slime that the tentacles left behind as they rubbed against her made it that much easier for one to plunge the tip in, the ball-like stinger forcing her wide. She let out a gasp before the spike of pain in her sex was quickly soothed by the heat that spread from the penetration. Oh yes, she felt full, overly so. The swollen ball plunged its way in and out of her, leaving trails of slime to drip down her exposed thighs. The cries of pleasure that she made, in time with the thick tentacle in her sex, was muffled by the mass still in her mouth. It was still dripping hot fluid that she continued to swallow, heat building in her until it was almost unbearable.

Another tentacle lined up with her rear entrance, slime relaxing that muscle just enough for it to shove its way in. Tears pricked at her eyes at the sheer fullness she felt, three tentacles plunging in and out of her from different angles. She had no idea how she could even have the _room_ , as thick as the round masses were, undulating their way up her body and filling her core with satisfaction that kept her limbs heavy. 

For what seemed like hours, she hung in the air, fully compliant as she was continuously fucked by the slime-dripping tentacles that had wrapped around her. Tightness was building in her core, a thirst unable to be quenched by the heat in her form no matter how long. She came with a muffled scream, clenching tightly around both tentacles in her lower half, convulsing as pleasure rolled over her in waves. She rode that wave for as long as she could, but the tentacles didn't stop. They only increased in their pace; the quickness of their motions boiling in her until it was all too much to bear. Once more, she hit her climax, body convulsing in her tight bonds. The haze over her mind spread even further. 

Before she could fall into the deep blackness spreading at the edges of her vision, a crack of Thundaga lit the air. It filled her senses, the sting of the lightning chasing out the pleasurable heat in her form and replacing it with an intense agony.

Beelzebub screamed in fury, its tentacles seizing up and withdrawing, dropping her. Luckily, her fall was only a few feet, though she still lay on the grass, stunned. Slime oozed thickly out of her mouth, as well as her sex and ass. It covered her mostly bare skin; only a few scraps of clothing still clung to her arms.

"Magnolia," Tiz was saying, his voice sounding distant to her ears. "Get up, get up…"

He pulled her arm and dragged her to her feet. His face was a bright red, but he looked terribly concerned. His eyes flickered down to her slime covered form before he forced them back up above her shoulders. She blinked at him.

"Follow me," he hissed, and as he had to use both hands to pick up Yew into his arms, could not continue to drag her as he led her to Edea's form. Beelzebub was recovering, once more encroaching upon them. Magnolia too, was recovering, crossing her arms over her bare breasts and ducking her head down as Tiz pulled out a bright stone from his pack. He held it aloft and said the word that engulfed them in light and - 

Teleported them away from the Obelisk. She could see it in the distance, along with Beelzebub's raging form, but the monster was too far away to notice them now. They were safe.

"I'm going to … to change into Wizard," she decided, and he nodded, handing her the Asterisk. Yew and Edea were stirring now that they were out of the battle, but before either of them could open their eyes, the scraps of clothing that could not keep her decent were replaced with the pajama-like garb of Wizard the covered her entire form. Slime was still in her hair, but at least she was clothed.

"Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a rampaging bull," Edea murmured then, rubbing at her eyes. "Did we kill it?"

"Not yet," Tiz replied. He had a megalixir in his hands, weighing it carefully. "I think we need to fall back for now, and come back another day."

Even from this distance, they could see Beezlebub retreating back to the Obelisk, now that its prey were gone.

"Why?" Edea complained. "We're right here!"

Yew was picking at the stained remains of the white Bishop clothing. "It spit acid on us," he said. "I think we need to bathe and refresh before we battle it again. Maybe look at what Asterisks we're using...  Magnolia, what's in your hair?"

"Acid," she said cooly, lifting a hand to rub away the slime. "When you fainted, it spit acid on me again."

"That doesn't - " Yew started, but Tiz interrupted him.

"I think a bath sounds great," the older boy said, and Yew could hardly argue with his idol. "We definitely need to rethink our strategy there. We almost lost for good, there. I don't want that happening again." He put the megalixer away and pulled out a handful of other bottles.

Magnolia shifted, pressing her thighs together as the other three downed potions for the walk back to the Rubadub. She didn't want it happening either, did she? Even now she could remember the press of the tentacles curling around her, the sheer satisfaction she'd felt at the intrusion between her legs… she took a potion that was offered to her and swallowed it down, and found that while it healed some of the soreness she felt in her violated holes, it did nothing to ease the hunger she felt.

"Perhaps a big meal as well," she suggested. "Something more."

Anything, though she already knew nothing could satisfy her the way the tentacles had. Gluttony, was it? Now she understood.


	12. Intercrural Sex - Agnes/?

Her thighs were thick, muscular from months of traveling, and absolutely perfect for plunging his cock between. Warm, soft skin caressed his dick from all sides as he pumped his hips against the back of her thighs, his hands keeping her steady by the waist.  He had always liked the sight of her thighs, easily visible under the very high hem of the Vestal garb, but now he was getting very up close and personal with them.

"You're so stiff," Agnès whispered, voice quiet but amused. Her thighs were getting slick, though he couldn't be sure if it was from sweat, his cock's excitement, or the damp heat he could feel just inches above his shaft, enticingly close. "Does this really please you so?"

"Yes," he replied in just as quiet a voice, flicking his tongue along her neck. He tasted salt from her sweat and kissed her pulse point. She moved back against him, rubbing her thighs around either side of his cock. He inhaled sharply through his nose, snaking a hand around to fondle one of her breasts through the thin Vestal garb. Her nipple was stiff against his palm as he squeezed and cradled it, pulling her even closer to his form, her bottom pressing to his stomach.

"So desperate," she said now, voice tight with her own desire. "It's almost pitiable."

He didn't  _feel_  pitiable. Yes, he fucked Agnès's thighs because she wouldn't have sexual intercourse. She wanted to hold off on penetration until she knew for certain it wouldn't affect her prayers to the crystal. He respected that, and so entrapping his dick between her thighs had been the next best thing. Her thighs were just as good to warm his cock, squeeze around it, bring him to a swift climax. When she was in the Vestal garb, which left her thighs exposed for him, it was even better. Her clothing could remain untouched, unwrinkled. They would emerge from the hallway they were in with no one the wiser at what had just taken place.

Which is what they were planning on doing right now.

Just on the other side of the wall he could hear the sounds of their friends talking, laughing. Airy's shrill voice, high and annoyed at whatever their two companions were telling her. Airy wanted to know where Agnès was, what was taking so long for her to get ready. He felt heat spike in his belly, because  _he_  knew where Agnès was. She was pressed against him, her thighs encasing his cock in their soft heat.

He increased the pace of his hips, breathing heavily into the Vestal's neck. "It pleases you as well," he pointed out, voice barely above a whisper. The dampness between her legs was mostly her, he was sure, oozing from her pulsating core he longed to slip his dick inside, if not for her restrictions. Instead, he got only a hint of it in how slick the area between her thick thighs was. His cock felt so heated.  "Is that pitiable?"

She let the softest of moans, reaching a hand up to squeeze his as he played with her breasts. "It's not," she confessed. "I enjoy it."

He smiled. Yes, she did enjoy it. "Turn around," he told her, pulling his cock out from between her thighs. It bobbed erect between them, shiny in the dim light of the hallway they were in from her fluids. He gave it a quick stroke with his hands as the Vestal turned to see him, her cheeks flushed with desire and nipples stiff through the fabric of her clothes. The hem of her garb was pushed up, revealing damp panties. He sighed at the sight, and reached down to squeeze her ass, drawing her close. His cock slid right against the apex of her thighs, in the hottest part of them.

She clung to his arms to steady herself as she straddled his cock with her thighs, once more closing them around his shaft. This time though, the pulse of her sex was much closer. He could feel it with each thrust against her, the moist heat covering his dick like a fog.

Agnès began to rock her hips, her thighs rubbing up and down his length. He stilled himself and let her control things now,  keeping her on her feet as she fucked his cock with her thighs. The ridge of his cock was exposed with each movement, surely visible from the back of her form. He leaned down so that he could kiss her, breathing out against her lips as she rocked into him. Her thighs were as tight as a vise, squeezing his cock with her toned muscle. He wasn't going to take much more, not with how hot everything felt.

"I'm gonna come," he mumbled against her lips. She squeezed her thighs together, squeezing his cock at the same time. His entire staff was tightening, his sac felt hot and painful, and his stomach was beginning to cramp as the heat coiled in threatened to come apart.

"Are you?" she asked him, lips molding to his. "Go on, come. Come."

She had never climaxed from this, but she didn't ever seem to need to. It didn't stop heat from flooding his cheeks as he grasped her thighs and came between them. She continued the motion of his thighs around his twitching member, milking it of the thick come that shot out and dribbled down the back of her legs, spearing across the insides and thoroughly making a mess of them.

He bit his lip to keep from making a noise, not when he could  _still_  hear the others talking about where they might be, and she was kissing his neck, holding him tightly as she let his cock drain against her skin, where his come began to trail down to her boots.

When he felt drained, going soft even as trapped between her thighs as he was, he straightened up and kissed her nose.

"Was that good?" she asked him, eyes twinkling. She gave his dick one last squeeze, one last caress between her thighs.

"Always," he said to her, smiling. He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Here you are."

Agnès began to wipe her wet thighs with it, and he noted with some pleasure how slick the inside of them were, not just with his come but also with her own juices that had flowed down from her sex. She was already tugging the hem of the Vestal garb back down over her panties, which were still wet. She'd have to walk around in them until she could properly change.

Once her thighs were dry and she looked like nothing out of the ordinary had taken place, she handed the handkerchief back to him, and he wiped his dick clean before tucking it back into his trousers, lacing them tight. The handkerchief went into his pocket, balled up to get the dirty parts on the inside. He would wash it later.

"We should return to the others," she said, smoothing her hand down her Vestal garb to ensure there were no wrinkles. He couldn't see any indication of what they'd just been doing. She looked pristine, as always. It was their little secret.

"Yes," he agreed. "Why don't you go first, through the front? I'll go the back way."

They parted then, Agnès darting toward the end of the hallway to emerge out into the area where their companions were waiting. He went the other way, picking up his pack that he had left down on the ground. He'd slipped away from the rest under the pretense of checking their supplies, and he only needed to make his way through two adjoining rooms to make it look as though he'd been in the storage area this whole time.

When he rejoined the others, pack over his shoulder even as he shoved a container of phoenix downs into it, they were gathering around a table. Two of them were sitting on chairs, with Airy on the table, but Agnès still stood, facing away from him. She was leaning over slightly in front of the table, looking at some map or another item on the table before him. Her thick, beautiful thighs were clean and dry… aside from the singular drop of come that was slowly dripping its way down the back of one.


	13. Frottage - Ringabel/Tiz

Country inns were good for several things. Warm breakfasts, good dinners, and relatively inexpensive. They felt cozy and homey, but that was in part to their one downside; they had as many as six beds in one room, all pushed closely together with only cabinets or nightstands between them. A traveler would be expected to share his space with others, his personal belongings pushed into the space underneath the bed. There was no privacy to be had.

Ringabel _knew_  that, and had gotten used to it. As much as he liked being able to enjoy some time alone, maybe cry himself to sleep now and then when it was only him and Tiz and they had an unspoken code to never talk about each other's late-night vulnerabilities, it was nice to be surrounded by the sound of his friends' quiet breathing as they slept. But tonight was different. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed, weighed down by the three blankets he was underneath, and looked up out the window. The moon was bright, illuminating the room nicely. If he glanced around, he could see the lumps under the other three beds, where Edea was snoring away and Agnès was sighing softly in her sleep.

Tiz was quiet. Too quiet. He peered more closely at the nearby bed and saw Tiz shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Aha! So he was _not_ the only one suffering with awakeness right now. 

Oh, he was tired. They'd spent all day walking through the mountains and were within just a few hours of Florem, but they had come across a small village in the Florem fields, and there was an inn they'd decided to take full use of, to refresh themselves. They'd even been able to take quick baths to rinse themselves of the worst of the grime that clung to their skin and hair, and had eaten a warm dinner before going to bed in the room they would share. 

That meant that it had been well over two days since Ringabel had had any time to himself, and he was aching for it. His cock was tight in his pants, painfully restricted by the leather of his trousers. He had been wondering if he was desperate enough to try and relieve himself of that pressure, shared room be damned, but now...

Ringabel slunk out of his bed, bare feet hitting the floor, and took only one step to Tiz's bed, sitting on the edge of it. Tiz paused a moment, then shifted, giving the older boy enough room to stretch out so that their faces might be closer. Edea was a heavy sleeper, and would likely not wake until the sun hit her eyes or someone was foolish enough to shake her awake. Agnès, on the other hand, could wake with loud noises. They had to be careful of her, and of the fairy that dozed on the Vestal's pillow.

"Can't sleep?" Ringabel asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Anything the matter?"

"It's…" Tiz hesitated. "It's loud?" he said.

Ringabel frowned. Tiz had said he'd found it hard to sleep due to the noise of the windmill in Ancheim and the bright lights of Florem, but those were both far away. The only sounds to be heard in this room were Edea's snoring, and the owls outside. The wind. Surely Tiz, who had grown in a village probably not unlike this one, would be used to the noise level. "Is that all?"

"My stomach hurts," Tiz offered. "Maybe something we ate was off."

He had to think about that one. They'd had the same meal, something that the inn's owner's wife had cooked for them, thankful to have guests. Traffic had been slow since the wind had stopped, and she'd hoped they would be among the first of many parties to come through. "I feel fine," Ringabel replied. Perhaps Tiz had a stomach bug, which would be terrible. What would they do without him?

Tiz shifted uncomfortably, rolling to his side. "I'll go to sleep in a bit," the other boy said, so quiet that Ringabel had to strain to hear him. "I just need…"

There was something in Tiz's voice that was painfully familiar. It reminded Ringabel of his own desperation. "You need what?" Ringabel probed. Even in the silvery light of the moon, he couldn't miss the way that Tiz's face flushed hotly. Aha.

"What are you doing?" Tiz hissed as Ringabel started to worm his way under the blankets. "Get out of there!"

"I'm cold," Ringabel gave as way of explanation. He _was_ a bit chilled, thanks to the wind coming in through the windows, and Tiz's nest of blankets was a warm haven. But really, what he was looking to do was huddle down in the blankets where he could get very up close and personal with Tiz. This might be exactly the thing he needed.

Once the blankets were settled over them, they both went quiet, listening for any indication that Agnès or Edea might've woken. There was relative silence, though Edea did snort in her sleep and pull her blankets closer. Ringabel smiled. Adorable.

"You're having the same problem I am," he whispered to Tiz, his mouth very close to the other boy's ear. "I am sure of it."

"It's not a problem," Tiz started, but he cut himself off with a sharp inhale when Ringabel squirmed close enough that his thigh brushed against the front of his pants. Like Ringabel, he was also wearing his pants to bed. The tight leather couldn't hide the bulge in the front.

"But it is an inconvenience," Ringabel supplied, eyelashes fluttering. At the feeling of Tiz's bulge against his leg, his own cock had given an answering pulse. He took a deep breath. "Let's take care of them."

If they were united in their shared discomfort, then there would be no problem, and he couldn't think of a better way of relieving his pain than with a helping hand. Or perhaps, not quite a helping hand.

"We can't wake the girls," Tiz said weakly, even as he rolled to his side. Ringabel settled against him, reaching out to grasp one side of his hip with a hand. 

"We won't," Ringabel said, planting a kiss to Tiz's forehead. "The blankets will muffle the noise, and besides… so will our clothes."

His clothed cock had rubbed against Tiz's thigh as they settled, and the feeling had been so good that he'd gotten the idea just to leave their clothing on. Trying to unbuckle their pants and pull their drawers down would take too much effort. The bed would creak too much. No, instead, they could just…

He lined up with the tent in Tiz's leather pants and rubbed his own against it. Tiz jumped, but was silent, exhaling slowly through his nose. For Ringabel's part, a feeling not unlike a Thunder spell ran through his veins, centered on his entrapped member. It fed into his core, a simmer heat in his lower belly.

"Oh," Tiz said, his quiet voice tight. His hand wormed up to squeeze Ringabel's leg. "That's it."

"That's it," Ringabel said, sounding smug that he figured this out. This would relieve the tightness they both felt, and then they might feel good enough to sleep as well.

Tiz rolled his hips forward, and Ringabel bit back the moan that threatened to slip out of his lips at the tightness in his pants as their clothed cocks pressed together. The tightness was almost painful, but the friction was enough to make it pleasurable. He squeezed Tiz's hip and shifted close enough that the front of their pants could press together. They wouldn't even have to move their hips much if they just ground against each other, sliding their dicks against one another, shafts rubbing together even through their clothes.

Tiz was breathing heavily, but quietly and controlled, his fingers digging painfully into Ringabel's thigh as he rubbed against him, bulge incident looking in its largeness. There was no further give in his trousers, it seemed, not even as he rubbed the full length of his shaft against the matching one in Ringabel's. Ringabel was biting on his lip to control his own noises, tasting iron on his tongue as tried to control himself from bucking his hips against Tiz's for any possibly greater relief. Yes, it felt good, even as unyielding as his pants were being, but going faster and noisier wouldn't bring him relief any sooner, would it? Not when his cock couldn't get to full hardness, leather too stiff to allow him any more room. He'd have to get himself off with only a partially turgid erection, even one that was delighting in the rough stimulation, ecstasy simmering deep in him. 

It was only just barely keeping the pain at bay, because each movement built upon the last, feeding into a white-hot coil that was tightening as their cocks rubbed together. Desperation was driving his movements, a desire he couldn't hold back from. The more he rubbed his bulge against Tiz's, the closer he got to that long-awaited release.

The room was quiet, the noise of their leather pants rubbing together muffled by the thick blankets on top of them. Ringabel pressed his face into Tiz's shoulder, kissing against the younger man's heated neck to further stifle his noises. His toes curled into the blankets as he grabbed Tiz's ass to hold him still, so that he could _grind_  their cocks together, feeling Tiz's pulse even through two layers of leather, and his stomach was clenching tight as that coil in the very base of his cock sprung apart. It fizzled up his spine to the base of his head and - 

He came, biting down on Tiz's shoulder and holding his breath as his cock pulsed and emptied into his trousers. He kept grinding his twitching cock against Tiz's, drawing out his excruciating climax, easing the pain with more spikes of pleasure until the warmth had faded through his limbs, his whole body going limp.

Tiz was still hard, still grinding against him. Ringabel held him, rubbing at his back, until Tiz too, stiffened and came, the shepherd's chest heaving. Ringabel's cock felt overstimulated, but still twitched at each rough contact against Tiz until they were both settled, breathing slowly evening out.

Then, he stretched out stiff limbs, feeling his bones crackle and… feeling the warm come in his pants slowly drip down his hip. Oh. Oh he hadn't even thought of that. That was not the more pleasant of sensations he'd ever had, sticky and almost slimy as it spread out. Being an amnesiac and all, it was the first time he'd felt such a thing, and immediately decided he wasn't a fan.

Tiz was making a face. "I need to go the washroom," he muttered, pushing Ringabel out.

Ringabel would need to go as well, and while he was in there cleaning up, he would wonder to himself why he hadn't just thought of going to the washroom to relieve his urges in the first place. He carefully slid out from under Tiz's blankets and retreated to his own bed, steps awkward. He couldn't sleep like this; it was almost a worse feeling than his erection!

"Let us never speak of this again," he said to Tiz when they passed each other in the short hallway to the restroom again. Tiz looked much refreshed, and in that moment Ringabel _hated_  him.

"Agreed," Tiz said, voice still quiet though they were no longer in the room with the sleeping women. 

"Next time," Ringabel decided. "No pants."


	14. Handjobs - Ringabel/Tiz

He _had_  said that next time they decided to help each other sleep, it would be with no pants on, to prevent the disastrous mess left behind, and he intended to hold onto that promise.

Next time however, was months away. Things became a whirlwind of activities, in many ways, and there were so many other things to think about than help each other relieve bases urges. The very idea escaped his mind until late one night on the Eschalot.

He was wandering back to his room, yawning painfully loud. It was very late in the night, and he was awake much longer than he'd wanted to be. But all signs on the horizon had pointed to a storm blowing in, and he'd wanted to get them away from it before stopping for the night. 

Tiz was awake, the younger man rubbing at his eyes as he peered out into the thin hallway. There were so many rooms on the Eschalot that they'd had no reason to share. The privacy had been appreciated by Ringabel many times, but the general space for them all to think was needed.

"Is the storm over?" Tiz asked.

"Yes," Ringabel replied. "It's settled and we should be good for now." He was going to go to bed and sleep as long as possible. Edea had likely slept through the storm, as she slept through a great many things, and would be awake early enough to move them on the seas if needed. He had begun to teach her how to pilot, and she could do it decently enough, especially over water. Did it keep you awake?"

"A bit," Tiz admitted. "I'm trying to go to sleep now."

Ringabel smiled at him, and his own words drifted back into his mind. "Why don't I help you?"

Tiz frowned at him. 

"No pants this time, remember?" Ringabel prodded, hoping to nudge Tiz's memory. And he was supposed to the amnesiac here! To his relief, Tiz remembered now, and flushed a deep red.

"I, uh… "

"I _insist_ ," Ringabel said, pushing at Tiz's door. "Give me a few moments and you'll be snoozing before you know it."

Tiz let him in, stepping back away from the door. Ringabel entered and quietly shut it behind him - as quietly as it could be shut, considering how heavy it was. Already, his trousers were getting tight with his excitement, though luckily he wouldn't be keeping them on very much longer.

"You don't have to," Tiz started, sitting down on his bed. "I'll go to sleep eventually on my own." Despite his words, though, Ringabel could see him begin to caress the front of his drawers; he slept in only those and a thin t-shirt.

"I know, and so would I. But this is more fun, isn't it? We'll both sleep better this way, I'm sure." He usually did after climax, and he was certain that Tiz was the same way. What man wasn't?

Tiz made a face at him. "There isn't enough space on the bunk for both of us to sleep here."

"We'll make do."

They had to do make do by laying out very close to each other. Ringabel discarded his pants and boxers, folding them carefully and placing them to the side before joining Tiz on the bunk, stretching out his legs and sliding one between Tiz's. Tiz too, had already removed his underthings and he was bare from the waist down.

Ringabel took a moment to admire the other man's cock, even only half-hard as it was. He slid his fingers down the length of it, cradling it gently in his palm. It felt so alive in his hand, Tiz's heartbeat pulsing through it. Tiz groaned as he started to stroke it lightly in his hand, eyes closing in bliss.

"This won't take long at all," Ringabel assured him, noting the way his hips rocked almost imperceptibly against his hand. 

Tiz opened his eyes to give Ringabel something of a glare. "It will too," he muttered, and grabbed Ringabel's own cock in his hand. Ringabel groaned; Tiz hadn't bothered to be gentle, and that had sent wonderful sparks straight into his groin. "I bet you come first."

"Hah," Ringabel ground out through gritted teeth as Tiz pumped him in a tight fist. "Are you a betting man?" This would be among one of his top three most ridiculous bets, he thought, as Tiz nodded, his hand squeezing around Ringabel's shaft. "Loser gets ...."

"Loser doesn't get to masturbate for a week," Tiz said, and Ringabel gasped. That was just cruel and unusual!

"Accepted," Ringabel replied, because he _knew_  he would win, and it would be funny to see how wound up Tiz got after a week. He may have looked mousey and unassuming, but Ringabel knew for a fact that Tiz was just as hormonal as any young man.

They could spit on it, but their hands were currently preoccupied. Ringabel instead increased the pace of his hand, squeezing Tiz's erection. By now, the other man was fully hard, his cock weighly nicely in Ringabel's palm. He twisted his wrist as he pumped up and down on the shaft, the tight skin tugging with his motions. Tiz's legs were straining as his hips rocked up, doing half of Ringabel's work for him.

Tiz was being rough, deliciously rough with Ringabel's cock, his hand tight as he stroked it. The calluses on his palm from years of hard farm work felt tough and unforgiving, extra stimulation to the sensitive nerves down Ringabel's entire length. He rolled his hips into that touch, enjoying it as Tiz slowly worked him up to climax.

No wait, the entire point was _not_  to come so soon, even if the heat was getting nice and hot in the base of his shaft. He shifted, trying to think of something that was decidedly unsexy.

… he was not very good with thing of such things without notice, because the only thing on his mind was how stiff and thick Tiz's cock felt in his hand, the veins and ridges bulging as the other man neared his own peak. His cock was hot, and Ringabel noticed his grip getting slicker, either with sweat or with precome, he wasn't… sure. 

Tiz moved closer, tugging Ringabel's cock down so that the heads of their dicks could nudge together, and Ringabel groaned.

"Here," he said, and dragged himself as close as he could get, until their shafts pressed tightly together, rubbing against one another. He would have been content to leave it at that, some sort of bizarre sword fighting scene, but instead he wrapped his hand tightly around both of their cocks and _tugged_.

Tiz moaned, lifting one leg to sling it over Ringabel's hip. It meant their cocks could be that much closer; very little room was between them now, only enough for their hands and cocks to fit together. His head nestled against Ringabel's shoulder, their chests touching when they inhaled. "Isn't that cheating?"

"It's not," Ringabel insisted, twisting his hand to caress both swollen heads.  He kissed Tiz quickly on the cheek. "I swear it."

"Mmhmm." Tiz did not sound convinced, but he said nothing more as he too, reached between them to wrap his hand around the base of both shafts, his hands quickly pumping along the expanse of skin that Ringabel's hand wasn't covering.

Ringabel gave an appreciative moan, pumping once more over the heads. Yes, he could focus on the top and Tiz could focus on the bottom, the two of them stroking both cocks at the same time. It was brilliance, and he wondered why he'd never thought of it before.

He focused now on caressing the heads of both cocks in his hand, squeezing on every upward motion as though he could milk out the precome that was now drooling out of one - or possibly both. The fluid make his grip that much slicker, that much easier to quicken as he twisted his hand over and around the stiff shafts that were rubbing together, both as a result of their hips rocking and also because of the hands entrapping them, keeping them together. Any moment now, and he was sure that Tiz was going to come. He made sure to focus his efforts on Tiz's cock in particular, fingers pressing gently into the fleshy glans each time he squeezed.

Tiz was playing just as dirty, his nails like little trails of fire at the base of Ringabel's shaft. He was pumping his hand quickly, moving around his palm to stimulate different parts of their shaft in each moment, but always keeps his nails against Ringabel's skin in some fashion. It was as if he knew Ringabel had a high pain tolerance, and enjoyed a bit of it now and then! 

"Almost… there?" Ringabel panted out, holding his hand steady around the top half of their cocks. His hips bounced, rubbing his shaft along Tiz's, the length of it held in place with his fingers. Every bit of his shaft was alight with pleasure, from the root of it, still squeezed in Tiz's strong, to the very tip, which was beginning to drool out precome. He was very near his limits, and his sac felt tighter than it had ever been.

"Not… before you," Tiz replied, his voice tight. Ah, so he was taking the challenge seriously. Ringabel would have to up the ante then… and he did so, by nuzzling into Tiz's neck. He kissed at the warmed skin there, licked it gently, and then bit down.

Tiz let out a strangled, satisfied moan, and Ringabel was very proud of himself, very proud, up until the point that Tiz _squeezed_  their cocks in his hand. It was _tight!_  Before he could recover, the other man's hand had dropped down to fondle his tight sac, and there his fingers pressed into the very sensitive skin right behind it, _right!_  into the coil of heat that Ringabel had been letting simmer. It went over the boiling point in an instant and he came with a shout, the noise muffled by Tiz's hand. At the same time, he squeezed the head of their cocks, and he felt and heard Tiz gasp, the man's hips hammering up into his hand as his cock started pumping out come, the thick fluid coating his fingers and making his grip almost _too_  slick.

Ringabel kept his grip firm, rubbing their weeping cocks with his fingers. He wasn't sure who had come first - no, he was firm that Tiz had. It was the only explanation.

Hardly any of that mattered as their cocks began to go soft in his grip. Slowly, he let go, glancing down to see their shafts wilting quickly, the heads still flushed from arousal, but messy from release. Very messy. He lifted his hips to nudge his soft cock against Tiz's, slightly amused.

"You came first," Tiz pointed out, nudging back.

"I did not," Ringabel argued. "I'm sure it was you."

"Ugh," Tiz replied, rolling back - and nearly falling off the edge of the bed. Ringabel grabbed his hip hastily and tugged him back, pulling him close as their cocks and hips nudged together. "You _bit_  me."

Ringabel smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. But It'll be covered by your shirt, I assure you."

"That's playing dirty," Tiz accused. "And you still came first!"

"I did _not_ ," Ringabel once more insisted. His cheeks felt hot, and sleepiness was beginning to overtake him. He had been right; a good strong orgasm was now making him very tired, not at all helped by the fact that it had been one of his strongest yet. They bickered for some time, even as Ringabel felt his eyes begin to droop shut. Finally, he could take it no longer.

"Rematch tomorrow," he said, draping his arm around Tiz's waist and pressing his face into the other man's neck, kissing consolingly at the bite mark he'd left behind. "We'll take turns. Time ourselves this time, perhaps..."

"I'm going to tie your hands behind your back," Tiz threatened, but he was melting into Ringabel's embrace all the same despite his words, yawning rudely. He wiggled close enough that their soft cocks could rub against one another, as their legs tangled together. "And maybe gag your mouth so you can't bite."

"I said I was sorry!"

He was sorry, yes… but not that sorry.


	15. Facesitting - Agnes/Alternis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also contains asphyxiation and brief rimming!

"I'm glad to hear that you are all doing very well," Pope Agnès said into the crystal shard in her hand. The King of Caldisla had offered her a room in the palace to stay in, one where guards could be posted outside of the door, along with her personal escort. She was in that room now, settling down for the night and relaxing on the bed. "Things are well in Caldisla, also. The King is very keen on catching up on everything that has been missed."

"We'll be back in Caldisla soon," said Yew. "You can fill us in on all the details then."

"Take care of Alternis for me!" Edea called.

Agnès giggled. "I will, of course. You all stay safe." She set the pendant aside, reaching over from where she sat to enclose it safely inside the nightstand. It was only then that she looked down at the man whose face she straddled. Only his chin was visible as he breathed deep, inhaling the heady scent of her sex through panties dampened by his mouth and her excitement. A large tent had long since formed in his trousers, the fabric stretching to its limits, but he was under strict orders not to remove his hands from her thighs.

"You did a very good job of keeping quiet while I was talking," she told him, patting his chin. His response was a firm lick to the white cloth. "I'll have to let Edea know how well behaved you are."

He pressed his nose into her, nudging it along her slit and against her clit, and she sighed, rolling her hips down against him. "I'm going to remove my panties."

When she and Alternis had first retired into the room, she had told all the staff that they were going over plans for the next day.  They had actually done that, by way of Agnès straddling his face and reading his notes from their meetings out loud, adding in her own input as he listened from under her thighs. He had responded in his own way, squeezing his fingers into her thighs, or tonguing words against her panties. The traveling group had called to check in just as she had reached the very end of his notes, and he had ceased all movement so that she could speak to them. His poor cock had been unattended to this entire time, the bulge looking painful and tight. Agnès cast a glance over to it as she rose up onto her knees so that she could begin to tug her panties down her thighs.

Alternis breathed fresh, clean air for the first time in nearly half an hour. His face shone. "Your Eminence," he started, voice strained. 

"Yes?" she asked. Surely he wasn't going to say he didn't want her sitting on him anymore!

"My dick… it's beginning to get painful. Please, may I…"

"Hmm," she thought out loud, taking her time to consider it. Normally, she would have him continue to be restrained because it wouldn't necessarily stop him from orgasming. But he had been so good during her call that she supposed she could give him a little leeway this time. "Very well," she finally decided, as she pulled her panties to her knees and then to her calves and feet. It went onto the nightstand. Alternis could take her used panties back to his own quarters later if he wanted. "You may reveal it."

As she undressed, Alternis reached down to unbuckle his pants, revealing thin black drawers that were thin, showing a hint of his stiff flesh underneath. Those were quickly moved out of the way, the Dark Knight tugging out his cock and sac until they were bared to the air. He was half-hard, but not fully stiff, though his cock flexed as she watched it, gaining hardness under her gaze. It wouldn't be long until he was fully erect, she decided. He just needed a bit more.

So a bit more she could give him.  Agnès once more positioned herself above his face, her knees on either of his head as she faced his torso. He reached up to caress her thighs, thumbs tugging at her sex only inches above his face. She was exposed to him like this, just as he was to her.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. 

"Of course," he replied. 

With that, Agnès lowered herself to straddle his face, covering it in one motion. She felt his moan reverberate through her sex, and bit back her own as she settled over him, thighs widening as she got comfortable. His entire face was pressed up into her slit, from his nose that nudged into the folds, to the tongue that could caress her clit when he slipped it out. She sighed with pleasure at the feeling as he adjusted under her until both of them were comfortable.

"After this, I think I will retire to bed," she said out loud, knowing that he could hear from under her thighs. Her hands drifted up to cradle her own breasts as her hips rolled, seeking some stimulation from the man below her.

He responded to her unspoken request, his tongue lapping up against her clit, curling around the nub that was already slightly erect from earlier, stiff and sensitive. With his tongue curled he could tug around it, stimulating from all angles. She let out a soft noise of contentment, rocking her hips. His arms, wrapped around her thighs, squeezed her gently.

His mouth was so soft, so hot against her aching sex. Though his tongue was busy, he could still nudge his lips and nose against her folds now and then, stimulating other parts of her just as well. She found herself relaxing over him, leaning forward so that she could press her breasts to his stomach and spread her thighs out further, lowering herself even more to his face. 

He groaned as she did, and his cock was fully hard now, even as he tugged her even closer, his tongue pulling away from her clit to lick at dripping folds. She bounced her pelvis slightly on top of his face, the wet slapping fueling her lust and excitement.

She felt more than heard his answering moan, a hum against her wetness that reverberated through her. He slipped the tip of his tongue into her, swirling it around before thrusting it in further. She tensed her thighs at the slight intrusion; while it wasn't near as deep as anyone could get with a finger or even a dick, it still felt heavenly, and she could feel him wiggling it around, getting a good taste of her sex.

His arms tightened further on her thighs, forcing her in place as she started to rub her wet sex back and forth over his face. The tightness in her stomach was building, a feeling that made her toes curl almost painfully. She rubbed her breasts against his stomach instead, groaning. By now, his tongue had slipped back out of her sex and he was once more lavishing her clit with attention. His lips closed around that bud and suckled it with a gentle force as he pushed his nose deep her into folds instead.

He tapped a diamond pattern into her thighs, and Agnès understood. She propped herself up onto her elbows to look down at her spread thighs and the man buried under them. "Ah, so that's what you desire."

Alternis was a Dark Knight, which was part of his charm. It also meant he could not only take, but _desired_ a certain amount of punishment, just as he was seeking it now. No wonder his cock was now fully-erect and looking painfully stiff, flushed red with his excitement.

Agnès shifted and pushed herself down further, letting Alternis drag her wet pussy against his face until she felt him stiffen all over, and his fingers dug painfully into her thighs. Then, she lay her head down on his hip and waited for her orgasm to come, watching his cock closely as it started twitching.

The countdown had started. Either Alternis would get her off or he would suffocate under her warm sex. With their position now, his airflow was gone. His lips closed around her clit with desperation, suckling hungrily at that nub as his tongue flicked the end of it. She had to be careful not to buck away from his face - lest air get back to him - but she ground herself into it instead, pleasure spiking.

What had been a shallow pool of warmth in her core, slowly building itself up to the edge, was now a scorching fire within her that licked at her edges. She could feel the heat in her legs, all the way up her spine until it reached the base of her head. Out of her lips slipped noises of joy and delight as he forced her to the edge. His tongue was continuing to assault her clit, his lips a strong force of delicious suction that she could feel vibrating throughout her _entire_  form and his nose was buried deep into her entrance, nudging at the sensitive nerves there.

He was bucking underneath her, short fingernails clawing at her skin, and his chest heaving for air that he couldn't reach when Agnès came, pleasure overflowing. She moaned, biting down onto his hip to muffle the noise and pressing herself down once more against his face as her climax rippled through her. Her sex pulsated against him, not at all caring for his need for air, but he let her ride through it - he had no choice - his suckling only increasing in intensity. Wetness flowed from her to cover his face, fill his mouth, but Agnès was aware of a hot wet that wasn't from her, his tears.

She sighed and reached up to his cock. It was a deep, deep red. Very stiff. A drop of pearly fluid had accumulated at the tip but hadn't begun to fall, even though his hips were bucking now, his distress increasing. She wrapped one hand around the shaft, dry and hot in her palm, and gave him a few quick strokes. That's all he needed.

His thighs were tight, his stomach even tighter, and he came hard with a muffled scream, come shooting out the tip of his cock. It smeared on her hand, on his thigh, some of it even got on her _face_ , and she kept rubbing her hand up his trembling member, milking him of every last drop as he thrashed.

Then, and only then, did she lift herself up on her knees.

He gave a gasp and started coughing as fresh air filled his lungs. Agnès hummed to herself as he breathed, sliding up to take the head of his softening cock into her mouth to clean him. He'd been so good today, so wonderful, that he deserved this. The orgasm he'd given her had been one of the best yet, so intense that she could still feel the little aftershocks coursing through her. Her clit was eager for more. She sort of was as well, but Alternis was at his limits.

Neither of them said anything until she was finished, and his cock was more flaccid, drooping against his stomach. She gave it a gentle pat.

"Your Eminence," Alternis started, voice hoarse and sounding weak. His hands were caressing her thighs, touching bruises that were beginning to appear. "Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not," she reassured him. Yes, she would need to take a potion to heal the bruises, but he never meant to leave them. He just didn't know his strength, especially when he was low on air and his Dark Knight tendencies kicked in. "It's quite alright."

He ran one finger down the length of her slit, circling the tip of it against her clit. "Then, you are to retire to bed now?"

She _had_  said that, but the way that her clit felt so alight at his touch said otherwise. She sighed, propping her hand into her chin to think. The guards outside were surely going to be suspect if Alternis spent more than a couple of hours in her room, and though the doors and walls of the castle rooms thick, noises could drift through them… and she should retire to bed soon, if she was to wake up early in the morning, as was her habit. He needed sleep as well, for all he pretended he didn't.

Alternis answered the question for her, leaning forward to give her sex a kiss. His tongue flicked into the folds, and his hands squeezed her ass. 

She smiled. 

"I will retire to bed shortly," she decided. "We still have yet to go over tomorrow's schedule, after all. Are you listening?"

His only answer was his tongue as it continued to explore her sex, tracing the edges of her folds, then upwards, to her rear, where he licked the ring of tight muscle. She moaned at the sensation, head lowering to his stomach one more, where his cock was already beginning to twitch with life. Encouraged by the sound, he licked at her ass again, lapping at the muscle until it began to loosen enough for his tongue to slip in. Her sex was enjoying it, despite the lack of direct stimulation, and she was already getting wet once more.

It was going to be a long night.


	16. Public Sex - Edea/Alternis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor spoilers for Bravely Second

One of the many changes that Edea wanted to bring to Eternia was that Central Command was more than just an imposing military base. It would also be _home_  to the soldiers who were stationed there, including herself. So much of her childhood had included dreary stone walls and raging storms outside. It was time to change that.

With the downsizing of their military forces, several of the floors would be cleared out to include more spaces to bring comfort to their lives. Exercise rooms, offices for study and work, another cafeteria space, and her favorite idea of all - an indoor park. 

It would be a small park, given that Central Command was much taller than it was wide, but the ceilings were tall enough to support the small scrubs native to Eternia, many, many flowers on lifted flowerbeds, and a pathway that winded through it. The whole thing would be lit with greenhouse lamps that would be imported from Caldis, and it would be a nice touch of spring year round, even with a raging blizzard outside. The troops were already so excited at the idea, and though they were still finishing up on planting in some sections, a good portion of it was already open so the men could enjoy themselves, sunning in the lights on the planted grass or eating their meals at one of the two open pavilions for such things.

Edea was touring it today with Alternis at her side, checking on the progress of the last section. Since it _was_  indoors, all of the planting areas had been lifted off the ground about a foot, to give the plants as much room as possible to grow healthily. Eventually, she wanted to expand the area at the base of Central Command for another park, one that the citizens could access, but that would come further down the line. This was already improving morale, which was wonderful.

"They're almost finished with the last few batches," she said, leaning onto the stone divider to touch a flower's petal. All the flowers were imported, though they also had seeds that had been planted which would grow into the sparse areas. 

Alternis nodded. "We're right on schedule. All that will be left is installing the automatic sprinklers and the watering system, and then we can open this section to the men as well."

She sighed deeply. The scent of flowers filled her lungs. "I'm glad. It's so nice and warm in here, you can't even tell it's winter!"

"The men have said the same. They're enjoying it. This was a good idea of yours, Edea."

Edea gave him a smile as she straightened up and lead him further down the path. There was a third pavilion here, one that had yet to be finished, though it at least had the table in the center, tools covering it. She sank down onto it now, facing him. 

"Are you saying I don't always have good ideas?" she teased him now, laughing lightly.

He was wearing his helmet, but she was certain that his cheeks were flushed at her sentence. "O-Of course I'm not suggesting such a thing," he stammered out, taken aback. "Since you have become Grand Marshal, I say with certainty that this country is moving in a good direction."

"I'm glad," she said wistfully. That had been one of her many goals, to turn Eternia's public perception around. That was the reason they were downsizing the military, allowing their soldiers to retire at an earlier age, lowering recruitment quotas. The soldiers just weren't necessary anymore.

He came closer to place his hands on his shoulder. "You're doing good work. I mean it."

In response, she reached up to his helmet, reaching behind his ear to find the latch that kept it in place. He made a slight noise but did not move to stop her, though his hands squeezed her carefully. The helmet was easily removed once the latch was undone, allowing her to lift it up off his head to reveal his fair, handsome face. It went on the table beside her, amongst the tools.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, confused. She tapped his lip with a finger.

"You should enjoy the room too," she told him. "So take the armor off now and then."

He rolled pale eyes. "I can enjoy the room even in my armor. I can feel the warmth through it, just like any other."

She slid her hands down his chest plate. "There are some things that you can't enjoy in your armor," she said, and leaned back on the table, spreading her thighs for emphasis.

The flush that blossomed on his cheeks was enjoyable. "Here?" he hissed, his voice lowering. "Now? Do you _want_  people to catch us?" As if to punctuate her point, a unseen group of men called greetings to another man joining them for lunch. They sounded like they were just on the other side of the bushes.

"They won't if you're quiet," she pointed out. "You know you want to." 

He groaned, shifting uncomfortably. "That isn't the point," he tried to say, but she was already trailing down to his waist guard, looking for the little divot in it that she could unhook to remove it. He found it faster, slipping the guard off and placing it on the table next to his helmet.

"I don't think you need to remove all your armor," she thought as he also removed his shoulder and chest plates. They made a loud, clanging noise on the table. "I'll keep my legs above your waist, so don't worry about the greaves. He groaned, a different sort this time.

Edea didn't wear her waist plates in Central Command, not when she had to sit down so often, and so the only thing _she_  had to remove was her panties, reaching under her skirt to tug them off, where she could ball them up into a fist. Alternis was down to just his manifers and his greaves, and his body suit was _two_  pieces for his ease of access. He was unzipping it now, and the pants were pushed off his hips to reveal his thin drawers and an already stiffening cock, visible through it.

Impatient, she reached forward to stroke him through the fabric. He bit his lip, stifling a noise, but his hand reached up to caress her breast through her dress. He was careful, his touch light so as to not catch on the fabric, but it was enough to make her breath hitch. She was feeling a little warm already, excited at the publicness of this act, but was wishing she'd told him to remove his gloves so he could touch her too.

She tugged up and down his clothed shaft, feeling it pulse and harden between her fingertips. His drawers were beginning to strain, the tent pushing out against her. He was so easy to excite, and very eager once he was ready… Edea pulled away from him with a quiet noise of her own, slipping her fingers between her own legs to caress her damp folds. She leaned back onto the table and arched back, letting him get a good view as she touched herself, thrusting into her sex to prepare herself for him.

His drawers were shifted just enough so that he could tug his cock out, his hand wrapping around his length and tugging carefully, manifers be damned, as his eyes roamed over her exposed form. She rubbed frantically at her clit in little circles as her fingers twisted and wiggled in her entrance until she felt that she might be wet enough to take him without discomfort. Certainly, she was feeling very, very warm, even under the lights of the room.

When she slipped her fingers out, he was already there, his cock rubbing against her sex so that he could wet his shaft. The flushed head of his cock nudged her clit as he spread her folds with his fingers.

"Be quick," she reminded him. She could still hear the sound of soldiers around them, talking and laughing. The room wasn't very large. 

"I don't want to be _too_  quick," he murmured at her. She had to resist rolling her eyes at men and their pride, but in the next moment he had rocked back and then pushed himself into her in one deep motion, and she groaned as his cock filled her completely. 

Edea leaned her head back to look up at the ceiling of the pavilion. It was going to have lights in in it, eventually, but for now it was bare and white, and she had nothing to look at as Alternis started to pound into her, his cock hitting deep with each motion. This was a good angle, she told herself. They'd have to try it again.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close and keeping the noise level down as he pumped, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her torso. Already, pleasure was building up quickly in her core, each of his thrusts adding to the heat in her. His cock was at an angle to hit that _good_  spot inside of her, sparks shooting out from it with each moment. She tried to be quiet, but that was hard, and a low moan escaped her as her hips bucked against him.

"Shh," he said, and he was pressing against her now, holding her down onto the table. His hand covered her mouth. "We'll be found."

_Let them find us_ , she thought contrarily. Half of Central Command assumed they were screwing on a regular basis, and the other half insisted they were waiting until marriage. She was well aware of the various betting pools floating around and figured that if someone cashed in today, she wouldn't care. She didn't voice those thoughts - couldn't, with his hand over her mouth - but instead clung to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and clutching him close as he continued his pace.

If she rocked her hips against his, his cock could caress a needy, somewhat neglected clit, and so she did that now, the pleasure so sharp that tears sprang to her eyes, and her sex squeezed around his shaft. He let a low sigh, breathing in sharply through his nose. His mouth was pressed tightly shut, but she could feel low groans in his chest that he refused to vocalize so that they could have much privacy as possible, even here. But nothing could be done about the noises their bodies made as they joined, each thrust loud and obscene and _wet_ , and the way that the table was jostling with each of their movements. It hadn't been bolted down. A couple of tools fell to the ground.

They were going to be caught at this rate, she realized. Their men were likely wondering what the noise was, and going to investigate. They were going to come across their commanders in a very compromising situation, and… 

_Let them find us_ , she thought again, crooning against Alternis's hand as he stilled one thrust to grind his pelvis against her clit. She squeezed his cock and his shoulders alike, and his pale eyelashes fluttered. He was near release, and even if she didn't find hers right now, it still felt good. Wonderful. Pleasure was filling her, everything was so tight, so hot.

In a few short moments, _Alternis_  filled her as well, his hips coming to a stuttering halt, his last thrust hard _deep_. He let out a low moan, digging his fingers so hard into the table that she heard the wood scratch under his manifer. Edea rocked her hips, rubbing her clit desperately against the very base of his shaft, and her sex gave an answering pulse as her own climax hit her. She cried out into his palm, the noise muffled but not silenced as she shook under him. They rocked together through their orgasms, limbs tightly wound together, until all had passed.

And then she took a deep breath, clean breath as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. She pressed a kiss there before it went too far.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked, his words slightly slurred with post-orgasmic tiredness. He'd be fine once he pushed himself passed it, but his hands were still unsteady as he tucked his spent, softening cock back into his pants.

"Very," she replied, licking her lips. Her throat was dry, and she would need a drink of water soon… and a tissue, as well. Alternis had come in her, and Edea could  _feel_  his come begin to ooze out of her. Always disgusting. She started to tug her panties back on to help contain the mess.

He was reaching for his armor now as she hopped off the table to finish pulling her panties up. When she looked up at the pathway they'd come down, it was empty, but… it was very quiet. Too quiet. The sounds of men chattering with each other were gone. It was as if they were the only people in the room.

"Lunch hour over must be over," she said to Alternis. He glanced down the pathway as well as he tightened the strap on his shoulder guard.

"It must be," he agreed. "We didn't get anything to eat, though."

"I think we just had a good snack," she pointed out, satisfied with the way his already-flushed face deepened in color. "But we'll pick something up from the new cafeteria on our way back, perhaps? They've got a better cook than the one downstairs."

"That sounds fine."

He kept his helmet off, which was just as well if they were on their way to eat, tucking it under his arm as they made their way back to the entrance of the park room. She slipped her arm carefully through his free one, leading him to one of the smaller walkways, ones that were surrounded with thick, tall shrubbery and circled the very perimeter of the room. Through the leaves she could see glimpses of soldiers, huddling together very quietly, looking around at the main pathway. Talking about betting pools, she was sure.


	17. Pegging/Threesomes - Agnes/Edea/Ringabel

Edea had offered to let Agnès join them in their nighttime fun, and Ringabel had initially been _thrilled_ at the very idea. He knew the two girls had some fun of their own, usually in the bath where he wasn't allowed in, but now he would have a chance to witness some of it for himself!

This… was not exactly what he'd been expecting, though.

"Make sure he's nice and stretched out with your fingers first," Edea was instructing Agnès. "I like to get up to three, at a minimum. You can flex your fingers out, but it's better if you just pump until he's loose."

Ringabel was on his stomach, bent over the edge of one of the beds. His hands were tied to the bedposts, his knees were on the ground, and his legs forced apart with a spreader bar that Edea had strapped to his ankles. He was completely at the mercy of the two women who were preparing his ass for entry. 

"Understood," Agnès said. Her fingers were longer, a little more slender than Edea's, and they reached deep into him, touching sensitive nerves. He moaned, his excitement muffled by the thick gag in his mouth. She'd only gotten two in so far, but they wiggled around enticingly. "What do I do about his penis?"

"Ignore it," Edea said, and to add insult to injury, she flicked her finger against his cock, dangling uselessly between his legs. He gasped. "At least for now. He's just going to get soft as you start fucking his ass, and it takes him a while to get hard again. Just let it be, though I like to squeeze his balls sometimes." She did so now, squeezing them tightly, almost too tightly. He moaned again.

"He certainly enjoys this," Agnès observed. He was getting loose around two fingers, her digits pumping into him.

"He's a pervert," Edea replied, punctuating her sentence with a slap to one of his ass cheeks. "I think you'll like it too, though. There's something about being on the giving end that's indescribable."

The vestal laughed. "I look forward to it." She added a third finger now.

In no time at all, Edea deemed that Ringabel was ready, testing out the looseness of his ass for herself, just to be sure, and now Agnès positioned herself behind him, rubbing the head of a lubed up dildo against the muscle of his entrance. 

"Relax, Ringabel," Edea said to him, petting his damp hair gently. She unhooked the gag so that he might be able to speak or alert them to any real pain. He turned his head to kiss her leg. 

"I am relaxed," he told her. His cock was twitching with anticipation as Agnès pushed the head of the cock against him and… then it popped in, with little resistance, his body taking the bulbous glans up to the ridge. "Oh!"

"Oh," Agnès asked, stopping her pace. She stayed there, her fingers digging into his hips. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he breathed. No, it felt good. His ass was burning slightly; the tip of the dildo was much bigger than their fingers could be, but it was a nice burning sensation. That same bulging head was hitting inner nerves, sparking them. "Keep going, my dear."

She kept going, pushing the shaft in slowly but surely. His body was relatively used to it - Edea had fucked him in the ass on multiple occasions - and within short order he'd taken it all in. Her hips and the edge of the harness, pressed against his the outer rim of his ass.

"What do you think, Agnès?" Edea asked. Her hands were tracing patterns on the back of his neck.

Agnès was running her hands up the expanse of his back. "I feel powerful," the vestal said. She gave an experimental rock into him; he moaned his approval and rocked back. "I want to continue to… fuck him," she decided. Her cheeks bloomed with color at her vulgar words.

"Fuck him as much as you'd like," Edea replied. "When you've had your fill, he'll pay you back."

"Will I?" Ringabel asked, his throat feeling tight. That head was pushing against something hot in him. He needed Agnès to move, needed her to fuck him. Once his cock was hard, he could probably trap it between his torso and the sheets for extra stimulation so he could come.

"You will," Edea said, smiling sweetly at him. "Or she won't ever join us again."

He closed his eyes. "No need for threats, darling. I'm always happy to - ughhhh." He cut off with a groan as Agnès pulled back out and thrust hard, jolting him forward. He pressed his face into the mattress as he endured it, his body finally making the final adjustments around the thick shaft that pumped into him it no longer felt as tight. He still felt full, certainly, but the burning sensation was gone and replaced with something that tingled up his spine. His cock, which had wilted with the slight pain, was now coming back to life, slapping against the edge of the bed as he was moved.

Edea kept him ungagged, and now sat in front of him, her legs spread so that her sex was open to his eyes. And his mouth, the woman wiggling down until she was in easy reach. Already, she was wet, excited by his fucking as much as he was, and he buried his face happily into her folds, inhaling his beloved's sweet, sexy scent.

She held his head there, as though she had to force him to eat her out. He'd do it gladly, any day of the week, even if his ass wasn't currently being plowed through by another woman kneeling behind him.

Agnès's pace had been awkward, a bit slow at first, until she acclimated. Now her thrusts were quick and shallow, the wet slap of their thighs meeting together reverberated through the quiet air. She was smacking his ass every few pumps, squeezing the flesh there harshly in her hands. His cock was reacting in kind, getting almost painfully stiff not just at her quick motions but also at the scent of the woman he was currently eating out.

It was _hard_  to give cunninglus when his ass was being fucked at the same time, but he knew better than to complain. Edea was tugging on his hair, keeping him close to her need as he licked and suckled at her folds, kissed her clit, thrust his tongue into her entrance, moaned into her wetness as Agnès slowly fucked him to an orgasm.

"Touch his cock now," Edea was saying to Agnès. "See if he's hard. Look how he's moving back against your dick, Agnès. That means he just wants you to fuck his ass even more."

The vestal's breasts were bouncing with her movements, her nipples stiff. She reached down now, bending over and bracing herself on the bed by one elbow as she reached under his torso to find his stiff cock. "He's hard," she reported to Edea. "It's so hot!" Ringabel kissed frantically at Edea's sex, urging her to fulfill his unstated his desires.

"Tug it a little, but not too much. You don't want him to come until you're ready for him to come."

Agnès's hand was rough as she tucked his cock, and Ringabel's breath hitched. She was inexperienced, dragging his skin down with no lubrication to help her movements. His hips twitched, wiggling against the dick buried deep in him. She was now pressing her breasts to his back, a confusing sort of sensation in combination with her fucking him, as she played with his cock.

When she'd decided that she'd had her fill, she straightened up, grasped his hips in her hands, and started pumping again. Ringabel moaned against Edea's rolling sex.

An answering moan played out above him, and he twisted his head enough to the side - hard, given his restraints, to see the two girls kissing above his prone form, their tongues twisting together. Heat spiked in him. The sight was more erotic than anything he'd ever seen before, even when Edea had first started to fuck him.

Edea pulled away when she realized he wasn't eating her out anymore.

"Don't be naughty," she told him with a smile, her lips wet. She tugged his hair. "Once I come, you can come too. Not a moment sooner. Agnès, watch his cock to make sure he doesn't try to rub it against something."

"Of course."

Ringabel buried his face back into the wet sex in front of him, approaching her now with an eagerness bordering on desperation. He couldn't come until she did? That mean he needed to make her come and fast; his cock was painfully stiff, swollen with need, and each thrust of Agnès's dick into his ass was making it even harder. The head was so _big_  that it brushed against every screaming nerve in his inner core, and he swore it just went deeper every time she pushed in.

She rode his ass, thrusting deeply into him, for some time, finding a pace that she seemed to enjoy. He pushed back against her, to make sure that the dildo went as deep as possible, his ass and thighs meeting her each time. The wet noises that filled the air; not just from their meeting, but also from his mouth, were barely drowned out by the creaking of the bed as she fucked him into it. 

His ass felt very loose now, very warm as her dick plowed through him. He could come from his sensation alone, and he had, that warmth spreading up toward his head, where he was now curling his tongue around Edea's clit to play with it. She was tensing, rocking her hips up against his mouth as her orgasm approached.

He couldn't come until Edea did, he reminded himself, and then he had to pleasure Agnès afterwards… it was taking every last bit of his self control not to explode then and there, especially when he heard Agnès and Edea start kissing above him again, Edea leaning toward the other girl and pushing his head down so that he couldn't watch. He bit her clit in retaliation, then sucked it hard. The swollen, erect bud that was the center of her sex pulsed hard in his mouth, filling his tongue nicely, and then her entire sex came undone, her muscles convulsing against his face.

Edea moaned into Agnès's mouth, he imagined, judging by how it was muffled as her hips rocked. He let her rock against him as she rode her orgasm out, enjoying the taste and scent. So now… now he could come?

Edea pulled him back, tugging his hair. "Ringabel," she said. "You ready to come?"

He'd _been_ ready. Agnès was still fucking his ass, still sending heat into the base of his cock. He was so hard it was painful, and he wasn't sure one orgasm wasn't going to relieve the pain, not when his entire shaft felt swollen and neglected. His balls had never felt so tight.

"Please," he begged. "Please let me come."

She thought for a moment. "What do you think, Agnès?"

"I think he's ready," Agnès replied, scraping her nails up his back. "Why don't we let him come? I would like for him to please me once he's done."

"I will," he gasped. "I will do whatever you ask of me, just please - let me come."

Edea nodded. "Alright, sure." She scrambled off the bed, leaving him to press his face into the wet bed sheets, and kneeled down beside Agnès. She reached for his cock and wrapped her fingers lightly around it. "Agnès, slow your thrusts. Don't pull out of him, but don't move."

What was she planning? He didn't know, didn't care, not when she started to stroke his shaft from tip to root. Already, he knew he was dripping out precome, his body already right on the very edge… all it took was a little more of the touch of Edea's callused fingers, rubbing roughly against his sensitive, painful member.

He moaned, the sound bursting out from deep in his throat as her touch pushed him over the edge, and everything was worth it now. The pain in his ass, in his base, was nothing compared to the high that he was riding, and with just one more touch, he was sure he'd crash down harder than he ever - 

Edea pulled her fingers away and Ringabel gasped. His thighs were already tensing, his stomach clenching with the familiar sensation of a good orgasm, and his cock… his cock was twitching and he _felt_  himself climax, the warmth, sweet sensation causing his toes to curl and his untouched cock to shoot out ropes of pearly, thick come that would dirty the bedsheets and the floor. He rode that climatic wave, hips shuddering against Agnès's thick piece, but something was missing. He couldn't finish correctly, couldn't find that final release that he needed, and it was like his orgasm had only scraped off the top of the pot, not let it all boil out.

"Oh fuck," he sobbed. Tears were in his eyes. "Oh, please. Let me come." He was wound up even more than he'd been before. 

"I did let you come," Edea said smugly. "Look at all that mess. Well, you can't see it. But it's there, I promise. Didn't that feel good?"

It had felt good. That had been one of the most wonderful orgasms he'd ever had, but it also felt… incomplete. He was still aroused, cock hard and needy. "Yes," he admitted, biting his lip. "But…"

"No buts," she told him firmly. "Agnès, are you ready for your turn? He'll eat you out."

"Yes," the Vestal said faintly. She was cradling her breasts, body trembling imperceptibly. She'd felt Ringabel's orgasm, it seemed. "I would like that."

The two women switched places now, as Ringabel whined and groaned on the bed. He wanted his cock touched, not his ass fucked! Edea strapped the harness to herself, pushed it into him with very little ceremony; he was already very used to it by now, after all.

"You'll come when Agnès does," she told him. Agnès was now taking her place in front of him, her thighs sliding under his arms as she positioned herself very close to his mouth. He gave a welcoming kissing to a pink, pretty sex. It pulsed, her entrance fluttering as she settled before him. Her clit, though not as large as Edea's, was still swollen with need. He licked it to get a taste of her. Sweet, tangy, perhaps a bit spicy. Unique. She still was playing with her breasts, her fingers tugging at stiff, dusky nipples as she watched him.

"Yes," he replied, and buried his face into Agnès's sex. The sooner she came, the better. Edea was already beginning to fuck his ass, her hands slapping his cheeks as she thrust into him. She was less gentle than Agnès, her thrusts powerful. Deep, as she pulled out nearly all the way and pushed back in. He was going to _earn_  this orgasm, he thought. And then, he wasn't going to be able to sit down for ages.

It would be worth it.


	18. Cuckolding - Edea/Alternis (to Ringabel)

There was probably something pathetic about all of this. Hiding away in the office that connected to his bedroom, lights off and door slipped open just a crack so that he could hide away. From where he was kneeling, he had a clear view of the bed, where his wife was kissing another man.

She wouldn't just kiss Alternis tonight. Ringabel wet his lips in anticipation as Edea's soft moan reached his ears. The idea was sound; the married couple had attempted for almost a year to conceive a child, before seeking help from the white magic towers. There, it was finally discovered that one of the many traumas Ringabel had gone through had rendered him all but sterile. Alternis had not faced even a fraction of the pain that Ringabel had, and so his ability to conceive children was still intact, additional tests had shown. Edea had then asked him to do them a favour.

Ringabel tried to remind himself of that as he watched Alternis eagerly kiss Edea back, his hand sliding under her lingerie to cradle her breasts as they lay beside each other. Edea had insisted upon trying to conceive the "old-fashioned way", and Alternis hadn't protested. Ringabel had promised that he would give them privacy, and let them have sex as often as they needed to during Edea's fertile window, but he had discovered a passageway between the office and an old storage room, and had decided to take full advantage of it to watch them just this once. A part of him was jealous. A part of him was aroused beyond reason as he watched as Edea rolled over to straddle Alternis's hips, clearly excited by her partner. She slipped her lingerie, a tiny slip of pink fabric, off her breasts to reveal nipples erect with both exposure and need.

Ringabel pants were already tight as he watched it all, the fabric tenting painfully at his groin. He held his breath as he unbuckled his pants and shoved his underwear enough so that his cock could go free, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the sight before him.

In the room, Edea leaned over to kiss Alternis again, and the other man lifted his hands to squeeze her breasts, before sitting up so that he could take a nipple into his mouth. Edea moaned out Alternis's name, rolling her hips against his and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to let him suckle.

Ringabel started to stroke his cock, hand loose around his piece as he moved in time with the rolling of his wife's hips. Alternis still wore pants, but he could see the bulge in them even from his vantage point. Edea was rubbing herself against that bulge, her own sex clothed in only a thin pair of panties, tied together with a string, a pair that he hadn't seen before. Alternis's hands roamed down Edea's back to pluck at the tie holding her panties together until it fell apart, revealing her entirely to him. Already, Edea's sex was glistening wet in the dim light of the bedroom.

Alternis pulled away from Edea's breasts and leaned up to kiss her again, his tongue slipping readily into her mouth. She kissed him back, cradling his face and molding her lips to his. Their hips continued to rock together as they kissed, leaving Ringabel to wonder if they would fuck now, or whether Edea also wanted foreplay. He knew she usually preferred some build up.

He watched for long minutes as the two kissed sensually, their hands gentle on each other's form. Then, they parted and Edea pushed herself back from him and lay out on the bed, her thighs opening easily. Ringabel stroked his cock even faster in his excitement, biting his lip as Alternis kneeled between Edea's legs, kissing her ankle. The knight's mouth trailed down her inner calf, to her knee, and - Alternis had to shift onto his stomach - to her inner thigh. Then, his head disappeared between Edea's thighs, and Ringabel had to stifle a groan of disappointment. The angle was such that he wouldn't be able to see anything between Edea's legs, only the top of Alternis's head as he began to eat Edea out.

With one hand, Alternis reached down to push his pants off a bulging tent, revealing black underwear that strained under the pressure of a turgid cock. He rubbed himself against the mattress, his hips rolling in time with the motions of his head. Ringabel could only _imagine_  what Alternis was doing to his wife now. Was he licking her? Biting her? Sucking on her clit? Edea was certainly delighting in the other man's ministrations, her back arching. From here, Ringabel could hear her moans of pleasure, her voice low and needy.

"Yeah," she was moaning. "Yeah, right there  _Alternis,_ right _there_." Her hips jerked against his face, and Ringabel could see Alternis lift his head just enough to lay a kiss to the blonde girls at the apex of Edea's thighs, suckling gently at her clit before he went back down, his hands holding her thighs apart. Edea's hands tangled in his hair and held him close to her sex, keeping him where _she_  wanted him.

Ringabel watched it all with wide eyes, his breath coming out in short gasps. His hand was tight on his cock as he stroked himself in time with what he hoped was Alternis's motions, the way the man might be sucking or licking. Edea was _loving it_ , and she was so sexy when she was enjoying herself with her partner. He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of his beloving writhing under the other man, something he'd never thought he'd want to see. But no, it was a sight indeed, especially as she started to thrash against the man above her, a sure sign she was about to climax.

When Edea orgasmed, she came with a cry of Alternis's name, her body going tense, legs shuddering. Her hand seemed tight in Alternis's hair, judging by the way that she held him close to her sex while she rode out her climax, and when she pulled her knees to her chest, Ringabel had a _wonderful_  view of Alternis's face buried in her trembling, wet sex. He came in that moment, his useless come spilling out over his fingertips. He was silent, completely silent, biting down on his lip until he tasted blood.

Edea relaxed, stretching out her legs, and Alternis crawled back up her form, lounging beside her.

Ringabel leaned back now. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were talking about, but the two of them were talking in between kisses, Alternis's hand roaming on Edea's hip. Edea's body hid Alternis's from view, but judging by the way her hands moved, she was beginning to caress the front of the other man's drawers, perhaps even push them down so that she could stroke him? That seemed to be it exactly, judging by the way Alternis shifted and lifted himself up off his hips to shove his underwear down. Ringabel had a split-second view of the man's erect cock, Edea's hand wrapped around it, before Alternis settled back down, kicking his underwear to the side of the bed.

Ringabel wrapped both hands around his softening penis and started to tug himself, eager for the main event to start soon. Pain from over-stimulated nerves erupted in his lower belly, but he ignored it so that he could focus on the scene in front of him. Now Edea was rolling to her knees, Alternis underneath her. She kissed Alternis briefly on the mouth before moving to his shoulder, then his chest. 

Alternis was sitting in such a way that Ringabel had a clear view of the moment that his wife lowered her head into his lap, her tongue flicking out to the head of the man's cock. She pulled her hair behind her ear to get it out of the way, wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft to keep him steady, and tugged the head into her mouth to suck. Alternis caressed the back of her head with one hand, the other supporting his weight as he leaned back to let her do her thing.

Edea lowered herself down Alternis's shaft, so identical to Ringabel's, then back up. He couldn't hear noises, if she made any at all, but he could only imagine soft sucking sounds that she made. Wet slurps. Humming. Alternis was rolling his hips languidly up into her mouth, letting her suck him off. Lucky bastard, Ringabel thought. His cock wanted the heat of Edea's mouth around it, instead of just his hand, but this was as good as he was going to get until Edea's fertile period was over. He didn't want to interfere with the process, even if it took a few months for something to take.

The goal of this whole thing was for Alternis to fuck Edea, and so Ringabel wasn't at all surprised when she pulled back after a few moments of sucking Alternis's cock, saying something to him that made him chuckle. Then, the two of them were shifting around on the bed once more, and Ringabel held his breath as Edea rolled onto her back, opening her legs and grasping her own thighs as she gazed up at the other man. Was this it, finally? This was what he had been wanting to see?

Judging from the position that Alternis took between her legs, tugging her up slightly on his thighs so that their sexes would be even each other, yes… it was. But he couldn't see it from where he was sitting. Edea's thighs, wide open and shivering, blocked his view.

Maybe if he… yes! Ringabel scrambled to his feet, just in time to see Alternis guide himself into Edea's wet sex, the man's shaft disappearing into her. Both people on the bed moaned, the noise audible to Ringabel as he gazed upon the scene. What was also audible to his ears was the wet slaps of Alternis pulling out and pushing back into Edea, grunts following each motion. 

His cock was erect again, the arousal brought on both by the earlier abuse and by the sight of _his wife fucking another man_. Ringabel took himself back in hand and pumped eagerly, bracing his weight against the wall with the other hand. On the bed, Alternis was fucking Edea roughly, the bed creaking with each impact of their hips. He could see how fast the man's hips were pistoning, his motions almost a blur. Edea had drawn her thighs apart and her knees back, her fingers digging into her calves as she held herself in place. This meant a wonderful angle for Ringabel to view each and every deep stroke of Alternis's dick into Edea's sex. 

She was enjoying it, her eyes screwed shut with pleasure, the woman moaning out every time Alternis plowed into her. Her hips were rolling back to meet him halfway, her bottom smacking against his thighs. The noises were loud, obscene. Were others hearing this too, Ringabel wondered. Did the guards outside the door know that Edea was currently having sex with a man who wasn't her husband, or that her husband was watching every second of it? Were they also getting turned on by her moans that now turned into cries as Alternis shifted and adjusted his angle, bracing himself on the bed as he gave himself more leverage to fuck her? His hands were busy supporting his weight, and it meant that only his powerful thighs could control his rocking motions into the woman below him.

Edea's head rolled to the side to face the wall, the woman pursing her lips as she tried to breathe through the pleasure mounting in her. Her whole body was moving with each thrust now, her breasts bouncing. She opened her eyes to take a deep breath and - 

Ringabel felt his heart jump into his throat as Edea's gaze met his own through the thin crack of the office door. For a long, long moment, their gazes held, and then her eyes fluttered shut when Alternis gave her a particularly deep thrust, and she turned to look up at her lover, reaching to touch his face. She tugged Alternis down to kiss her, and then their moans were muffled by their lips meeting. Her arms wrapped around Alternis to hold him tight, and Alternis pressed himself against her, his arms circling around her in turn. 

The man's hips didn't slow, but Ringabel could tell that his thrusts were shallow for a few moments, as distracted by the kiss as he was. Edea's thighs wrapped around his waist.

Ringabel tried to calm his beating heart and leaned back away from the crack. His erection was still eager, still painful in its hardness. He stroked himself distractedly, keeping one eye on the scene before him. Surely she hadn't seen him. She'd just been staring into the darkness, likely wondering why the door was open. Well, he couldn't close it _now_. As soon as the two in the room had climaxed, he would scurry away through the secret passage.

Edea cried out sharply, and he glanced back.

While he'd been lost in thought, the two of them had shifted in position, and now he had a very clear, very open view of his wife's sex as Alternis drove into her. She was bent nearly in half, her knees toward her chest, with Alternis on top of her, and there were no obstacles between her sex and the door, save for Alternis's dick each time he rocked down against her spread thighs. He could see just how deep Alternis was going, his sac slapping against Edea's wet, flushed cunny with each hard movement. As Ringabel watched, Alternis gave Edea a few quick, deep thrusts, then pulled out all the way, reaching down to grasp his dick and rub himself against her clit. The motion meant that her sex was visible for her husband to gaze upon, as he did now with glazed eyes, at least until Alternis guided himself back in. Wetness dripped down her folds and into her ass, spreading across the bed. 

His cock had surged at the sight of his wife's well-fucked sex. He squeezed it painfully, cheeks hot. 

Edea's low moans were filling the room, piercing his ears. Every time she would be thrust into, she would cry out harder until Ringabel _sure_  that the guards were hearing her scream Alternis's name. By the end of the night, it would be all over Central Command. His shame was only fueling his lust, his cock beginning to pulse painfully and drool come at the sight and sounds before him. He only wished he could be closer.

He came into his hands at the same time that Alternis came into Edea. The other man's hips stuttered and then stilled, and Ringabel held his breath as Alternis held his position, thighs tensing as he pressed deep into Edea, filling her with seed. Only when Alternis sagged did Ringabel relax as well, muscles going loose with relief and embarrassment. Now that the deed was done, he needed to leave as silently as he had arrived, before either Edea or Alternis discovered him.

He tugged his pants and drawers up, giving the scene one last glance. Alternis had slipped out of Edea, and even from this far away, Ringabel could see pearly white come dripping out of his wife's pussy as Alternis examined it. With luck, the other man had impregnated her.

Something sparked in his belly once more at the thought, but Ringabel banished it away. He had to _go now_ , before either of the people on the bed decided to investigate the open door. Edea was watching the door again. He swallowed hard, pausing to watch her in return. She looked beautiful like that, her legs open and body flushed with arousal and want. He bit his lip.

Edea tore her eyes from the open office door to look at the man still kneeling between her legs. One of his hands was tugging her lower lips apart to look at her wet entrance, and one of her _her_  hands was rubbing at her clit. She still felt a bit wound up, especially after realizing that her husband had been watching her technical infidelity the _whole time_. Did it count as adultery if he'd given her full permission?

"How much do you think he saw?" Alternis asked. She had told him, in quiet, stilted whispers between kisses, that they'd had a watcher, and that they should give him a real show.

"Everything, I think," Edea confessed. "The door's been open since right after you got here." She had noticed it but had been too busy with greeting Alternis to care. _How_  Ringabel had gotten there when she'd confirmed that he was in the upstairs office, she had no idea.

"If it bothered him, he would have said something," Alternis replied, shrugging. He stretched and laid down beside her, his skin heated with post climatic bliss. One of his hands slipped between her legs to take the place of hers. She rocked up into his touch, but tried to stay as still as she could; some of the advice she'd been given by her doctors to help conceive had included laying on her back for a while after being comed into.  "You know how he is."

"I know how he is," Edea agreed. "And if I know Ringabel, he probably got turned on by you fucking me." Ringabel was weird, and he wouldn't have been watching _quietly_  if he was bothered by it. No, he'd likely been hiding away so that he could jerk off in peace while he watched them fuck.

Alternis smirked. "Well, he's in luck. How much longer is your fertile window?"

"A few more days." She had been monitoring it closely for a while now, ever since she and her husband had started to try to have a baby. But that had been months ago, and it had been fruitless, and they had decided to seek help, and everything had led to this. Ringabel had readily agreed to Alternis stepping in as sperm donor, especially since any child that one man sired would biologically belong to the other as well, given that they were after all, the same person. "He's got other chances if he wants to keep watching us, and even after I'm pregnant, I'm sure he won't mind if you fuck me, since it'll be your baby."

"You could always let him join us." His lips pressed against her hair as he snuggled against her. "It's not technically cheating if it's just a threesome."

"Is it technically cheating if my husband allows it?" she countered. "Mmm, I'll consider it. Maybe once I'm pregnant, the three of us can start sleeping together." She loved her husband very much, and wanted him to bond with the baby she would carry, even if he wouldn't be able to be the one to put it there. He would be its father, even if not its sire, but she wanted to let Alternis bond with his child as well. 

"I had better get you pregnant as soon as possible then," Alternis replied, and he smacked his hand down against her wetness, causing her to gasp. "Give me a few minutes and I should be good to go again. And tonight, as well?"

"We have a few _days_ ," she reminded him with a smile, though she was already reaching down to run her palm against his manhood. It was sticky with fluids, but coming to life at her touch. "You don't have to rush. 

"Who says I'm rushing?" Alternis said, laughing. "He's still there, you know," he added in a low voice, one that would not be heard in the other room.

Ringabel hadn't left them. Once she had realized his eyes were on them, she had continued to feel his gaze. Even now, she knew he'd probably heard the entire conversation between lovers. "I do know," she replied, just as quietly, kissing Alternis's cheek as she rolled over to cover him, taking care to remain as horizontal as possible. His hands were already spreading the halves of her bottom apart so Ringabel would have a nice view of her ass and sex. "Let's give him something to watch." 

If it _bothered him_ , he would say something. Instead, the only thing she heard was the sound of the door creaking as it opened further, then stilled.


	19. Standing Sex - Edea/Ringabel

Edea was still fuming an hour later as they all settled down for bed. Ringabel shot her nervous glances here and there, but he said nothing, seemingly sensing that her bad mood was at him.

Of course, it was! The _nerve_  of that man, disappearing for three years, only to return and immediately act like a fool. He was lucky that she'd only punched him the _once_ , and not pummeled his stupid face into next Tuesday. He would deserve it, for trying to see Agnès in the bath not just in front of Tiz (she had seen Tiz slowly grow annoyed, but had beat him to the punch), but also in front of _her_. For all his claims of being in love, missing her, thinking of her every day, he was doing a poor job of showing it.

"Edea," Ringabel finally began to plead. He was still in his armor as if he thought that save him from her wrath. "Angel, please… you know I was only joking!"

"It was a bad joke," she told him, crossing her arms with a huff. She had yet to change into her sleep clothes, and was still fully dressed in her usual clothing. _His_  usual clothing! He'd raised an eyebrow at it, but hadn't said a word, too busy being a giant pervert.

He sighed, remorseful. "Yes, I'm sorry. The only woman I wish to see in the bath is you."

Behind him, both Tiz and Yew, who had been watching the scene with interest, cringed. 

"What did you say?" she asked Ringabel, turning to face him. The idiot as always, didn't catch how thin of a line he was on. That was _not_  what she wanted to hear.

"Agnès is lovely, don't get me wrong. Any man with warm blood would want to chase her! However, if I were to speak about sexiness, and whom I really - " He was only digging himself further into his grave, and Edea didn't want to hear any more ridiculousness out of his mouth.

Furious, she slapped him hard across the face. So hard that her palm stung and the noise rang sharply in the air. Ringabel's mouth clamped shut, and he stared at her with hurt in his eyes that quickly gave way to anger. Good. It had been a long time since she'd seen him angry at her, and she was ready for a good row. All her frustration had come to a boiling point, and she needed an outlet.

"That was rude," he said, his cheek already going red. "I was only _saying_ …" he cut off as she raised her hand again, though it still smarted from the earlier impact. He took a deep breath, and -

"Okay, okay," Tiz intervened, ducking around Ringabel's side and holding one hand to Ringabel's chest, the other to Edea's shoulder. "Edea, lower your weapon. Ringabel… think about what you're saying, will you?"

"That's funny," she said. "He doesn't think about anything. He's an airhead."

"At least I don't resort to violence with every little thing!" Ringabel bit back at her. He was rubbing at his cheek.  "You could stand to use your words now and then! It wouldn't hurt you."

"It just might," she spat. "I could turn out like _you_ otherwise. Flighty, insincere, _sneaky_. You hid from us for months! How's that for words?"

"I am not sneaky!" Ringabel argued. "I had a very good reason! And need I remind you, I was trying to keep you out of trouble before you got yourself killed!"

"I didn't need your help!" she screamed. "I needed _you_ , you idiot!"

"Alright, that's enough," Tiz interjected again, seeing the tears of anger in her eyes. He gave her shoulder a gentle rub. "Why don't you two take this outside and talk it out? We're facing the wall, you should have plenty of privacy without being attacked. Just… just keep your voices down, and stop fighting. I know neither of you want to."

"That's a good idea," she decided. Yes, she wanted to get Ringabel alone, for more than one reason. 

Edea grabbed Ringabel's arm, squeezing more tightly than was likely necessary, but she had to keep a good grip on him before he slithered away, she decided. He let out a noise of discomfort before she realized she'd grabbed his bad arm. She should have felt bad. She didn't.

"Please don't hit me anymore," he begged as she dragged him outside. "I'm _sorry_."

"Do you know what you're apologizing for?" she asked him, suspicious. The flap of the tent's door closed behind them, and then the two of them were left in the chilly halls of the Vampire Castle. She tucked herself into an alcove made by one of the many columns on the walls, shielding herself from the chill. Ringabel shielded her more thoroughly, his arms resting on her shoulders. Since he was warm, she would allow that.

"I'm sorry that I upset you," he said. "I shouldn't have said those things." They stood in silence for a few moments, Edea resting her hands on Ringabel's hips. There were a lot of things she wanted to say to him, but she supposed she should start with...

"I'm sorry for hitting you," she apologized in turn. She was just so used to solving problems with violence, especially when it came to the Duchy's soldiers. _They_  attacked her for saying no to their pleas! But Ringabel wouldn't attack her… Ringabel was too kind. He loved her, for all his other faults, and he really hadn't deserved such a hard slap. Maybe just a little one. "Does your cheek still hurt?"

"You could kiss it better," he said. Edea closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was Ringabel, and she'd known what he was like when she fell in love with him. Idiot.

"Fine," she said, and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek that he offered to her. It was the least she could do, she supposed, since it was _still_  tinged red from the impact. 

Then, before he could pull back, a self-satisfied smirk already playing at his lips, she grabbed his chin and planted a big kiss right on his mouth. He gaped into it for a moment, utterly shocked and possibly terrified, before kissing her back with fervor, his mouth suddenly bruising against her own. 

Edea found herself pinned to the wall with Ringabel's arms wound tightly around her waist. His chapped lips molded to hers, kissing her so thoroughly that she felt dizzy at it all. He was letting out soft noises, sweet noises, obviously very eager for this and for her. She had kissed him only a few times before but never like this, and she realized now she'd been missing out. If only he'd been _home_  the past three years, they could have had a great many kisses!

They parted to breathe, Edea pushing at his chest until he straightened up. His eyes danced over her face. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked her. 

"I'm plenty mad at you," she said, puffing out against his lips. A simple kiss wasn't enough to make her not mad at him, though much of her anger had been softened. "If you kiss me some more, I might forgive you."

He let out a shaky laugh, and she could hear his heart pounding. "I'll be good," he promised, and ducked his head back down to hers. She clung to him, held him close and kissed him thoroughly as though it might make up for the years they'd been apart. Nothing could fill that time, or the hole that was still in her heart, but it made her feel better. His kisses were amazing, and when she felt the wet press of his tongue against her lips, she let him in with a moan. His tongue was gentle but insistent as he curled it around her own, sucking at whatever he could reach. It was all so much, and that coupled with the way he pressed her into the wall meant that she was very warm when he pulled back this time, his tongue flicking out to lick her lips.

"Now do you forgive me?" he whispered, nudging his nose and forehead to hers.

"Not yet," she murmured. His kiss had ignited something in her. She needed more, and judging by what she felt when she rolled her hips forward into hers, so did he. "Ringabel…"

"This is hardly the time or place," he said, his voice tight. Still, she felt him nudge up against her, something hard pressing to her thigh. His lips pressed to her cheek, then to her ear. "I want to _make love_  to you. Properly."

Make love. She shivered.  "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Then anywhere we have sex is the two of us making love," she pointed out. "Even if it's here." 

"Edea…"

He needed just a little more convincing, she was sure. "If not now, when?" she asked him. Because she wasn't going to wait months and months for him to finally be ready for proper love making, whatever that meant. He hesitated once more, his fingers curling on her hips, and she slid her hands down his back and to his butt, where she squeezed and tugged him close. He groaned.

"You're going to drive me crazy, my dear."

She smiled at him. "But that's what you love about me," she pointed out, and he pouted. 

"I suppose I do, yes." He bent to kiss her again, his lips eager against hers. She sighed happily, letting him push her against the wall as his hands started to roam down her waist.

The flap at the tent was rustling and they broke apart, Ringabel looking over his shoulder.

Tiz looked out on them. "Everything okay out here?" the other man asked, but Edea could see his cheeks beginning to tinge pink as he looked them over. "I expected more shout…" he trailed off as she glared him. Ringabel shifted nervously; Edea's hands were still kneading at his ass.

"Everything's fine," he reassured Tiz, voice steady even when Edea nudged her thigh to the front of his crotch.  "We're just… talking things out."

"Give us like... half an hour," Edea decided. Half an hour sounded fine. "We'll be back inside then, so don't come back out."

Tiz was shaking his head at them. "I don't want to know," he said and popped back inside. She heard him fasten the tent door back in place, and step away from it, leaving them with relative privacy, as much privacy as they could get, considering the location.

Ringabel nuzzled into her temple. "Only half an hour?" he asked, sounding somewhat annoyed despite his kisses. "Is that what you think of me?"

Edea resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, not when heat was pulsating between her legs and she could feel his stiff manhood so close. "Prove me wrong."

He grunted, nudging that stiffness right to the apex of her thighs, where it rubbed right against the core of her heat. She whimpered, digging her fingers into his ass and dragging herself against him, thighs parting. 

He slid his arms down from her shoulders to her thighs, grasping them tightly and lifting her up to press her against the wall. She clung to his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist as he supported her with his whole form, her back straight against the wall for leverage. Like this, she could feel his stiffness rub straight to the front of her dampening panties, her skirt folded up over her legs.

"Hold on to me," he told her, kissing the bare center of her chest. "I won't drop you."

She tangled her fingers through the back of his hair, enjoying the closeness. Enjoying him. "I know," she replied, rolling her hips to his. "I trust you."

He murmured, his tongue flicking out over the exposed curve of her breast before he lifted a hand up to peel the fabric away. A nipple was revealed, pink and already stiff with need, and he sucked it into his mouth with a soft noise. Edea crooned at him, dragging her nails down the nape of his neck.  His mouth was warm, his tongue was soft, and he played it around her nipple, suckling hungrily at it. She'd never had anyone play with her nipples, not like this, and watching him made her pulse even more. He was breathing hard through his nose, his lips and tongue working frantically at her until she let out a low, loud whine of need. He opened his eyes to look at her, mouth still pressed to her breast, and their gazes met. At her unspoken plea, he popped off the nipple with a wet noise, leaving it swollen and shining in the dim light of the lanterns, and kissed his way over to the other one, which he suckled in kind.

Edea moaned, not caring if the others heard her. Ringabel's suckling noises were just as loud, because it was impossible for him to be quiet even if he was too busy pleasuring her to talk. He was still rubbing his stiff dick against the front of her panties, which felt too sensitive and painful now. How he could stand to be trapped like that, she didn't know. She couldn't reach him, couldn't relieve him at all, not when he had her pushed against the wall like this. All she could do was touch his shoulders and his back, nails digging into the thick fabric of his bodysuit as he lavished attention onto her. She felt so wet; her panties had to be soaked by now.

He adjusted his grip on her, his arm sliding down to hold her to the wall, so that he could slide his other hand to the front of her panties, his slender fingers slipping into the side of them very easily. Edea gasped at the first light touch of his bare fingers to her sex, her folds parting easily for him. She yanked his hair.

Ringabel pulled back from her nipple to give her a self-satisfied look. "Someone's excited," he breathed. His clothed cock was pressing to her thigh now as he rubbed her with his fingers. She squeezed her thighs around him.

"Someone has been waiting to be fucked for years," she replied. Literal years. If Ringabel hadn't been an idiot and run off, they could have been doing this so long ago. She bit her lip, pushing back against the wall and down toward him as two of his fingers slid into her. "We've both waited long enough."

His breath hitched, and he leaned up to kiss her again. "I'm trying to savor this," he murmured to her, his fingers curling against her entrance. "You're so sexy."

"You can savor it once you've entered me," she replied, burying her face into his neck. "I want you." She wanted him, and not his teasing. 

He let out a breath. "Hold on, then."

She found herself holding onto his shoulders, holding herself up to the wall with his lithe form as he reached down to pull his cock out of his trousers, his hand tugging at his erection as he lined himself up with her entrance. She felt him nudge the head of his cock against her panties before he shoved them to the side unceremoniously and their bare skin met. Edea's toes curled.

With her panties out of the way, the fabric bunching up uselessly along his shaft, he could cradle her bottom in both hands as he lowered onto her. She gave another low moan as she slid down him, her body accepting him readily. She had expected some pain, some sort of resistance - that's what everyone said - but there was none. Just a feeling of complete fullness as she stretched around him until she couldn't be lowered any further, their hips meeting.

He braced her against the wall, supporting her with his arms as he slipped out and then pushed back into her with a grunt. Edea couldn't quite muffle the gasp that burst from her at his rough movement and dug her nails in as he did it again, jostling her. Her nails dug into his back, her thighs squeezed his hips.

"I thought you wanted to savor this," she managed to get out as his thrusts continued. She was trapped between the wall and a hard, thick place, his hips hammering up into her. All gentleness was gone now.

He laughed. "I am," he said, giving her a sweet smile. Sweat dripped down his forehead despite the chill in the castle. "I am enjoying this. Enjoying you."

She ran a shaky hand across his face and into his hair, and his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he increased the pace of his thrusts, holding her tightly to the wall. Normally, Edea might have something to say about her lack of movement, the way that she was completely at his mercy as he rocked up into her, but it only added to the thrill, especially given how exposed they were. The only thing that she could do was rock her hips down to meet him, which only slightly changed his angle of penetration, his cock hitting deep nerves and driving her closer to her peak with each stroke. She could clutch his shoulders, kissing at his face and neck as he pumped into her, but Ringabel was in control of their coupling, his strength shining through his actions as he supported against the wall with his body, pressing close to her. Just this once, she decided, since it was a special occasion.

Ringabel continued to hold her up against the wall as he pumped into her, his arms strong around her form. She was warm, not just from his embrace but also from his motions, the heat growing in intensity with each stroke. They could have had this for years, she thought, as he hit a particularly sweet spot inside. If he hadn't been so stupid.

"Edea," he breathed, his hips stuttering. "My _dear_ , I'm - " His strokes were suddenly frantic, swift and rough, jostling her against the wall and very nearly causing her to lose her grip on him. She drew her knees back, toes curling in her boots, because now he was pushing into her hard and then he was coming, a moan bursting from deep in his chest. She found herself whimpering as he thrust deeper than ever and stilled, his arms and legs tensing for a long moment before he relaxed.

"Don't drop me," she gasped, wiggling. She could already feel his shaft going soft in her, and rolled her hips down against him desperately. The heat in her belly, the tightness right underneath her core was still there, still needed to be tended to. "Hold me up."

With a low noise, he obeyed, bracing his knees and one forearm to the wall. The other arm looped around her bottom to hold her close, keeping his dick buried deep in her. She wiggled one of her hands down between them so that she could touch herself, rubbing over her neglected clit in swift motions. Ringabel watched her, his eyes glued to the sight as she rode him to completion, urged on by her fingers and slight motions of her hips. She came with a cry of joy, sex clenching tightly around him. He groaned.

"This is why I wanted to do it properly," he complained, pulling her close into his arms so they could cuddle. He was carefully lowering himself onto his knees, bringing her with, and keeping their hips still close together, though his shaft threatened to slip out. Edea nuzzled into his chest, once more wrapping her arms around him as her orgasm continued to pulse weakly in her. "I wanted to be able to please you."

"You did," she told him, resting her head to his shoulder. Her sore inner muscles squeezed his dick as she settled onto his lap. They were both still breathing heavily, chests heaving together. "I'm very, very pleased."

He nuzzled his nose to hers and she giggled. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked her. His arms were wound tightly around her, and in them, she felt safe. Loved. Very warm.

"Mmm," she thought. Her body was beginning to pulse once more at the closeness they had, and his manhood still buried in her. Though it was soft, and no longer pressing against sensitive areas, it was still very present. She wiggled slightly down against it, and he groaned. "I'm not sure about that."

"That's not fair," he complained, rocking his hips up to her. "I've done everything you've asked of me, and more!"

"You said some really stupid things," she reminded him, and he sighed loudly, clearly hoping she'd forgotten about that. "I won't forgive you until you've made up for every last statement."

He paused, and she could see the wheels turning in his head. She waited patiently for him, rubbing her fingers into his back, noting that he had more than a few knots in his muscles. "And…?" he finally asked her, licking at his lips as he glanced her over. Her exposed nipples were stiff in the cool of the castle. "How would you like me to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she said, and leaned up to kiss him, once more clenching her sex around his. He felt like he was getting stiffer, which was good. He was young, after all. They both were, despite the years of distance. "We'll stay here until you're done."

"Very well, my dear Edea."

The others were asleep by the time they slipped back into the tent, and by then Edea was no longer mad at Ringabel. It was just as well, since they had no extra bedrolls and the two of them would have to share… and so she led him quietly into the corner so that they could resume making up for lost time.


	20. Breast Worship - Edea/Agnes

Edea's biggest rule in military academy was that when in the changing rooms, you didn't look at anyone else. Keep your head down, and your back toward the room , and if you had to use the communal showers, your eyes should be too full of soap to notice others in the same space.

That rule had served her well and had made changing quick and easy. Almost painless. But now, that rule didn't apply.

One, she wasn't in military academy anymore, and she now shared a bathroom with just one other person, who was used to being nude around other women. 

Two, she didn't _want_  that rule to apply. She liked looking at Agnès too much.

Agnès had a body that was soft from years of worship, though slowly gaining firmness as she spent long days walking and fighting. She had thick thighs that quivered with her steps across the bathroom when she got out of the bath, and a tummy with the cutest amount of chubbiness to it. Her breasts bounced anytime she moved her torso or arms, dark nipples standing out from them and drawing attention with each motion. She was still fairly slender, apparently due to needing to fit into the original Vestal garb made for another woman, but she had _curves_ , and Edea both hated and admired her for them.

"There's nothing wrong with your body," Agnès reminded her patiently one day when Edea once again expressed how much she liked Agnès's breasts. They were in the bath together, soaking away their troubles after a long day.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with mine," Edea replied, cupping her own breasts with her hands. Her breasts were petite, but she hadn't ever disliked them. They were just the right size for her form. "I just like yours better."

Agnès smiled, shaking her head. "I think yours are lovely, Edea."

"You do?"

"They're so firm and perky. Mine have long ceased to be," Agnès said wistfully, reaching up to cradle her own breasts. "They're just…"

"I bet they're soft," Edea sighed, noticing how Agnès's fingers sank into the flesh of them. They looked hefty and full. "May I touch one?"

"If you would like," Agnès said, and she pulled her hands away and gestured Edea forward. Eagerly, the blonde crossed the bath. It was a bit awkward, but she managed to snuggle into Agnès's water-warmed side, right next to her breast. With one hand, she reached up to squeeze one of those delicious looking mounds.

"They _are_  soft," she said with glee, wriggling her fingers around. The flesh bounced with her movement, filling her palm wonderfully. "If I were you, I would want to touch them all the time."

Agnès laughed, amused. "They're nothing special."

"They're special to me," Edea insisted. She ran her thumb over the nipple that was beginning to harden, and felt it stiffen even further. Agnès shivered, and she reached up to cradle the breast that Edea wasn't touching. "They look fun to play with."

"Are they?" the Vestal said, thinking. "Perhaps I should let you play with them a while longer, then."

The bath water was getting cold, so they exited the tub and scrubbed down until they were merely damp, not soaking wet. Then, they wrapped towels around themselves and slipped out of the bathroom and into the room they shared. To Edea's relief, it was empty. Airy was still down in the pub, then.

This meant she could lock the door and climb onto the bed with Agnès. The Vestal's hair was tied up in a towel to dry, but the rest of her was exposed, breasts open to the air. Edea immediately cradled her breasts, squeezing them gently as she straddled Agnès's waist.

"I want to use both hands," Edea said, when Agnès touched her thighs, questioning. With both hands, she could feel both breasts at the same time. They felt like they were the same size, same amount of fullness, and both so very soft. Edea molded the flesh in her hands, taking care not to be too rough with them but wanting to enjoy herself all the same. They looked delightful in her palms, nipples sticking up stiffly from their curves.

Agnès had body lotion in her nightstand, something that she used on her elbows and knees before bed, and she fetched the container for Edea. Edea squirted out some of the lotion onto Agnès's breasts so that they might be easier to handle, certainly slicker. It also made them shine in the light.

"Are you having fun?" Agnès asked her, her fingers massaging into Edea's thighs. She shifted slightly under the other girl. "

"Lots of fun," Edea replied, running her hands up the sides of Agnès's breasts to press them together. They wobbled when she released them, falling into their natural, roundish state. "How about you, Agnès? Do you like this?"

The other girl's nipples were so stiff that Edea wondered if they were painful, as hers sometimes got. They had been as such for a while, and now Edea took them into her fingers, rubbing gently between forefinger and thumb to test them. Even the dark skin around them was hard.

Agnès let out a gasp. "It's enjoyable," she said, squirming under Edea's touch. "Especially there…"

Edea tugged up gently on her nipples, watching her carefully. Her cheeks were now flushed an attractive pink, her lips open as she breathed heavily, chest catching when Edea twisted carefully. "I wonder what they taste like?"

They tasted like lotion, she realized a second later, once she dipped her head down to lick at a stiff nipple. So that had been a bad move on her part, but the way Agnès had whined out her name had been rewarding in and of itself. Edea shifted so that she could lay out against Agnès's form, pillowing her head into her comfortable, soft chest. 

"Edea, be gentle," Agnès said as her only admonishment, her fingers running through the blonde's damp hair. "Please, don't tease me."

"I'm not," Edea said, nuzzling one of her nipples with her cheek. "Promise." Then, she turned her head and took a nipple into her lips, tugging it all the way to the back of her mouth until it, and the stiff flesh around it, filled her mouth entirely. Agnès's cry filled her ears. She suckled hungrily at the nipple until it no longer tasted bitter, but almost sweet. Her hand played with Agnès's other breast, rolling the nipple with her fingers and cradling its weight with her palm. 

After a moment, she pulled away from the nipple, leaving it wet with her saliva, and trailed kisses across the gentle curve of Agnès's breast instead, nipping carefully at the creamy skin, and admiring the way they jumped as Agnès did. She steadied it with two fingers around the swollen nipple, and with her mouth that suckled at each mark until they were colored with suction.

The other breast received the same treatment, Edea's mouth watering as she tugged the neglected nipple into her mouth to play with. She lavished the nub with her tongue, drawing it deeply into her mouth so that she could suck, tugging on it even as she did so. She played with it in such a way for a few long moments, breathing out through her nose, as her mouth was too full. Agnès's soft mounds surrounded her and made her feel very warm, very satisfied.

When she did finally pull back, she noted that Agnès was panting, shivering slightly under her. Edea cradled both breasts with her hands, squeezing carefully. They were still as lovely as ever, though now dotted with small bruises from her lips. The nipples looked swollen and very wet. It was a lovely sight.

"What do you think?" she asked Agnès. "Do you think they're something special now?"

"Perhaps," Agnès replied after a moment, her breathing stilted. "I'm glad you like them."

"I love them," Edea admitted. She bent to kiss them both in turn, and then pushed them together so that the nipples rubbed together. She kissed those too. "Can I keep playing with them for a while longer, Agnès?"

Agnès groaned. "There's nothing I would like more, Edea." 

She had to make sure Agnès really understood how much she liked her breasts, Edea decided. How nice they really were. Then, she would be satisfied.


	21. Lactation - Agnes/Crystal Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually started like five months ago based on an old conversation that was had in bravely chats, hence the length. When Kinktober rolled around I decided to finally finish it.

 

It started, as many things do, with desperation.

They had been on the sea for many days by now, and their supplies were running low. There weren't many fish this far out, at least few that would nibble at their fishing lines, and Agnès had refused to participate in the murder of a living creature for her own sustainment. She knew the others were growing exasperated with her stubbornness, but she had lost so much of her upbringing that she refused to lose this too, even as their rations grew less and less. Airy had insisted that she be given the majority of their remaining food, but Agnès hated to burden the others so. She would sacrifice what she could if it meant saving the world. That meant losing a few pounds if necessary. She had survived worse.

"I haven't gotten a single bite," Edea complained, tugging at the fishing pole Tiz had fashioned for her. 

Tiz looked weary. He had been sitting all day and watching the fishing poles without rest. Edea had been able to leave a few times to relieve Ringabel from the steering wheel of the ship so that he could take necessary breaks to relieve his physical and mental needs. Tiz had no such excuse; he was able to walk up and down the side of the ship if he pleased. "The oceans are still recovering. There's not a lot out here."

Agnès chewed her lip as she watched them from her position in the doorway to the hold, feeling guilt poke at her belly. If perhaps she had not been so insistent upon finding Olivia to awaken the Water Crystal, then the ocean would not have rotted so thoroughly and fish would be more abundant. Also, perhaps… Olivia would be…

"Maybe we should go looking through the cabins again," Edea suggested as she threw her line back out. "We found those chocolates in Holly's cabin, remember? Maybe that's not real food, but I bet soldiers hid rations in their bunks. I once did."

Cold crept up Agnès's back at the reminder that not only was Edea a part of the military of Eternia, her father was also its leader, and responsible for so many of the atrocities at the country's hand. Closing her eyes, she shut the door to the cabin and crept down the stairs.

"Where are you going, Agnès?" Airy asked. The fairy was often the only one to keep her company these days, due to Tiz staying above deck to fish. Now, she hovered at the Vestal's shoulder.

"Edea and Tiz can fish while I look in the cabins," Agnès decided, reaching the first landing and continuing down to the living quarters of the ship. It was one more flight… or was it two? "Though I hate to admit it, Edea's suggestion holds merit. If there's any chance that there may be food stashed away elsewhere on the ship, we should look for it."

"You won't get lost, will you?" Airy asked, sounding dubious. "You should let Ringabel look around. He likes being nosy."

Ringabel did like being nosy. He had checked on her multiple times when Edea had taken the steering wheel, which Agnès both appreciated and disliked. She didn't need to be coddled, especially not by a incorrigible playboy who didn't know how to properly treat women, but it was nice to speak to someone who wasn't Tiz or Airy. Edea had long since given up trying to make conversation.

Here was the living quarters; they had marked it with a pink bow so that she might remember. While they had restricted themselves to the two rooms closest to the stairs, there were several rooms that had been used as lodging for the men and women who had lived on the ship previously. Staring down the hallway, she quickly decided she would start at the one next closest to the stairs and work her way in a circle back. That way, she would be sure not to skip anything.

The first two rooms past the currently occupied ones were empty of all personal belongings. A military uniform hung in the closet of one, and the bottom of one bunk bed had linen on it, but there was no other indication it had been lived in. The third room had more character; an open bag that had already been rifled through, and photographs that had been carefully taped up against the walls next to the beds. She avoided those as much as she could; she did not need any insight to the life of an Eternian heretic. 

The next few rooms had other belongings that she browsed through. All were dusty and dingy, and Airy left her as she started to rummage through an open locker. She hated the idea that she might be stealing, but times were dire. Any supplies she could find would help them survive the trip to Eisenberg, and to the fire Crystal.

To her great relief, she did in fact find some snacks that had been hidden away in the sixth bedroom under a bunk, one that it seemed only two men had shared. She wasn't sure they were still good, the boxes were so dusty and one was already opened, but they could at least be looked at as an option, yes? Gathering them up in the bedsheets, she carried the small containers to the door and set them down. 

Then, she wiped her sweaty face with the back of one dirty hand and looked at the next door, the large one right at the end of the hall.

Oh, this room she remembered. The nameplate was golden, and _engraved_  with Holly Whyte's name (and a piece of paper had originally been taped underneath with Barras Lehr's name. It had long since fallen off). Hadn't Ringabel gone through this room just recently? That she wasn't sure of, and so tentatively she opened the door and peeked in.

It was cold, stuffy. Dusty. She wrinkled her nose at the musty smell and stepped in. Because they had been among the commanding officers, the room had a sitting room at the very front with a desk and a plush, impressive looking armchair. Agnès decided she would start looking with the desk, and crossed the room so that she could open whichever draws were unlocked. They held only paper and pens. Reports that meant nothing to her.

Along with the desk was a number of bookshelves. She merely glanced over them at first - it was easy to tell there was no food on the shelves, and then headed into the actual sleeping space. The only things here were a wardrobe still brimming with clothes, a large bed, and a number of vanity products, their names clouded with dust. 

The vestal picked up some perfume and spritzed it out of curiosity. The scent hung in the air, thick and flowery. It reminded her of Florem, and of… with a sigh, Agnès set down the bottle and turned away so that she could go through the wardrobe. It seemed unlikely someone like Holly Whyte would keep food hidden away, but they had found that open box of chocolates on her desk the first time they had gone through the airship to look for anyone hiding out, and so perhaps there was more.

There was not. Agnès looked through the dead woman's belongings until her back ached and her face streamed with sweat. Only then did she head back out into the sitting room, glancing back at the bed before closing the door. It made her skin crawl to imagine what sort of indecent activities may have taken place on it, but it was very tempting to collapse on the dusty covers and rest for a while.

Instead, she leaned heavily against the bookshelf to ease out some of the strain her back. She huffed, both trying to dislodge a strand of her hair from where it clung to her nose and to blow away some of the thick dust.

A part of her was curious as to what sort of reading material a person like Holly Whyte would have owned.  The woman was evil in her opinion, black as pitch, and with a terrible personality. But she was also an accomplished White Mage, and from what Edea had said, knew how to do things with the Asterisk that no one else did. Despite its previous owner's proclivities, the White Mage Asterisk was a favorite of Agnès's. The white magic made her feel warm inside when she used it, and knowing that she was directly contributing to the survival of others made her easily recall a time so much more simple. Perhaps there was something here…

Most of the books seemed to be tawdry romance novels of the same sort that she had spotted in Florem. Agnès disregarded them with disdain, flicking dust off the tops of the yellowed pages. They were well-read. 

Other books were larger, thick, and leather-bound. Reports, she realized, when she read the spine of one. A record of military reports. Perhaps it might be of some interest to someone else, but with the Sky Knights permanently grounded, she doubted it would be of much use. She moved on.

At the very bottom of the bookshelf, there was a small collection of old books. The spines had been bent so much that the text on them was unreadable, and so Agnès found herself pulling on out so she could read the cover properly.

This one was white, with gold embossing that had nearly worn away. The leather of the cover creaked as she hefted it in her hands.

"White Magic and… Its Effect on the Human Form," she read aloud, after much difficulty, squinting in the dim light. The lettering, the language… this was Crystal Adventist script! Why would Eternia have something so sacred? Did they not hate Crystalism?

Frowning at the tome in her hands, she opened it to skim through the pages. Perhaps she needed to brush up on her reading skills of the Adventists script - goodness, she could barely muddle through the conjugation in this opening paragraph - but if her forebearers had written down their knowledge on white magic, then as the last remaining Vestal, it was her duty to remember their words.

Settling down in Holly Whyte's armchair - it really did feel quite nice - she set about to reading.

Edea found her there hours later, weeping.

"Agnès," the other girl said, sounding relieved. " _There_  you are. We've been looking for you. Are you - what's the matter?"

Agnès stiffened at the sound of the other girl's voice, biting her lip so hard that she tasted iron. Of all the people to find her here… she supposed it could have been worse. It could have been Tiz. It could have been _Ringabel_.

"Go away," she muttered into her arms, drawing further down against the far side of the desk she was hunched over, thankful for her long hair. "I don't need to see you."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Edea insisted, getting closer. "It isn't like you to cry like this."

Agnès supposed it wasn't. She had cried only in the immediate aftermath of Olivia's death, when her beloved friend's blood was still hot and sticky in her arms. Since then, she had attempted to lock away all of her feelings so that they wouldn't be so… difficult to deal with. She had made herself difficult to deal with instead.

It was foolish, she knew. Now, she also knew that nothing could have been more foolish than what she had just done.

It had seemed like a good idea at first.

The more she had read from the ancient tome in front of her, the more interested in it she was. It theorized that White Magic could be used not only to cure the human body of various ailments but also to promote changes, both mental and physical. With a combination of specialized equipment, potions, and spells to project white magic waves to the needed areas, even old, grievous wounds could be healed.

Some of the stories and illustrations included a man who had been blind from birth, miraculously able to see. Another was of a woman who'd had a prosthetic grown from a healing mushroom, and the material healed into the skin of her leg, allowing her to walk freely once more. Several different variations on spells to heal mental illnesses. Trauma of all sorts could be healed, depending on the spell used.

Ringabel had trauma, she had thought to herself. His amnesia was still quite potent, though he experienced some whispers of his past now and then. Perhaps there was a cure for that in these pages, she realized, and she read on. 

The last section of the book spoke of transformative effects. 

"Transformative?" she'd said aloud, confused. "Am I reading that correctly? That seems like Black Magic." She'd heard stories of people using magic to alter their appearances. That was how the first vampires had been made. Terrible, terrible creatures of legend.

But this magic seemed innocent enough, at first glance. "The Waters of Life..." she read. Something about that sparked a distance memory, and she read on, noticing that this page had been earmarked so long ago that the corner of the page was falling off.

"Here contains a spell… to help with hunger." Oh!

The spell would provide sustenance to one's form. No, it would provide sustenance _for_  one's form? By way of allowing one to stave off hunger for a group of two or less. Agnès wasn't sure she fully understood, but perhaps this was a spell to fill one's stomach without food? Or to provide enough energy to continue on without food, both things that the group sorely needed. A page of the explanation seemed to have gone missing, but the spell itself was full intact. The theory would be interesting to see, but Agnès was now focused on the possibility of the spell ti self.

It was simple enough, and the materials were lying around. No specialized equipment or preparation was necessary. She translated the incantation onto a scrap piece of paper, double-checking to be sure it was correct. Then, taking a piece of chalk found in the bottom drawer of the desk, she duplicated the circle that was in the book, taking care to make sure it was exact. Proportions mattered.

So where, after all that carefulness, had she gone wrong?

Perhaps it was in attempting to translate the spell to the more modern language. She may have missed a crucial word or two. Or perhaps it was the magic circle. That sort of tool had long been phased out of the usage of magic, and Agnès only knew of them because of her Vestal studies. Vocations and crystal based magic had long replaced the more common ways of drawing magic from the Crystals, and her inexperience meant her circle had many rough lines.

Either way, she had stood in the enter and calmly recited the words once, imagining her Crystal in her mind as she did so. Drawing strength from it.

Nothing had happened, at first. A breeze washed through her hair, as often happened when she looked deep in herself for her connection to the crystal, but there was no other indication that something was taking place.

Frowning with displeasure, and refusing to give in when survival was on the line, she repeated the spell, a bit firmer. After checking the incantation that she had translated and written down, she'd made a third attempt.

"I shall have to seek Tiz's help," she had finally decided, and closed the book firmly. Or perhaps - of course, she should try the spell outside, where the Wind Crystal could properly feel her. Yes, she should take everything up to the deck. As she stooped to gather the rest of the Crystal Adventists books from their place, long forgotten on the bookshelf, a wave of dizziness washed through her, followed by a feeling of heat that crept down from her head.

She had been lucky she was already kneeling. Falling to her knees, she could only wait out the sickening sensations as the world spun around her. The heat had been followed by an unpleasant tingling sensation like pins and needles prickling across her skin. It slowly made its way from her head down her neck and to her chest. She had expected it to continue to her stomach - that made sense, and temporary discomfort could be dealt with if it meant long term survival - but the tingling turned to pain turned to a suffocating sensation as she realized with growing horror that her dress was becoming far too tight for comfort. The laces were straining, and the fabric, which was not designed to be stretchy in the least, was beginning to tear at the seams. 

She only just managed to loosen the ties and tear the dress over her head, and as she looked down, she saw...

Edea's voice tore Agnès out of her thoughts.

"What happened to your - Agnès, what happened?" The other girl sounded startled now, almost frightened for her. Agnès wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. She couldn't avoid it. At the very least, Edea could be counted on to fetch her a change of clothing so that she could be comfortable while she looked into how to fix this whole mess.

"Promise that you won't laugh," Agnès sniffed, and sat up as best she could.

Edea had once remarked that she was jealous of the older girl's bust. At the time, Agnès hadn't seen why. Breasts were breasts, and it made no difference to her what size hers was, so long as her clothing fit nicely. Now, she wished for them.

For some reason, whether it be a fault in the circle, the spell, or the amount of times she had whispered the incantation, her breasts had swollen to many times their original size. They were hot and tender to the touch, which had been part of the cause of her tears; she simply didn't know what to do with them now that they were so large and unwieldy, and she hadn't been able to push them back inside her dress, as futile as an action would have been. When she had attempted to lift them, one breast overfilled both of her hands combined, let alone the both of them, which had worried her. Neither she nor Edea owned clothing that would fit something this size!

Worst of all was the light dribbling of fluid that leaked from both breasts. Agnès had first noticed it spraying out when she'd tried to tug her dress back on. She had been too horrified to try and test exactly what it was, and had left it alone to spread in small, shameful puddles on the desk. Anytime she touched her breasts, more came out, ensuring that the mess would not be easy to clean. She was now past horror and into mortification.

Edea's mouth was wide open in something like shock and disgust. Agnès felt tears of shame well back up in her eyes, and the younger girl was quick to react.

"Oh no, oh no," Edea said, reaching out to grab Agnès's arm as she attempted to cover her chest once more. "Please don't cry. I'm sure it's not that… bad?"

"It really is that bad," Agnès replied. She had no idea how Edea couldn't see that.

"Well, perhaps. However, it's nothing we can't fix! Maybe we just need to deflate them? They're like balloons, right? Have you tried a needle?"

Agnès's only reply was a withering glare.

"Eheh, alright maybe not like balloons. Um… what else?" Edea shuffled from one foot to the other, then glanced down at the remains of the circle. Agnès had scuffed out most of it in her earlier rage. "What's this?"

"That's the cause of this!" Agnès cried. "That, and this infernal book!" She grabbed the white tome and tossed it the floor with emphasis. Edea knelt to pick it up.

"I… I can't read this," the Eternian admitted.

"You wouldn't," Agnès replied, trying not to sound too upset. "It's Crystalist, the Adventist script. Only Vestals studied in it."

"Is everything alright?" a new voice sounded just outside the door. It began to swing open. "We heard shouting. Why are you two in - "

Agnès gasped with dismay and clamped her arms over her chest, but Edea was faster. The younger girl whirled around and slammed the door shut on Ringabel as he attempted to enter the room.

Through the wood, they both heard him complain.

"That was almost my toes, Edea! And my hair! I think you cut an inch off!"

"We're...we're talking about girl stuff!" Edea lied, glancing over her shoulder at Agnès even as she locked the door. "Agnès spilled something on her dress, and we're talking about how to get it."

"What did she spill?" Tiz asked through the door.

"Milk."

"That should just wash out," they both heard Tiz muse. "Wait, where did she get milk?"

"Never mind that," Edea said. "Change of clothes? Please?!"

The footsteps of both men faded away. Ringabel would likely offer fashion advice, but he was not allowed to enter the women's room alone, and Tiz always got flustered when it came to dealing with Agnès's clothing, even when it came to something as simple as doing the laundry. Edea had once torn her leggings right after a bath. She knew from experience that they would bicker about what clothes were appropriate to bring as a replacement.

"I think we've bought some time." Edea said to Agnès now, turning back to the older woman. "Now, tell me everything that happened."

Agnès explained, feeling humiliation and the need for reassurance overcome the anger she'd felt toward the Eternian. Edea was nothing but sympathetic as she crossed over to perch on the desk next to Agnès, listening carefully. She even picked up the book from the ground from she had also dropped it so she could flip to the page with the magical instructions, tilting her head as she took it all in.

"You just… performed a spell without research?"

"I would do no such thing!" Agnès insisted, her cheeks hot. "This was _meant_  to be the research. Clearly, something has gone terribly wrong."

"Clearly," Edea replied. She continued to flip through the book, looking at the pictures. "I don't know of any scholars in White Magic," she mused. "Well, none that we can speak to, at least… none who are living. We'll have to find a solution to this ourselves."

"We must," Agnès pleaded. She was sitting up now, her expansive bosom resting easily on the desk. That, at least, was a positive; her back was so far taking the strain well thanks to that. "I can hardly fit into my Vestal garb with my body in such a way. How could I possibly pray to the Crystals?"

Edea took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "We just have to get them to go back down, right? Have you thought about performing the spell in reverse? Can we do that?"

Agnès shook her head. "I would have to reverse the spell circle, and I only know the theory behind them, not the meaning behind all symbols." She could copy them with ease, but creating a new one was beyond her abilities. That knowledge had been lost to all for over two thousand years. Perhaps with time to study the spell, she could think of something, but did she _have_  the time?

"What were you trying to do, anyway?" Edea asked. She was biting her lip as she looked down at the open pages full of text.  This spell was missing its illustration, unlike all the others in the book that she had seen. Agnès should have suspected something was off.

"It was called the Waters of Life spell. It was meant to bring sustenance to one's form," Agnès admitted. Embarrassment at her situation had taken over her anger at Edea, and she did not have the energy to fight with her any longer. In this situation, Edea was nothing but an ally. She needed another girl, and Airy wouldn't understand. Feelings of humans was foreign to her.

"Waters of Life?" Edea stared blankly at Agnès, before - "Oh! Ohhh! That's… weird. Wow. Crystal Adventists were crazier than I thought."

"What do you mean?" She would ignore the comment about the Crystal Adventists. There was a reason they were no longer around, Agnès was finding.

Edea pointed down at one of Agnès's swollen, sore nipples and the milky fluid that was still leaking out of them, which Agnès realized now… was milk. Her breasts were leaking milk. "Water of Life, to babies at least. That's what my mother says."

Biting her lip, Agnès tried to put together all the pieces. Sustenance to the body… well, it was sustenance to children, she knew that much. Could it be sustenance to adults as well? The implications made her stomach squirm.

And a light to click on in her head.

"There is a legend," Agnès said slowly as she thought back to her years of studying Crystalist lore. "Of an Earth Vestal who had been the daughter of a noble, and thus, still close to her family of origin, despite her service to the Crystal. It caused her family to have a certain amount of influence, which brought jealousy to their peers. One day, it was said that her father had committed a crime, and he was thrown into prison to die. The Earth Vestal requested to visit him daily so that they may pray to the Crystal before he passed, and none could deny her. However, after several months, he not only ceased to die, he was flourishing. The Vestal claimed that the Crystals were blessing him due to his prayers, and he was released."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edea asked, who had never heard of such a legend. She wouldn't know of any of the Crystalist stories.

"I'm getting to that. Years later when the Vestal died, she confessed to the new Earth Vestal that she had prayed to the Crystal for a way to save her father's life and was gifted with the Waters of Life. We've used the story as a way to explain how the Crystals can make miracles happen. I knew I had heard the phrase before, I just didn't realize…"

Edea looked down at the book in her lap. "My… father kept many of the Crystalist books that were in the temple. Most were sent to Gathelatio, as part of the agreement, but he - he wanted to keep the ones that had to do with White Magic, due to the - "

"I don't wish to know why," Agnès said coldly. So _that_  was why Holly Whyte had Crystalist books. The heretic had given them to her! What use they would be to people who couldn't read them, she didn't know.

"But it's good to know now, right? It's just milk. Maybe we just need to milk you, and they'll go back down!"

The heat that she felt in her breasts was nothing compared to the heat that she now felt in her face. "I beg your pardon?"

"Tiz was a farmboy, wasn't he? I bet he knows all about how to milk a… what is it he had… goats? Sheep?"

"I am not a sheep," Agnès reminded Edea curtly. She promptly banished any and all thoughts of Tiz's hands on her breasts from her mind. That wouldn't do, even if the logic was sound. He would probably be very careful with her, mindful of the pain and embarrassment, and … no. She couldn't think about it.

Edea gave Agnès a pitying look. "I know that you're not, but you do have to do something with them, don't you? May I touch?"

The last thing Agnès wanted someone to do was to touch her swollen breasts. They were so tender, and even the slightest movements brought twinges of pain that ran from the engorged, leaking nipples to the root. Still, she nodded. Edea would hopefully be gentle, and they were running out of ideas. Perhaps her breasts were like simply a sponge that needed the excess water - milk - removed from them. Perhaps with time they could go back to normal and she could forget all about the Crystal Adventists and their odd ways.

Edea _was_  gentle, carefully touching the top of one breast, tracing a line from the beginning of the curve to one of the nipples. The touch was light enough to be ticklish, making Agnès want to squirm, and did not hurt, to her relief, except when Edea took a nipple between two fingers and tugged.

"Ow!" Agnès cried, wanting to bat away the other girl's hand. She clutched the edge of the desk instead. "That hurts!"

"Sorry," Edea apologized, wincing. "I just don't know how to do this! It's never come up before!"

Agnès carefully kneaded at one of her swollen breasts to relieve the ache. "I'm new to this as well, but surely you know not to tug?" At the Temple of Wind, they had kept a garden that was the source of most of their meals, along with trading for donations of grain and other necessities from Ancheim. She knew that some of her predecessors had kept small herds of desert goats, but that practice hadn't been around for centuries, not since a terrible famine. She'd never been around a milking animal before this journey… but even she knew not to _tug_.

Edea shook her head, but her second attempt did not go much better. She squeezed Agnès's nipple too hard. When Agnès cried out in pain, Edea took a step back, hands up. "I didn't exactly grow up milking cows. Are you sure you don't want to get Tiz?"

"I have never been so certain of anything in my life." She couldn't let him see her in such a state. What would he think?

The blonde girl closed her eyes, thinking, tapping her foot impatiently before she sighed. "Okay look, Agnès. I don't know how to milk you without hurting you, so why don't I just... "

Agnès could see where this was going. She too, had started to come to the same solution. If it had worked for the Earth Vestal, why not now?

"Very well."

She had no more dignity to lose, at this point.

Puzzling out the logistics took effort. In the end, Edea ended up kneeling in front of Agnès as the Vestal sat in the plush chair. Agnès's back was beginning to hurt from all the extra weight she now carried, but there was little she could do now. Hopefully, once her breasts had lost their extra volume, she could lie in bed and enjoy her body for what it was. Had been.

"The boys will be back any moment," Agnès pleaded as Edea hefted one of her breasts up with both hands, studying it like it was a particularly interesting piece of meat. "So please… oh!"

'Oh', because Edea's lips had closed around one nipple and she had sucked and it was such sweet relief Agnès could have wept. Certainly, the sensation was an odd one, but it was like scratching a terrible itch that she hadn't been able to reach. That terrible tight feeling began to abate as Edea continued to suck, her pace awkward and slow. It seemed the younger girl needed to figure out how exactly this worked. Despite her eagerness to return to normal, Agnès found she did not mind the slow pace at all, even smiling when Edea closed her eyes to focus.

As the heat in her breast slowly faded, a subtle warmth was settling in instead. The feeling spread from the tip of her breast to deeper in her chest, and all the way to her belly and beyond. It was comforting, calming, and she couldn't help but lift a hand to Edea's blonde hair, threading her fingers into the hair at the nape of the girl's neck to help support her head as she sucked.

The touch caused Edea to open her eyes, and she leaned back from the nipple she had been sucking. "How does that feel, Agnès?" Edea asked.

"Much better," Agnès replied honestly. Yes, that breast didn't hurt at all anymore, though the nipple still felt somewhat sensitive. It was still stiff and shiny from Edea's mouth. "The other one, though…" The other breast was still full of milk, and needed attention.

"Right," Edea said, and she sighed. "I'm starting to get full…and I don't think they've gone down at all! How much milk is in these things?"

Agnès bit her lip. She had performed the spell three times. Three times too many, but certainly that was the cause behind the sheer volume. "Once the tenderness is gone, perhaps we can … empty them by hand." That made sense. Edea's sucking - nursing - was only the first step in many to repair this mistake.

Edea shrugged and shifted over so that she could be closer to the other, much neglected breast. "I still think we should get Tiz." Before Agnès could reply, she tugged the other nipple into her mouth, milk filling it in the same instance. Any retort the Vestal could have thought of was gone in an instant, replaced instead by a gasp of surprise.

This time, Edea's pace was better. She seemed to have gotten down the rhythm, her mouth working to fill with milk before she swallowed, streams of it moving right through to her stomach. 

Now _this_  was relief. Agnès could deal with the pain in her back now that her breasts didn't ache so much anymore, and she could touch them without wanting to cry. She massaged the other breast as she waited for Edea to get her fill, her fingers brushing down the taut skin and tugging at the nipple that still as stiff and swollen, but no longer painful to the touch, causing milk to spray out across her legs. With a bit of experimentation, she found that if she tugged not at the nipple but at the circle of dark flesh just behind it, the spray was more consistent. Was this how it was supposed to be done?

Soon, Edea popped off the other nipple with a groan. "I'm full," she complained, hand on her stomach.

"Are you really? You're never full," Agnès replied. It was rare for Edea to eat her fill of anything, even before they had been low on rations. 

"I'm full now," Edea said, holding her other hand to her mouth. "Whatever's going on with that stuff is potent. I don't think I could eat another bite. Er, drink another… whatever!"

Agnès gazed down at the mounds of flesh that obscured her vision of her feet. They were perhaps, just _slightly_  smaller than they had been a while before, but there was still much more than she could handle. They wouldn't begin to fit in her dress, let alone in the Vestal garb, even though the fabric had some stretch to it, to accommodate the movements of her arms. She bit her lip harshly, fingers curling tightly into her palms.

"Are you… sure you won't let Tiz help?" Edea asked. "I mean, you could even - he's hungrier than I am."

"Are you suggesting I let Tiz…?" Agnès asked, horrified. What horrified her, even more, was that for a moment, she seriously considered it. It was the Waters of Life spell, after all. Providing sustenance to others included Tiz (and Ringabel too, she supposed).

Speaking of Tiz… there was a knock on the door. "Agnès, Edea are you still in there?" Tiz called through the metal. "We found a dress for you to wear, Agnès. Edea, you really should try to separate your clothes from Agnès's better."

"Oops," Edea giggled, pulling herself to her feet. She still had a hand to her stomach, which Agnès noted looked larger than it had in days, much like its appearance when Edea had had an extremely filling meal. "Sorry about that! Is it cute?"

"... Ringabel says it is. I made him go back to the bridge so you could get changed in peace, Agnès. Will you unlock the door? I'll pass the dress to Edea and won't look."

Edea gave Agnès a questioning look.

Instead of answering immediately, Agnès once again looked down at her bloated breasts. She and Edea had tried all they could think of, and she was at the end of her rope. What other options did she have now? Tiz, with all his experience in dealing with milking animals, might have some valuable insight that would have her normal again. She nodded.

Edea unlocked the door and opened it. "Good boy, Tiz. We can always count on you."

Tiz's hand appeared, clutching a folded piece of fabric that he held out blindly for Edea to take. "I'll take her dress to clean the stain off," he said. "Though milk doesn't really stain. Where did you find milk on the ship, anyway? We ran out weeks ago… it's not spoiled milk is it? That might make it worse."

Instead of answering him, Edea took hold of the light blue dress that he offered and unfolded it, letting it hang from her hands so she could examine it. Agnès could remember when Edea had dragged her out shopping for it, just a few weeks ago. The hem had flowers embroidered in it, and instead of laces, it was tied closed with a ribbon that was stitched just below the ruffled bust. It was very pretty, and as Agnès eyed it now, she realized there was no way her new, oversized breasts would fit into the top. 

Edea realized the same and tutted loudly for Tiz to hear. "This is cute, but it won't fit her. It's not the right size!"

"Not the right size?" he asked, confused. "I'm sure it was from her side of the closet, wasn't it?"

"You might as well come look," Edea replied, voice grave. "You'll see what we mean." Rather than swing the door open, she gestured Tiz inside, putting herself between him and Agnès until the door was once again closed behind him. 

"Wait!" Agnès cried, a moment too late. This was too fast! Lifting her hands, she could only hide her nipples - the rest of the oversized burdens could not even hope to be obscured from Tiz's startled gaze as his eyes fell on her.

Immediately, she could see his cheeks blush a dark crimson, noticeable even in the dim light. He staggered back, only to hit the closed door. Edea stepped aside to let him flail about. "W-w-wh-w-what happened?" he finally managed to stammer out,  and though he tried valiantly to stop staring at the monstrous sight in front of him, Agnès could see his eyes flicker back to her enormous bust over and over.

"An accident," Edea was saying, barely audible over Tiz's breathy stammers. "With magic. Don't worry! She's fine, and isn't hurt, not really. We're trying to fix it."

"I should go," Tiz said, and he turned to unlock the door. He even got it partly open before Edea slammed it shut, nearly taking his fingers with it.

"We need your help, Tiz.  Help only you can provide."  Edea said.

"It is embarrassing," Agnès confessed, wishing she could press her hands to her cheeks, were they not still hiding her nipples. "But you have always helped me in the past, Tiz. I wish for you to help me now."

He had looked upon her and not immediately recoiled. No, his reaction was one of embarrassment instead of disgust. That gave her some hope that perhaps it wasn't so bad after all…

… it was still very bad, she knew that. However, Tiz would help her make things right. He always did.

The shepherd turned back to them now, his shoulders hunched in and his head bowed. "What do you need my help with?" he asked, his arms crossed tightly. "I don't know if I can help with this… why not Ringabel? He has more experience with women than I."

Agnès shuddered. "Please, say no more."

"You know how to milk a cow, right?" Edea asked, gesturing to Agnès. "So milk her!"

Tiz's mortification faded to confusion. "Agnès isn't a cow, Edea! And it was sheep, besides…"

"Same thing," Edea said, waving a hand. "Her breasts are only that large because they're full of milk, I think. We have to get rid of some of it."

"Edea..." Agnès begged, wishing she could hide. Tiz was looking at her again now, his cheeks still red but his eyes full of curiosity and something else she couldn't quite identity in this light.

"Is that true, Agnès?" Tiz asked. "How is that possible?"

She hung her head. "It is. I was attempting a spell that seems to have backfired… in a way." Tiz knew less of Crystalism that Edea did. How did she begin to explain to him the magic textbook she had found and her folly in attempting to recreate a spell from centuries ago? She tugged at one of the nipples hidden in her fingers, and watched his eyes widen at the thin spray of milk that splashed across the already dirty desk.

"We'll explain later," Edea said, shaking her head. "For now, you might want to get started."

Tiz pressed his lips together. "Do… are you sure you want me to do this, Agnès?" he asked her. He took one step forward, then paused.

"We have no other options," Agnès implored him, straightening up as best she could with the pressure on her back. Her breasts wobbled with the movement, spilling over her arms. "Edea's tried her best, but perhaps you will be more effective."

He nodded slowly, and she wanted to weep at how kind he was. 

"Is there a jar or something to put the milk into?" Tiz asked, tilting his head as he took the scene in. There was still pink tinging his cheeks and neck, but now he looked thoughtful, trying to decipher this mystery. "There's already a mess. It'll just get messier."

"I'm sure I can find one," Edea commented, and she slid past the brunettes into the bedroom proper. "There has to be a bucket somewhere. We're on a boat!"

Now that they were alone, Agnès looked up at Tiz with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tiz. I had no idea this would be the result of that spell. I was being so foolish."

"There's no need to apologize to me, Agnès," he replied, eyes full of worry as he tugged his gloves off. "We'll get you out of this situation, don't worry. Then, you can tell me what happened so we can avoid it in the future."

She nodded, then bit her lip when his hand reached out to touch one of her breasts… only to stop, inches away.

"Are you sure I can touch it?"

"You'll have to," she replied miserably. "It's quite alright. It no longer hurts as it did."

When he did touch her breasts, it sent shocks through her system.  His fingers were callused and slightly rough over the mound that was tender, but his skin was warm and she could feel an answering  warmth in her stomach. His fingers moved over her skin in a circle; it took her a long moment before she realized he was kneading at her swollen breast. "It's really taut," Tiz commented aloud. Agnès had realized the same; despite the quantity that Edea had swallowed, more had filled her right back up. Tears of frustration pricked her eyes.

Tiz noticed. "I'm sure we just need to um, milk a bit out! Sometimes our sheep would get like this if they hadn't been milked in a while and didn't have a lamb. It just takes a bit of work."

She wasn't a sheep, she wanted to correct him miserably, but she heard Edea call to them now. "Hey guys, come in here!"

They followed the sound of her voice into the bedroom, and then, into the attached bathroom. Agnès clutched at her chest, finding it wobbled with each movement, milk continuing to leak across her hands and arms if she touched her nipples at all. She stopped in the doorway.

"What is this?"

"I couldn't find a bucket," Edea confessed. She stood by a standing porcelain tub, its edges somewhat dusty with disuse but otherwise clean. "But Holly had a full size bathtub, and it's got a drain. So maybe…"

Tiz was watching Agnès closely as she pressed her lips together. "It will have to do," she decided. In retrospect, given the sheer size of her bosom, a lone bucket would likely not have done the job.

With the help of both Edea and Tiz, she kneeled in front of the tub and leaned over it the smaller edge, supporting herself with crossed arms. Here, her massive breasts hung freely into the porcelain basin. It would catch any liquid that came out, hopefully.

Tiz shifted around multiple times until he finally seemed to find an angle that would work, kneeling beside her. Agnès waited impatiently, guilt and embarrassment still eating at her insides. Tiz looked so _serious_  and intent upon helping her now, with his sleeves pushed up and his eyebrows furrowed with concentration. 

Edea sat on the edge of the toilet in the room to watch. Agnès was very glad that she was staying. Despite all the anger and betrayal she felt toward the other girl, Edea had been invaluable during this trying time. That spoke volumes, didn't it? 

"Alright," Tiz finally said, his palm running lightly down the massive curve of Agnès's breasts. "Tell me if it starts to hurt, Agnès." It was with a careful hand that he then began to milk her breasts, tugging down not on the nipple itself but on the flesh right behind it, using gentle motions instead of just squeezing. Agnès gasped as the milk sprayed out, pressure relieving itself in her. He mimicked the motion with her other breast, rolling his fingers down to her swollen nipple. In short time, both of her breasts were spraying milk into the dusty porcelain tub, filling it slowly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her as she shifted beside him. The tightness in her breasts was gone, but none of the warmth from Edea's earlier suckling was there. It was just as though she were being milked.

"Not at all," she reassured him as she watched the white fluid accumulate in the tub. They should have cleaned the tub beforehand, she thought with a pang. All of her milk was going to be wasted, now. An odd thought.

Tiz seemed to have the same thought. "At home, we used to make cheese and butter out of milk all the time," he was saying, his words coming out quietly. He had a good pace now, milk spraying out consistently, thickly, from his hands' work. "You can't make cheese unless you have rennet, but butter is easily made. Just takes some… hard work."

Edea was watching them with interest. "Do you think it works the same with Agnès's milk? We haven't had butter in a while."

"I wouldn't know," Tiz replied before Agnès could. "I've never seen someone make so much of this! It's not slowing down."

It wasn't. Though they'd managed to cover the tub with a layer of milk, it felt as though her breasts were only making more. They were warm from nipple all the way to her chest, and felt so full, even through Tiz's milking. 

"I still think it works better if you drink from the source," Edea told him, and Agnès heard Tiz stammer.

"Edea!" she admonished the other girl. _She_  had certainly liked it better when her nipples were sucked, but she wasn't going to suggest such a thing. As long as they were drained, the method didn't matter. "We just need to give it time. If you don't mind, Tiz."

Tiz shifted beside her, drawing himself up closer to her form. She could feel how warm he was, likely embarrassed by Edea's words and by her body. "It's alright," he reassured her. "I don't mind."

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Though," he added, his voice high. "If suckling from you helps more, then maybe we should try it?" She felt more than heard his stomach growl with the anticipation of food, and at that moment realized how selfish she was being. Tiz was starving, as they all were, and here he'd been right by a food source as she'd withheld it from him.

"We can try it," she acquiesced and leaned back from the tub, bare breasts glistening. They obscured her form as she sat back on her heels, looking around for how to make this comfortable for herself and Tiz. He slipped his hands away, and her milk-swollen nipples continued to leak, leaving droplets to scatter across the floor. 

Edea was grinning over at them. "I'm still full," the other girl said, patting her tummy. "So you can have as much as you want, Tiz."

Agnès turned to Tiz now, seeking his guidance. She stopped short at the sight of the large bulge in the front of his trousers, the outline of his shaft barely visible. A new sort of heat spiked in her, as well as disbelief that any man could be aroused by her massive, leaking breasts. She licked her lips as Tiz hid the bulge from her with his hands, forcing her eyes to his red face.

"Perhaps the bed?" she suggested. "My back is beginning to hurt, and I would like to lie down." That was true, at least. Her back was hurting from all the weight she now carried, and she didn't want to lie down on a hard, cold floor.

"Right," he said, nodding. "Uh, the bed!"

She lay out on the bed, feeling instant relief in her back as soon as she did. Her breasts weighed down heavily from either side, but she could almost ignore them as she got comfortable. Almost, because she had to lift them as she moved around until she was nestled on her back amongst the pillows, her milky breasts on either side of her torso. She sighed and beckoned Tiz close with a hand until he had scrambled onto the bed next to her, getting into position so that he might be comfortable.

Edea was curling up on her other side, the girl's hands playing with the other breast. "I'm not hungry," she insisted, even as she squeezed until milk sprayed out. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"You can both drink as much as you'd like," Agnès told them, and an odd sensation like pride was in her chest as she spoke. Possessiveness? She alone had the ability to nourish her friends, keep them alive… yes, she wouldn't mind if they drank as much as they could.

She let out a soft noise as Edea immediately latched onto a nipple, sucking eagerly. Of course, Edea had a high metabolism. She loved to eat, loved to drink… Agnès cradled the girl's head close to her breast, then turned to Tiz, offering him a smile. "Please, Tiz. It's quite alright."

Tiz's face was still flushed. He was so embarrassed. She had to try and soothe him, and she reached up to touch his face, pull him closer to her nipple that was swelling with milk, waiting for him. "The spell is meant to make milk," she said. "Yes, I was unaware at the time, but now that it's here… it seems a waste if you don't drink it."

"If you're sure," he said, his eyes flickering down to the stiff nub so close to his lips. "I'll drink it, Agnès."

He lowered his mouth to the nipple, lips closing right behind it, and she let out a sigh as that wonderful, freeing sensation flowed through her just as her milk flowed through him. Relief. She found herself crooning as his eyes slipped shut, deep lines easing from his brows as he settled into a suckling rhythm. He seemed to relax against her, going almost boneless, though his hands kneaded at the mound of flesh that he was pillowed against. She pet his wild hair, pleased at how strong his suckles were. He was going to be full soon, wouldn't he? Then she would also feel fulfilled.

Edea was finished once more, the girl pulling away from Agnès's other nipple. Milk drooled from her lips as she snuggled her face into the breast. "Mmm, I'm really full this time."

"There's plenty for you," Agnès told her. Given how much mass her breasts had, and how much fluid she'd seen herself make, there was more than enough to go around for Tiz and Edea and… "Ringabel hasn't eaten today, has he?" As soon as the idea was in her mind, both disgust and excitement burst in her. How would he react?

Edea shook her head, getting her cheeks wet. "He's had coffee, but that's it."

Agnès frowned. Coffee wasn't enough for him to survive off of. He needed real food. And that meant that he could also nurse from her, as the others had. Already, she was strangely eager for the idea of letting Ringabel nurse from her as well, his other tendencies aside. Perhaps, if he were to drink enough of her milk from her, it would help calm him down. Yes, that sounded good. As odd as it was, she was growing used to the idea of nourishing her friends with her new additions. "Perhaps you should fetch him. I hate to see this go to waste."

Tiz was still suckling away, his eyes closed, as Edea nodded and pulled away, wiping at her face. "I'll go get him. I'm sure that he's hungry, but… oh, I'll think of something!"

Before Agnès could ask what she meant, Edea had left, leaving just her and Tiz. Agnès looked down at him, noting that he seemed more peaceful than she had seen in a long time. Everything had been so stressful lately, not least on him. They'd all had their worries, but Tiz had also been tasked with trying to keep the peace between them. 

He opened his eyes to look at her when she stroked his flushed cheek. He pulled off the nipple that he had been suckling at and licked his lips of any errant drops. "Does it hurt?" he asked her, squeezing the mound that he'd been holding. Milk beaded up on the nipple.

"Not at all," she reassured him. No, hurting was the opposite of what she felt. As soon as someone sucked her nipple, there was only relief as the milk was drained. "It feels good, in a way. Not as tight…" Her breasts almost felt normal, if not still massively oversized. Not as full, to be sure, though given how easily milk seemed to build in them, she was sure it was a temporary measure. She needed Ringabel to hurry up and help!

"I'm glad," he said, and gave her a smile. "I know you're worried about how it looks, but I think it's fine, Agnès. Maybe once it's all drained out, they'll reduce in size."

"Perhaps," she mused. "It may take some effort until then."

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, shifting slightly. She was aware of something hard and warm pressing to her thigh for a moment before it moved away. "I'm not quite full."

"Please," she said to him. "I get relief only when someone is sucking."

He nodded and tugged the swollen nipple back into his mouth. Agnès sighed as once more, the letdown sensation rippled through her and her breast began to drain. She curled slightly on her side so that she could watch him, her nipple and the dark flesh around it filling his mouth completely. It was surprising, in a way. Ringabel had once remarked that Tiz was a growing boy, but she had rarely seen him eat very much at meals until now. He must have been truly starving, she thought with a pang, fingers moving into his hair. And yet, he had been allowing the others to eat instead of him, as selfless as he was.

That hard thing was against her thigh again as Tiz snuggled into her side and into the breast that he was suckling from, his whole form relaxing as his stomach was filled. A thought came into her mind as she lay there, warm and cozy from the feelings in her belly and chest. If she could satisfy Tiz's hunger, why not satisfy another need of his? She had to return the favor.

She could reach down with one hand to the front of his trousers, though she couldn't quite unbuckle them at the angle her fingers were at. Tiz opened his eyes to look at her but didn't stop sucking. Milk bubbled around his lips.

"You're relieving my pain," she told him, cheeks warm. "Will you let me relieve yours?"

His eyes were glazed with something she couldn't quite identify, and he nodded. He released her breast, chin pillowing into it, so that he could unbuckle his pants for her. She felt the brush of the fabric as it was tugged aside, and then Tiz was pulling out a half-hard erection for her to touch. She wrapped her fingers lightly around it, a thrill growing in her at how warm and dry it felt in her palm. His lips smiled around her nipple when she carefully began to tug at the length of it, taking care not to wrap her fingers too tightly around the shaft. His suckling renewed, growing stronger as she pumped him up to full hardness until she could feel his pulse against her fingertips.

The warmth in her chest had spread to her lower belly now, and she closed her eyes to focus on the motions of her hand and not the feeling of his lips around her nipple, draining milk out of her. It was far too easy for her to sync up with his suckling, the two of them working at the same pace. Tiz lifted a hand to play with her other nipple, squeezing it so that milk sprayed up and over her nude form, white droplets splashing across her chest and stomach. He drained her by hand this way as his mouth slowly ceased its suckling. He was getting full, she realized, judging by the sluggish way he moved. 

He was making quiet noises against her warm skin, his hips bucking up into her touch and his eyes screwing shut with either concentration or pleasure. He continued to squeeze milk out of her breasts with his hands, with his tongue, though he wasn't swallowing anymore of it. It dribbled down the curves of her breast, making a terrible mess of the bed. When he came with a muffled shout moments later, the white-hot fluids that pooled into her own only added to the whole mess. Tiz shuddered against her, and she shivered with a new sensation, breasts wobbling with the movement.

He then went still, almost boneless, against her, and she rubbed his hip gently until he lifted his head to look at her, wiping his face with the back of one hand. "That was… wow," he said, cheeks turning red. 

"Are you full?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied, sitting up and glancing over her form. He pressed a hand to his lower stomach, then moved to fasten his pants back up. "I'm full, Agnès. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him, running her hands over her nipples.  They felt a bit sore from all the sucking and handling they'd gone through, but nothing that time couldn't fix, she was sure. They felt better than they had before he'd sucked, at least. "I think I'm getting used to being nursed on."

"That's good," he replied, crossing his legs as he got comfortable on the bed with her. "Edea went to get Ringabel, didn't she? You're going to let him suck too?"

"I don't see why not," Agnès replied. "It will go to waste otherwise, and he's been good lately." He hadn't said very many inappropriate things since they had left Florem, and she couldn't just leave him to die of hunger if the others were being fed. "The spell is _supposed_  to be used to feed others." The abnormal size of her breasts aside, every time that someone sucked from her nipples, she'd felt something deep in her stir. She'd wanted them to suck from her, as odd as an idea it was when she wasn't in the moment. Perhaps that was also a part of the magic; not just to make her able, but also _willing_  to nourish.

"I need to ask you more about it later," he said. His fingers played with one stiff nipple. "It does feel nice to feel full again. It's like I just had a feast."

She smiled. If things continued like this, they wouldn't starve. "Perhaps it's because you did."

They spoke for a while longer, Tiz contemplating out loud how to make clothing for her new body before Edea returned, Ringabel in tow.

"Ow, _ow_ ," they heard Ringabel complain before they saw him. "Careful, please!"

"Sorry," Edea replied. "There's a desk there."

"I can feel that."

Edea came into the bedroom, with Ringabel in tow. To Agnès's confusion, she saw that the older man had been blindfolded, and his hands were tied tightly together in front of him. Edea closed the door behind him and turned to give Agnès a wink.

"You could have blindfolded me _after_  bringing me down the stairs," Ringabel complained, looking about blindly. "I don't see what the big secret is."

"The secret is that you're a big pervert," Edea said.  "Who knows what you'll say if you see Agnès right now?"

"I don't mind, Edea," Agnès said, but she was smiling. Edea wasn't wrong; Ringabel could be entirely incorrigible when it came to his appreciation of the female body, though surely he had his limits? What _would_  he say if he were to catch a glimpse of her new, massive breasts? Would he like them or would even he be repelled?

"What's wrong with Agnès?" Ringabel asked. He raised one eyebrow from under the blindfold as Edea led him to the bed. "Is everything alright? And I don't see why I need to be tied up as well. Edea, if you've got something on your mind, you need only share."

"It's so he doesn't get too handsy," Edea explained. 

Ringabel was pouting. "Will someone please explain what's going on here?"

Agnès cleared her throat. "I had a slight mishap with a magic spell," she started, tracing a pattern on her breasts. He was next to the bed now, and she wondered if they should take his blindfold off. He would feel her breasts when he suckled, anyway. "It's led to a small change."

"I wouldn't call that small," Edea muttered. 

Tiz shot Edea a look. "Why don't you remove the blindfold so he can get a look at what's going on?" 

When Agnès nodded her agreement, Edea shrugged and started to untie the strip of fabric from his eyes. As soon as it was removed, he blinked in the light and then glanced down at Agnès, and jumped.

"Goodness!" he said, his mouth agape. "I wouldn't call that small!" His eyes darted over her oversized breasts and the milky fluid that glistened on them. His hands flexed in the rope that tied them together.

She swallowed. "Perhaps a bit more than small," she admitted.

Ringabel looked up at Tiz, then over to Edea, his cheeks visibly flushed. "So what do we do? How do we reverse this?"

"We can't," Agnès told him, sitting up slightly. Her breasts bounced with the movement. "I don't know how; the spell was meant to be an experiment, and I haven't the means or the knowledge to reverse it."

"I think all we can do is let it run its course," Edea said. "It… shouldn't be permanent, right?"

They all looked at Tiz, who just shook his head. "It's supposed to dry up eventually, but I don't know how it works with magic!"

"What's supposed to dry up?" Ringabel asked, confused. 

In response, Edea reached over to one of Agnès's breasts and tugged at the nipple. Agnès gasped and slapped her hand away, but not before a stream of milk shot out to spray onto Ringabel's tied hands.

"Oh," he said dumbly. He licked his lips. "That."

"That hurt," Agnès said, rubbing the nipple and giving Edea an annoyed look. The girl didn't know how to be gentle! "Please, you know better."

"Sorry," Edea replied, not sounding sorry at all. She looked up at Ringabel, who was shifting awkwardly from where he stood at the edge of the bed. "So you see why I brought you here, right?"

His stomach growled, as if sensing that he might eat soon. He had the grace to look embarrassed. "I - I see that now, but… are you alright with it, Agnès?"

Agnès nodded her head, eager to fill his empty stomach. He could drink from her, just as the others had. "It's quite alright. The milk will go to waste, otherwise. If I must have make it, I would prefer that it go to a good cause."

He groaned, sinking one knee onto the bed.  "I thank you very kindly for the consideration, Agnès."

"I'm keeping your hands tied," Edea told him as he tried to settle into the bed at Agnès's side. "So don't think you can get fresh with her."

"I would never," he mumbled as he got comfortable. Agnès rolled so that she could face him, both of her breasts pillowing together. Milk sprayed out of their combined mass, catching him in the face. "Ah!" 

"I'm sorry," she said. If his hands were tied, then she would need to guide her nipple into his mouth so that he could suckle. The position had seemed like a good idea, and in fact, part of her spine creaked in relief now. "Open your mouth, Ringabel." He obeyed, his eyes slipping shut.

She decided to go with the breast that Tiz hadn't been suckling from, and grasped it right behind the nipple with one hand, and with the other, cradled the back of Ringabel's head so that she could nudge him forward. As soon as her nipple was in his mouth, he closed his lips around it and sucked.

The suck was shallow; his latch was off. He frowned as he opened his mouth and tugged more of her nipple into his mouth, including some of her areola. Agnès encouraged him with a gentle hand, her fingers scraping the nape of his neck until she felt the weight of her nipple settle into the curve of his tongue and toward the back of his mouth where the suction could be strongest.

One more, that wonderful relieving sensation filled her as milked filled his mouth. Ringabel suckled slowly, his rhythm unsure and tentative. Unlike the other two, he didn't seem to have much familiarity with this at all.

Edea had wound her arms around Ringabel from behind. "It's like he was never nursed as a child."

"Perhaps he wasn't," Agnès murmured, touching his face. His eyebrows quirked, but he remained focused on drinking from her. His past was a mystery to them all, after all, and that had been part of why she'd gone digging through the White Magic tome. The Waters of Life were meant as just mere sustenance, but it was still white magic. Perhaps it would have an additional effect on him aside from the usual calming one.

Tiz was now laying down on her other side, his legs spooning hers. A new sort of warmth was filling her. Not just the relief of having her tight breasts drained of the milk in them, and of knowing that she could nourish her friends, but also the warmth of their forms surrounding her own. It was a cozy feeling that spiked something like pleasure to simmer in her lower belly, driven on by the way that Ringabel suckled and Tiz started to caress her unburdened breast with one hand. Edea's arms were still wrapped tightly around Ringabel, but Agnès could feel them begin to move slightly as she massaged the front of the man's pants.

Ringabel was making noises, deep contented noises, around her nipple as he swallowed down more and more milk into his stomach. His pace was improving now that he had gotten used to it. Suckle until his mouth was full, then swallow, and repeat. Her breast almost felt normal now, aside from the gigantic size. The tightness in it was all but forgotten.

She lay in the warm pile of bodies until the blonde man was finished, popping off her nipple with a low groan and belch. "I'm full," he murmured, milk glistening on his lips. "I couldn't drink another drop." He bucked his hips forward with another groan into Edea's hands as they unfastened his pants.

Agnès pressed her hands to her breasts, noting that they still sprayed with milk, droplets covering Edea and Ringabel.

"I still have some more milk," she said, worrying at a lip. "I wonder how much there is?"

"It's probably going to keep coming in," Tiz replied from behind her. "That's how it usually works with nursing animals. They make more to replace what's taken." He squeezed the base of one breast and milked up along its mass, milk shooting out.

"How long do we have on the oceans?" Agnès asked Ringabel, who had started to nuzzle into her mounds. It was very distracting, along with the movement of the other girl's fingers.

"Another couple of weeks until we reach land," he replied, words slurred. "If we're lucky, there's life to be found in the shallow seas. Ah, Edea…!"

Another couple of weeks, she thought, tuning out his cries. If the milk was going to keep coming in, would it last that long? And if it did last that long, would this be how they survived on the seas, drinking from her breasts and staying full on what she could provide them?

She hoped so.

  
  
  



	22. Lingerie - Edea/Ringabel

 

Being fashionable was hard work. Making sure that your clothes were always on trend, always looked good, and that your outfits could turn heads in the _right_  way. Edea burned through pg at a sometimes ridiculous rate, especially when she and Ringabel went shopping together, and he wanted to match her looks.

Sometimes, though, one had to stop and consider what was going to go underneath all those fashionable clothing items.

"We're going in _here_?" Ringabel stopped in the doorway, his voice cracking. He stared at her as though she'd grown a second head.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed. I thought you'd be happy to go in here!" she replied, whirling on him. He held up his hands as best as he could with all the packages weighing down his arms. 

"I would normally love to go with you," he stammered, eyes darting to the side, where the bright pink sign was displayed. "Truly, I would enjoy nothing more!  But ah, I think that I would only knock things down. I'm carrying a lot."

He… had a point. The boutique was small, and already she could see him knocking things over as he tried to navigate through the narrow aisles. "Fine," she said. "But don't come crawling to me later to see anything."

He would, she was sure. So when he did, she had to be ready.

That night, she relaxed in their room, reading a book as Ringabel wound down for the night. He normally took an awfully long time in the shower, scrubbing his hair and face clean until nothing remained of the day on them. It was usually one of her favorite times of day, when she didn't have to worry about being interrupted, and when she could plan terrible things, like now.

Ringabel came out of the shower with towels wrapped loosely around his shoulders and waist. "I had a good day today, didn't … you?" he asked her, trailing off uncertainty. He stood by the door, watching her.

"I did," she replied, turning the page in her book. "Do you like my new outfit? I bought it today." 

"Are you very sure that's an outfit?" he asked her.

An 'outfit' might've been a bit generous, yes. What she was wearing was the latest collection from Florem, a lace and leather lingerie set that hugged her figure very nicely. The leather was the thin straps that crossed over her torso and down her thighs. The lace came into play with the pieces of fabric that barely kept her breasts and crotch decent. Everything could be seen through them.

She smiled, keeping her gaze down toward the book even though she was no longer reading it. "It's not?

He groaned as he sat down on his side of the bed. "You look lovely, dear. Stunning, even."

"Good. Though I wasn't planning on having sex tonight," she told him, and he looked stunned and slightly horrified.

"Is this punishment for not going into the Pink Banana with you?" he pleaded, pouting slightly as he looked over. 

"Why would you say that?" she asked him, feigning innocence. "It's just a new nightgown I picked up there, Ringabel. You'd know if you had come in!"

"Are you truly just going to sleep in that? 

"Yes," she said, because she was in too deep now, and this sounded like a challenge. It wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but he sounded like he didn't believe she could, and she was going to prove him wrong.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he wisely closed his mouth and looked her over, eyes narrowing. "Fine," he finally said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Are you?"

"Sure," she replied, setting her book aside and stretching. "You're the big spoon tonight?"

He _was_  the big spoon, wrapping his arms tightly around her form and snuggling with her, lingerie be damned. She wiggled back until her bottom could touch his groin, smiling at the hardness she felt stir there before he squeezed her harshly. "I know what you're doing," he whispered into her ear. "And I'm not falling for it."

She bit her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said to him. It wasn't like she was trying to seduce him or anything, given how she'd technically already done that. 

The next morning, she put phase two into play.

Ringabel woke, looking and sounding grumpy as though he'd barely had any sleep the previous night. He was still rubbing his eyes, yawning widely as she hopped out of bed and began to change. It wasn't like she could wear the straps under her clothing, after all. He lay back on the bed and watched her with blurry eyes that widened as she dug out some more of the lingerie she'd purchased.

"What exactly did you buy?" he asked her, as she slipped on a lacy pink bra. It would match the pink blouse she wanted to wear that day.

"If you had come with me, you'd know," she pointed out to him. There was a matching set of panties, something of a thong that she now carefully pulled up. She wasn't usually a fan of thongs, but judging by the rise she got out of him, he was.

"Edea!"

She ignored his whine as she dressed for the rest of the day and left. If lingerie interested him so much, he needed to stop being a big baby about going into the stores with her.

That night they met again in their shared room. This time he was present as she undressed and changed, apparently having gotten suspicious. She pretended not to care as she changed into a white negligee that hugged her hips and butt.

"Are you taking a shower tonight?" she asked him, turning to face him. The front was completely sheer, and her nipples were visible. "You're usually in there by now."

He seemed at a loss for words, eyes glancing up and down her form.

"Ringabel!"

At the sound of his name, he snapped out of it. "I … was, yes. Did you already bathe? Perhaps we could go together?" He sounded hopeful.

'I'm ready for bed," she informed him, and his face fell. "If you don't hurry, I'll be asleep by the time you get back. We're waking early tomorrow, remember." She faked a yawn.

He groaned pitifully. "Darling, please."

"Goodnight, Ringabel," she said to him, crawling into bed. At least this would be more comfortable to sleep in, she thought. As she closed her eyes and feigned sleep, she could hear him leaving the room, cursing softly under his breath. When he returned some time later, she might as well have been asleep, so warm and cozy under the covers that she barely acknowledged him as he kissed her bare shoulder. All she did was roll over to face him and snuggle into his embrace, letting him feel her nightwear up close and personally. One of her legs slung over his. 

"I'll go next time," he whispered into her ear.

"Go where?" she yawned.

The next day's lingerie was a deep blue with black flowers embroidered into the lace. She didn't have much time to display it, because they ended up running late, but Ringabel got an eyeful of it later that night when he came back to the room. She had thrown herself on the bed to relax and hadn't bothered fixing her skirt. Now, it fanned up and over her waist, exposing her butt and the lace that she wore.

"You're dreadful," he complained to her, sitting on her legs. "You've been teasing me all day with this."

She wiggled slightly under his weight. "It's just lingerie, Ringabel." 

"But it's sexy!" he whined. 

"If you think it's sexy, why won't you come into the store?" she countered, looking over her shoulder at him. "You could have picked something out with me." And that had been what she'd wanted, for some reason. She got his opinion on most everything else that she wore, why wouldn't she want his opinion on her underthings, especially since he was the only other person who would see them.

He sighed. "I don't want to see lingerie on a store model," he said. "I want to see it on you.'

Judging by the slight bulge he was sporting, which she could feel against her leg, he wasn't lying. "You can see it now," she told him. "Let me roll over."

He obeyed, lifting himself up on his knees so that she could roll to her back. Her clothes were still in the way, but those were easily disposed, and now she was clad only in the lingerie she was wearing. He looked her over, eyes catching on the detailed lacing that covered the cups of her bra. It was sheer, showing off nipples that stiffened under his gaze. He smiled.

"I like the pink set better. It matches your skin tone, and this one looks too mature for you."

She squirmed under him. "You should have told me that before. You don't like it at all?"

"I didn't say that," he replied, and now he was sliding his hands up her form, fingers tracing a path up to the bra. "It's beautiful, really. You look beautiful in it and sexy."

She _felt_  sexy in it, especially with the look he was giving her now, his eyes heavy-lidded. A glance downwards told her that he was sporting an impressive tent in his trousers now, because of course he was. She gave him a wide smile, running her hands down to her hips. "I'm glad you like it. Though I wasn't planning on having sex tonight, either."

He whined at her, looking so sad that she had to laugh.

"Just kidding!"

"You're trying to kill me," he grumbled, dropping down onto her. She grunted when he impacted with her form. Normally, heavy objects weren't an issue. She could handle those with ease. But when that heavy object was a grown man, it was a bit of a different story, especially when his arms wrapped around her waist so he could hold her. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

'You're the one who just tried to squash me flat," she pointed out, but her hands were already beginning to slide into his trousers. "If you don't like it, why don't you take it off?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it," he repeated, but his mouth was already pressing into her collarbone. She let out a soft noise, tilting her head to give him better access as he trailed down to her chest.

"It's almost too pretty to take off," he lamented, slowly tugging the lace down from her breasts despite his own words. Edea shivered at the sensation. "You look like a painting. Why have you never worn this sort of thing before?"

"I never thought about it." She'd owned a few lacy panties, but nothing so extravagant as this. Ringabel's bulge pressed against her thigh, and she found herself parting her legs to give him room to continue to rub against her, wondering if he could feel the lace against his manhood through the fabric of his pants. "Why didn't you?"

He didn't reply. Instead, his mouth was busy trailing after the lace of her bra, planting kisses across her bare skin as it was revealed fully to him, the bra pushed down just below her bust. Edea let out a soft sigh, feeling warmth spike in her, despite her lack of clothing. Because of her lack of clothing. She slid her hands down to his waist to begin working on his pants. Judging by how hard he felt, it wouldn't be long before he'd be ready.

As soon as his pants were unbuckled and shoved down his thighs, he pressed himself into the apex of her thighs, right against his panties, and they both groaned, Ringabel's sound slightly muffled by the curve of her breast in his mouth. Though he still had on a thin pair of boxers, they and the lace of her panties were nothing. It was if she could feel almost everything through the fabric, including the stitching rubbing against her.

"That feels good," he murmured, licking at the nipple he had been sucking on. He rocked up into her again, deliberately rubbing against the roughness of the lace, and she found herself whimpering at the spike of heat in her belly.

"Pervert," she mumbled fondly, dragging her nails up his back. Only he could like the sensation of lace against his cock, though she had to admit that on her end, it hadn't been bad at all.

"Says the woman who's wearing it," he retorted, reaching down to pull his dick out of his underwear. He lifted himself up on one elbow, giving enough space between their bodies that they could both look down as he grasped his shaft and rubbed the head of it against her underwear, the flushed head catching slightly on some of the embroidered flowers. 

"You're going to get it dirty," she said, though she didn't really care. It could be washed, after all, and there was something undeniably hot about seeing him rub himself against the lace, his cock a stark contrast to the darkness of it. Besides, it was already probably a little dirty. She was feeling wet with excitement, and her panties were visibly damp, moisture glistening on the head of his cock as he continued to stimulate both of them through the fabric.

"It will be fine," he replied, his voice tight as he palmed his shaft against the curve of her mons. "I'll do laundry."

Talk about laundry should not be sexy, she thought, opening her legs further for him. Her clit was stiff, eager to be stimulated and ready for her to be fucked. The lace of the panties had enough space that most of her clit peeked out through it, and he rubbed it with his thumb as he tugged her panties away to the side, too excited to undress her properly. She held her breath when he pushed the head of his cock against and then inside of her, slipping in slowly. Heat pulsed in her. Ringabel was filling her, slowly and carefully, his cock sliding past the bunched panties until their hips met and the fabric rubbed against the base of his shaft.

"Is that good?" she murmured to him, cradling his face as his eyelashes fluttered with bliss. "You want to fuck me with my panties on?"

"Everything," he breathed to her, rolling his hips back before pushing back in roughly. "I told you that it was sexy."

It was a little sexy, the way that the damp fabric continued to stimulate her, rubbing against her as Ringabel started pumping properly. He braced himself against the bed with his forearms above her, his groans of pleasure mingling with her own. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her legs around his, driving herself up against him, meeting him stroke for stroke.

The movement made her bra begin to slip back into place, the lace of the fabric rubbing against nipples that were stiff and sensitive. How Ringabel could fuck her with his cock being rubbed by damp lace, she had no idea, not when she felt that she was being driven mad by the sensation against just her chest! But he seemed to be especially enjoying it, judging by the low noises he made from deep in his throat, his eyes hazy with lust. They darted over her form, taking in the sight of his beloved being fucked by him. 

Heat was pooling nicely in her center, urged on by his eager movements and the movement of the lace as it continued to grind against her clit. It almost too much, too quickly, and judging by the way that his motions suddenly increased intensity, the wet slap of his hips against hers reaching a crescendo…

Ringabel came with a gasp, motions stuttering to a halt. Edea groaned at the sensation of being filled by him, arching up into his touch as he cradled her half-covered breasts with shaking hands.

"Fuck," he muttered when he could, rocking his hips and holding them to hers. "The lace was too much."

"I told you," she slurred, still aching. Ringabel was slipping out now, leaving a trail of white come to smear across the very wet lace of her panties, but his thumb was already rubbing at a clit that was sore from the stimulation of her panties. His fingers slipped into her wet entrance, continuing where his cock had left off. Together, she finally found release.

When he curled up beside her, spent and tired, and pressing his warm form to hers, she turned slightly to him. She felt dirty and wet, thanks to the sticky fabric that was still stuck to her form.

"Next time I go to the Pink Banana, you're coming with me to pick something out you like, right?" she asked him, already starting to slip off her damp underthings. She wouldn't be able to rest with them on. 

"Mmmhmm," he agreed, his eyes slipping shut. He liked to snuggle and nap after sex, and even now was no exception. "... How about something with no crotch? Black or white?"

"I was thinking of something for _you_  to wear," she said, and his lips quirked into a smirk.

"So as I was saying, no crotch? Black or white?" She smacked him then, and he wrapped his arm around her, reaching behind to help her unclasp the bra. It and the panties went over the bed, and they spent the rest of the night together without it.

The next day, she wore the pink pair again, just for him.


	23. Toys/Pet - Edea/Ringabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also contains PEGGING, fem-dom, pregnancy, mentions of breeding, a little bdsm, etc.

He had wondered if Edea Lee's kinks would fade after she got pregnant. If her desires to dominate him and have him under her heel would shift into other desires now that she carried his child. He'd wondered if it would happen, even if only temporarily, not least because her strap-on harness was not a one-size-fits-all, if perhaps they'd stop having sex entirely, even the penis-in-vagina variety.

He'd never been so glad to be so wrong.

Ringabel moaned around his gag, his eyes rolling back slightly as his pregnant girlfriend - soon to be wife - continued to fuck him in the ass with a large toy in a _custom-made_  harness. The toy was much larger than usual, and with hard ridges all over it, leading to an even larger, thick bulb at the very base. Edea had told him it was his punishment for getting her pregnant - unplanned, but not unwanted - and they had slowly been working him up to the ability to take that bulb. He wanted to, so badly, to feel stretched and plugged and -- he moaned again when part of it pressed in, helped along by his loosening muscles and the copious amounts of lubricant. But he still couldn't take all of it, and he let out a disappointed whine when she pulled back.

"Such a dirty boy," his Mistress laughed from behind him, leaning slightly onto the bed he was bent over. The firm curve of her belly pressed into his rear every time she rocked into him. "You wanna be bred too?"

He nodded breathlessly, unable to voice his desires with his mouth full of a gag with a protrusion that filled his mouth and part of his throat, like he was sucking another man's dick. It was a thrill, even more than getting his rear pounded into, even as Edea pressed the bulb against his entrance again, wriggling slightly to help.

"I'll breed you, pet." Mistress said, and she spanked his already warm rear, light marks crisscrossing his flesh from her earlier thrashings. "You'll be bred with  _everyone_." She continued, and he could only _imagine_  it, getting himself filled with the come of countless males - though he could not get pregnant, he could be used to help breeding, used as come deposit and collection vessel. He could get other females pregnant perhaps, though he only wanted to have children with his Mistress… 

That bulb was so close and he spread his legs further in an attempt to help her, willing himself to relax further, wishing his flesh could loosen and -

Both of them gasped when it suddenly popped in, and Ringabel bucked against her before he stilled, berating himself for the movement. But Edea hadn't noticed or hadn't cared - her hips had pressed flush against his, that bulb buried fully inside of him, and she had brought up both of her hands to caress his rear, more gently this time.

Ringabel sagged lightly to the bed. That thickness was hitting all sorts of wonderful, sensitive nerves in his body, and he didn't know how much he'd be able to take before he came, Mistress' permission or not. His muscles were both strained and loose in anticipation for what was going to happen next, and as Edea yanked at the chain connected to the collar around his neck, he straightened back up and lifted his rear for her, presenting himself again.

The bulb popped out, to his surprise, the feeling unlike any other. And then with another roll of her hips, it was back in, filling and stretching… she did this, over and over, filling and emptying him, and Ringabel was helpless to do anything but close his eyes and let himself be fucked.

His hands were bound, tied on short ropes to the head of the bed, as usual, and with her stomach in the way, Edea could not reach down and tug him to a finish. Ringabel stayed there with her on his knees as she pounded into him, taking every last inch of his punishment. In and out, a type of pleasure-pain that fed into the inferno in his lower belly, his cock twitching every time that bulb pressed into him, filling him with the need to come that couldn't be satisfied just yet.

But Edea was pregnant after all, and had her limits - the heels she was wearing couldn't be helping. Just as he was beginning to feel pleasure uncoiling in his stomach and race up his spine, Edea stopped to unsnap the harness off her person.

He moaned and rolled his hips in a circle, questioning as she popped out the toy and looked over his shoulder just enough to see her disconnect it from the harness - and a smile spread over his gagged lips as she pressed it right back in. He was loose enough that he could take the bulb fully in one movement and groaned as he was filled again, clenching tight around it to keep it in.

"You want to come in me, pet?" Edea asked him, and crawled onto the bed, taking care not to get the heel of her boots tangled in the material. She moved in front of him as best she could with her cumbersome belly and opened her legs for him as soon as she was on her hands and knees in front of him. Ringabel nodded quickly and moved forward on shaky legs to press his aching cock into her warm, wet folds, guided by two of her patient fingers.

His eyes fluttered shut as her sex gripped him, tight and enticing, and he started pumping even before she told him, desperate to finish. Desperate to breed with his already bred love, to fill her as she had filled him. He was aware of Edea's fingers working her sex furiously, as though she wanted to reach her climax as well, and tried to hold on for her sake, even as he lost his higher thinking processes to the desire that burned within him.

A little more, a little more, and Ringabel was gone completely, replaced only with Edea's pet, obediently fulfilling his owner's wants and needs. He came inside of Edea with a low noise, emptying out his seed into her as he'd done months ago that had resulted in that delightful curve in her figure.

He stayed still, used to the routine that he was not allowed to pull out until Mistress had had her fill, and waited patiently until her fingers had brought her to climax, Edea crying out his name as she bucked against him.

As she pulled away from him, his limp member slipping out, Edea rolled over onto her back, rubbing one of her hands across the swell of her belly where their child slept. His eyes followed the movement, wondering if the baby was kicking her?

"You've been a good boy," she said, nudging his cock with her foot, drawing the heel down his length. He tried to smile around the gag in his mouth. "I suppose that's all for tonight and tomorrow. But only if you keep being good."

Edea sat up so that she could untie his hands and ungag his mouth, and as soon as he was free from his bondage and the toy free of his body, he curled beside her on their bed, supported by the massive amount of pillows the couple had amassed in the last few months. She'd been relatively light on him tonight, he thought as their hands interlaced over her belly. When they'd first found out she was pregnant, she'd tied him up for hours in that extra room that  _ used  _ to serve as a closet and kept him there until he could barely walk, his ass sore and his legs weak from the amount of fucking and forced orgasms she'd put him through. He hadn't been able to walk right for days, especially since she'd done it to him three long, long nights in a row.

Now, it was Edea who had difficulty walking, he thought as he traced his fingers across her tummy, though her difficulties were for a much more pleasant reason, at least for him.

"You're smiling," Edea said, and she leaned over to kiss him. Ringabel smiled wider and kissed her in return, tugging gently at her lip with his teeth. "Thinking about the baby?" He had made it no secret how happy he was to have a child on the way, as unexpected and sudden as it had been.

"A little," he replied truthfully… a little embarrassed to admit that the reason his cock was twitching to life was that he'd been reminiscing over getting his ass fucked raw. "I'm thinking about how much I love you both."

Edea laughed, but she lifted her hand to cradle his cheek, her fingers tangling slightly with the white blond locks at his temples. "How can you love someone you've never met?"

He loved them both, Edea and their unborn child, so much. Ringabel lifted her hand in his and kissed the back of her knuckles. "I loved you before we met, remember?" He… he had loved the Angel in the journal, an imagining that could not have been further from the truth. Seeing the real Edea had been somewhat of a shock, but he didn't regret a single moment spent with her, getting to know her, falling in love with the real woman. He wiggled a little as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as best he could with that belly of hers between them.

"Don't be a bad boy, Ringabel." Edea murmured as he nuzzled against her shoulder. His lips trailed down her chest as he was filled with affection for his family, and his teeth nipped at the curve of one swollen breast.

"Are you going to punish me again if I am?" He pouted, kissing the slight bite mark that had appeared. She ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair, nails dragging gently against his scalp in wondrous little circles. 

"Not tonight, but I can come up with something tomorrow, I'm sure." Edea trailed off and groaned when he took a tender nipple into his mouth, rolling at that sensitive, swollen nub with his tongue. He settled against her as he suckled, noting how the taste and feeling of her breasts had changed since her pregnancy. It was so attractive it was almost shameful. Her entire body was changing, supple curves filling out even more, her breasts growing a full cup size, her hips widening, and her rear… Ringabel moaned around a mouthful of breast as he slipped his hands underneath her, ever mindful of her stomach, so that he could grasp her rear and massage his fingers into it. Utterly shameful.

"Pet," Edea panted as he moved to the other breast, silently worshiping her motherly aspects. "Pet, Mistress needs to come again. Please me."

Please her he would. His fingers moved from rear to sex, slicking in her folds and slipping into her easily; there was no better lubrication than the fluids they'd both left behind. He'd have to clean her up before they slept, he thought as he moved down, kissing her belly gently as he went, tongue flicking out against a navel that had long popped out.

He'd clean his mistress with his tongue, please her, and then they could finally sleep for the night, curling around each other and their growing family, awaiting tomorrow.


	24. Threesome/Double Penetration -Alternis/Holly/Barras

While he knew that he logically had a birthday, some day in the year that was the anniversary of that wretched day in which he had come out into a dreadful, terrible world, he had no idea what it was. No one alive did. Thus, Braev had ended with little choice but to _assign_  him one, just as he had assigned Alternis with his name as well. Both were necessary for little things, such as registering him for school, for the military, for his basic identification to even be considered a citizen of his adoptive country.

His birthday was the day the two had met, an early spring day that in Eternia, was just like any other day of the year. Except this year, he was turning 21, as far as anyone could tell.

And according to Barras Lehr, 21 was the most special birthday of all.

Alternis tried to tune him out as the older man waved his hands eagerly about. "ALTERNIS, WE HAVE TO GO OUT DRINKING."

"Must we?" Alternis replied, voice level. "I've no interest in drink."

"IT'S TRADITION."

Alternis faltered at that, because it _was_ widely considered a rite of passage to go out drinking once one was able. Barras had been talking about it for months. He'd been so excited to be able to have Alternis legally join them in the after hours when a whole group of them could go.

And Alternis had been wanting to fit in a bit more. He liked his privacy, but sometimes his existence was lonely enough without the absence of friends to add to it.

"Come on, Alternis," a new voice said. A chill went up his spine at the sound of it, Holly Whyte's voice low but amused, and very close. She slung her arms around her shoulders, practically kneeling over him from where he sat in the mess hall. "We don't bite, I promise. You'll _thank_ us once you get some booze in you."

His back stiffened. She was. Very close. Her breasts pressed to his back. "It's a work night...:"

"So we'll take it easy! Just a flagon of beer, if that. You'll find it may even help you sleep! It certainly helps _me_ ," she said to him, squeezing him tightly. He tried not to groan with discomfort at her closeness. The touch of another human being was still strange.

"Just one," he relented after a moment's hesitation. Surely one would be fine, and he'd heard that beer wasn't at all very strong. The Grand Marshal wouldn't mind as long as he kept moderation in mind, surely, since he'd been hinting that Alternis would soon be old enough to order wine with dinner if he so desired. "But only one."

One turned into two, because Holly and Barras argued over who would pay for his drink - under no circumstances was he to pay for his own tonight, on his _birthday_  - and to prevent an all-out brawl he said they could both buy him one _each_ … and then, the barkeep found out who he was, thanks to Barras's loud, booming voice. He was given a free drink on the house.

It would be rude to turn it down, Alternis figured, his insides feeling warm and cozy after his two drinks. Beer wasn't so bad, once he got past the bitter taste. It coated his mouth and flowed easily down his throat, where it was settling heavily into his stomach. A third drink added to the warmth that he felt, and he realized now why Eternia liked drinking so much. The cold outside was easily dealt with now. He barely felt the chill on his cheeks as they finally left the bar, Holly leaning heavily on Barras's big form. Alternis was walking on his own power, though he felt uncomfortably warm under his coat now.

"Ugh," Holly groaned, words slightly slurred. "It's sho late. Why don't we crash at my plashe for a few hours? Sleep off the worst o' the booze and sneak back into Central before they know we're late?"

"Your place?" Alternis asked, surprised. He knew Holly had a home in town, something she had inherited from her grandfather, but she stayed in Central Command with the rest of the soldiers, as did Barras. He had no idea she still lived there.

"Mmhm," the woman muttered. Barras was keeping quiet for now, because Holly had threatened to beat him if he said anything and made her head hurt further. Alternis could see him physically struggling to keep his mouth shut. "We usually only go on the weekendsh, but it'll be a good place to sleep until… dawn? Dawn."

"Then we'll sneak into Central Command from the back!" Barras but in, and both Holly and Alternis cringed at how loud he was.

"You're going to let our plans shlip," the woman wailed, elbowing him viciously in the side. "Carry me, you buffoon."

Her house was a nicely sized home that stood near the western gates. Holly fished a key out from deep in her cleavage and poked it at the door. Alternis, feeling a little more sober from the sting of the cold on his cheeks, took it from her and inserted it more properly into the keyhole, opening it.

Inside, it was quite chilly but clean. Most of the furniture seemed to be covered in drapes, with only two armchairs and a large couch displayed. He looked around, though it was difficult to see without her flicking on a light.

"The maids'll be here… I don't remember," she muttered, waving a hand. She sank onto the couch, stretching out her legs. "It'll be fine. Ish my home."

"You have maids?"

"They clean up the plashe twice a week," Holly replied with a groan. Barras threw himself into an armchair that creaked alarmingly under his mass. "In return, they get to use it as they want. I don't pay 'em much, if that'sh what you're asking. Why so many questions?"

He had asked just one, but now that they were out of the frigid wind his head was beginning to hurt, even without Barras's loud voice. With a sigh, he moved into the last armchair, stretching out on it.

Holly stretched and slung her arm over her eyes, letting out another low moan. "What do you think, Alternis? It's not that bad, ish it?"

"What isn't?" 

"Questions!" she scolded him. "Drinking, Alternis! You're _sho_ cute, but sho dumb shometimes."

He felt his face heat and was very thankful that it was too dark in the house for either party to see. "I…"

Barras was laughing at him. "Told ya it would be fun! Gotta chance to let loose!" 

Alternis sunk down into the chair, trying to hide his hot cheeks with the turtleneck he wore. "I…"

"Don't tease him," Holly berated Barras, as though she were not the one doing the teasing. "He's so shy."

"I am not," Alternis protested weakly, but he knew he could be considered shy. Shy was a nice word that people used to describe his tendencies to avoid people. There were other words, much less nice.

"Shy," she told him, voice firm despite her tipsiness. She'd pounded back many more drinks that he had. "Shy and a little sweet, for all your sharp edges. Ugh, it makes me shick sometimes to look at you."

Indignation filled him. "I beg your pardon?" His head protested the sharpness in which he spoke.

"What a waste!" Holly bemoaned. "You've got your looks, your brains for all that you don't use them, and you just wanna hide away from the world!"

"I - I do not..."

"Don't hide!" Barras boomed, nodding fervently. "Take the world by the horns and SHOW IT WHO'S BOSS."

Both Holly and Alternis cringed.

"Please, Barras. We're having a convershation," Holly said, waving a hand at them both. "Alternis, when you going to get a girlfriend? I wanna meet her."

_This_  conversation. Alternis was sure his cheeks would be permanently red after this. It was not the first time she had hinted he needed to find a girlfriend. She'd done it multiple times over the many years he had known her. He hadn't yet told anyone about his feelings for Edea, and this was why.

"I'm fine," he started, but she went on.

"A boyfriend? Someone to pound that tension out of you."

"I - "

"I'll pound the tension out of him!" Barras interjected helpfully, pounding his fists together, eager for a fight. 

"Not that kind of tension," Holly reassured Barras, though she now cocked her head. Alternis would have preferred a fist fight to this.

"I'm _fine_ ," the Dark Knight once more insisted, squirming awkwardly in his chair. He knew people speculated about his sexuality or lack thereof. Most were polite enough not to confront him with it, though Holly didn't know what politeness was on the best of days, least of all when she was smashed. "I'm fine." 

"Mmm," Holly replied, clearly thinking. He didn't want to know, did not want to imagine what she had in mind. "If you say so," she finally said, and he found himself relaxing.

"I do," he replied, and curled up on himself in the armchair as he discovered that it was a recliner. He could get comfortable enough to nap, perhaps.

"Mmhmm," she said, and his eyes had adjusted to the light enough that he could see the wicked smile on her features. Crystals, he thought, his head aching fiercely. The conversation had taken a lot of him. She wasn't going to let it die.

But then she went quiet, and Barras was getting settled onto the armchair he was in, and Alternis tugged his jacket around him like a blanket in an attempt to get some sleep. Now that her drunken conversation was over, and Barras wasn't talking, it was almost quiet enough for him to begin to sleep.

Almost. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Sleep was precious, he needed to have some when he could, or he might be useless the next day. His tense muscles relaxed, helped by the lingering alcohol in his system and the tiredness of just being awake since dawn. It was early in the morning now, surely. He'd been awake for much longer than usual.

The armchair that Barras had been resting on creaked. Alternis ignored the sound in favor of forcing his breathing even. That usually helped him relax… and the couch was also creaking with added weight. His eyebrows furrowed.

Noises, soft but urgent, drifted over to him. Quiet moans, wet sounds, lips meeting. Horror washed through him, waking him more than any sort of alarm could, as he realized what was happening. Grimacing to himself, he curled in tighter and tried to _will_  himself into unconsciousness. He didn't need to be present for this! Had they no sense of shame?!

Judging by the loud, open lascivious moan that Holly made, the woman didn't even know the definition of shame. A heat that had nothing to do with embarrassment or drink was beginning to pool in his lower belly. Try as he might, he could not drown out the sounds of the couple in the room.

He found himself shifting awkwardly, and Holly moaned again.

"Alternis," she said, and chills ran up his spine. He'd never heard his name spoken quite like that. "Why don't you come join us?" She sounded soberer than she had all night.

He didn't dare look. "I - I'm quite alright," he stammered, curling in. His trousers were beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

She groaned again, gasping as Barras did something to her. What, Alternis wasn't sure. He was _not_  going to look. "Come on, big boy. Show me that you're not shy."

Was she talking to him or to Barras? Alternis bit his lip as he shifted again, aware of the heat in his belly. He wasn't _shy_.

"We don't bite," she said soothingly to him. "Unless you want us to, of course."

Did she have to say things like that, he thought, cheeks aflame. He wasn't going to think about being bitten, or biting his partner, even if he had private fantasies that included such rough handling…

"Alternis," Barras said, and Alternis found himself shocked at how quiet the other man's voice was, tight with need and want. _What_  was Holly doing to him? "It'll be more fun with you, like a present."

It _was_  his birthday, Alternis thought with a pang, even though they were after midnight by now. And they were out celebrating with him, and they were his friends, and … he unfurled himself, rolling over to his back to at least look at them. 

Holly was straddling Barras. But now most of her clothing was gone, the fabric piled on the floor. She hadn't worn her Asterisk clothing for once, instead opting for a more reasonable dress and leggings, and now only the leggings remained, though Barras's hands were in them. The man was still fully dressed, but even from the distance, Alternis could see the sizeable tent in the front of his pants, not least because Holly was grinding herself down onto it. No wonder he'd been so quiet. That had to _hurt_ , Alternis thought, and a spike of arousal coursed into his own burgeoning erection.

Holly was all smiles as she watched him. She was topless, and the creamy peaks of her breasts rolled with each of her movements. "Like what you see?" she asked him, voice smug. "Don't be such a stiff, Alternis!"

"I'm not," he argued, sitting up and setting the armchair back in place. No, he wasn't a stiff, but he was feeling stiff, his cock getting painfully hard. "What is it you want me to do?" he asked her, standing up. His heart pounded in his chest, and he felt faraway as he crossed the room to stand in front of her, but he made it.

She smiled triumphantly, her eyes heavy-lidded, and she tugged at his arms until he straddled Barras's legs with her. Anxiety was gnawing at his belly, fear of the unknown, but it was nothing compared to the shock of warmth he felt as she pressed her form to him. She was so close that he could smell the booze on her breath, sharp and bitter, as she buried her face into his neck, biting down.

"Ah!" he said, clutching her. Barras was laughing. "You said you didn't bite."

She was rolling down not just against Barras's bulge,  but also against his own, and it was beginning to truly hurt now, restricted in his trousers. "You'll be fine," she murmured, her lips wet and strong as she sucked at the bite mark. "You're a Dark Knight. You like it, you know you do."

He did, his anxiety replaced with desire as she continued to assault his neck with harsh bites and sucks. Her hands were busy with his coat and his top, shoving the fabric off his shoulders and practically tearing the buttons open as she worked to divest of his clothing. Despite the chill in the air of the house, he felt warm enough that he only shivered the tiniest bit as his bare chest was revealed to her. She rubbed herself against him, her stiff nipples catching against his own.

"You're so handsome," she complained, leaning back against Barras to look at him. Alternis resisted the urge to cover himself up, instead lifting his hands to cradle her breasts. It seemed like the right thing to do, and judging by the way she arched up, he was right. "Why do you always hide away?"

"Don't hide behind armor," Barras added. "Fight your enemies like a man using only your fists!"

In reply, Alternis squeezed Holly's breasts, fingers tweaking her nipples. The White Mage moaned her appreciation, her hips bucking up to rub against his clothed erection. Barras groaned as well.

"Holly," the Monk moaned pitifully. "Can I take off my pants now?"

"Both of you," she panted. "Take 'em off."

Alternis stood on shaking legs and dragged Holly up with him so that Barras could strip. She kissed his cheek and helped him with his trousers, her fingers deft as she unbuckled his pants and shoved them and his thick boxers down his pale legs. Then, he felt well and truly exposed now, his half-hard erection out in the air for her to inspect. 

"What a man," she purred, wrapping her hand around him and giving him a tug. He let out a noise, hips jerking forward at the new sensation of someone else touching him. "We'll make this good for you, I promise."

"Please," he murmured. Her hand felt so good, so warm, nothing at all like when he had touched himself. He was already so deep into this he wasn't sure he wanted to stop now, the last of the drink in his system fueling his courage.

Barras tugged them both down, and Alternis found himself appreciating the warmth of another person's bare body as he was practically cuddled by the older man, Holly's form pressing to his from the other side. Her leggings were a group effort to remove, both men pushing them down her hips and thighs until she could use her feet to push them off. It was a very tight fit, the three of them on the couch, but it was a large couch, likely having been purchased to accommodate Barras's form, and he found that made it all the cozier.

Holly's hand reached back up to stroke his manhood, and he moaned as her fingers roamed his length. He squeezed her hip.

"Holly's good with her hands," Barras murmured into his ear. His pulse was strong and close. "You'll like it."

"I know a few tricks," the White Mage said. She was smiling at them both, their cocks in either hand. "Though perhaps I'll save some for next time."

"Next time?" Alternis murmured, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the idea of a next time. His cock pulsed pleasantly as she squeezed it. Barras was caressing him as well, the older man's hands between his inner thighs to stroke the sensitive skin there. It was a wonderful feeling, delicate but arousing. 

"We'll make it a new birthday tradition," she told him, her smile widening. 

Doing this once a year was too little, he thought as he once more slid his hands up to her breasts. They were so firm, but soft, and her nipples were stiff. Rolling slightly to the side, he managed to take one into his mouth so that he could suck it. She groaned her appreciation, wrist twisting on an upward stroke of his cock.

"And here I thought you were a virgin," she gasped when he nipped at the peak of her breast.

His face colored again. "Must we talk about this?" he begged. He was, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to please a woman! He'd read plenty of books, and occasionally tawdry romance novels, as he was growing up. Books written for adults had been a good way to increase his vocabulary.

"It don't matter," Barras agreed. "He's ours right now."

Theirs. A warmth in his chest that wasn't fueled by lust or embarrassment burst into life, and he buried his face between Holly's mounds, licking her sweat slicked skin. She kissed the top of his head, a surprisingly gentle movement from her.

"I suppose you're right, Barras," she said, and he heard Barras groan as she did something unseen to the monk's dick. "Show him the next step, will you?"

Barras pulled away from the couch. "Come on, Alternis. We gotta get Holly ready for us."

Us? Alternis thought, but he was pushed to his feet regardless, kneeling on the carpet as Holly stretched out on the couch, her thighs opening wide. Alternis had a very clear view of her sex, already glistening with wetness, and slightly obscured under a thin dusting of blonde hair. 

Barras kissed the inner part of her thigh and she cradled his head, her fingers tugging at one of his ponytails. Alternis joined him, and found himself between the two, feeling very warm indeed as he was pulled up onto Barras's lap, the other man's large stiffness rubbing against him. He stifled a groan, pressing his face into Holly's leg.

"Come on," she complained, rolling her hips forward. "Eat me out, boys."

It was easier said than done, but Barras was surprisingly coordinated, licking at Holly's sex from the right side, while Alternis took the left, bracing himself between the two with his arms. Holly tasted bitter, but with a bit of tang, and he found himself acclimating to it fairly quickly as he ran his tongue down the length of her slit. She shuddered against them, more wetness joining what he'd tasted, especially when he found her clit and it briefly to get a feel for it, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her. Barras was concentrating on her entrance, his tongue probing at her folds, suckling at them before diving back in with his tongue. Alternis decided that if Barras was down there, then he could remain safely up toward the top, with a clit that was stiff and eager for his lips and his tongue, gently curling around it to play with her. When he lapped at her, the movement slow and deliberate, he could hear and _feel_  her moans from deep in her chest. If he looked up, he could see her breasts bounce as she rocked against them, Barras's hands keeping her hips largely immobile. 

One of her hands was in his hair now, her nails digging into his scalp as she clenched and tugged at him. The pain was minimal and only fueled his lust, nipping at the curve of her mons before licking at the bite with his tongue to soothe her each time she twisted her fingers. Her other hand was in Barras's hair, tugging relentlessly on a ponytail that was becoming quickly undone, and Alternis could feel Barras's growls and bucks in response to what she was doing.

Holly suddenly keened, and Alternis glanced down to see that Barras had inserted two fingers into her entrance. He licked at her clit as though to help her rock through the feeling as a third one entered and scissored in her, widening her up. She whimpered and he smiled, wrapped his lips around her clit, and tongued at it in his mouth, sucking gently as he did.

"Alternis," she muttered. "Barras. My boys, my boys, you're going to…"

Barras did something with his fingers, his hand flexing, and Alternis added a bit more suction than was probably necessary, and he felt her sex suddenly convulse under his lips, her body jerking. Whatever she was going to say was lost forever as she moaned, hands tight in their hand. Alternis pushed through the slight pain, heat spiking in his belly as he realized _why_. Holly had just come, and he had helped, and she was now shuddering as she came down from her high, hips twitching. She rocked down into Barras's fingers.

"You assholes," she said. "You know that isn't enough."

"Do you think you're ready, Holly?" Barras asked her and spread his fingers wide. Alternis watched with interest. Barras's dick was big, from what he'd seen and felt, but not that big.

"Yes," she said. "Alternis first."

"Me?" Alternis asked, surprised. Barras pulled away from him, and the Dark Knight sat back on his heels and watched as the couple rearranged themselves on the couch in front of him, Holly once more straddling Barras's hips. The older man's dock was very close to her wet sex, and right in front of Alternis. He swallowed. If he got on his knees or even straddled Barras's thick legs himself, he'd be able to easily slide into her. His cock was already aching in anticipation.

"It's your birthday," Holly reminded him, spreading herself open with two fingers. He scrambled to get close to her, kissing her collarbone as he aligned his manhood with her ready entrance, stroking himself and trying not to seem too eager. His earlier hesitation was gone, fueled by desire and the comfort of being with another person. People. Hers and Barras's arms had been so warm. "Consider it the final part of our birthday present to you."

"T-thank you," he told her, unsure of what else to say. They both laughed, though it wasn't entirely unkind. He pouted all the same, ears flaming as he tried to decide how to enter in. Slowly, quickly? What did she like? He rubbed the head of his dick against her, biting his lip as his anxiety began to creep back in.

"Give it all to me," she answered his unasked question, sliding her other hand to his shoulder. "I'm a big girl, Alternis. I can take it, even from a Dark Knight."

He licked his dry lips. "V-very well," he murmured, and he watched her face as he grasped her hips and pushed in to the very hilt, her sex taking him readily in one motion. She threw her head back and moaned, hips bucking to meet his. His eyelashes fluttered at the sensation of his cock being engulfed in her wet heat. It was unlike anything he had never known before.

Panting, he slipped out and rocked back in, not caring for gentleness. She was a big girl, she'd said, he thought as he started to fuck her, bracing himself against Holly's spread legs. She could take a Dark Knight, and right now he wanted desperately to relieve himself of the ache in his lower belly, a coil of tight heat that was building in him and threatening to burn him alive. She cried out with each one of his deep strokes, her hands digging painfully into his back as she clutched him close. The pain only fueled his strength, made his deep rocks into her that much harder, though the pulse of his heart in his ears drowned out the wet slap and her cries that escalated into screams of pleasure.

He buried his face in her shoulder and breathed heavily into her warm skin, losing himself to the rhythm that burned in him. It told him to rock his hips into her, over and over, get his cock caressed by her heat and her wetness, until… she stopped him, pushing him back. "Wait," she breathed. "Hold on. Not so fast."

His throat was dry and tight, and he could barely breathe. "W-what?" he asked, startled. _Had_  he hurt her? Oh, oh n - 

"I want in," Barras complained. "Give me some too, Holly!"

"You'll get some," she reassured her partner while she lifted herself up, and Alternis found himself rocking back until he slipped out of her. It gave him a chance to breathe, a chance to once more gather his bearings as he looked down between them to see Holly cradle Barras's big cock with two fingers, guide him to her entrance - already gaping slightly open, courtesy of Alternis - and lower herself back down onto his length, stretching wide as she slid down his length. Alternis bit his lip at the sight of her taking Barras almost completely, stopping just near the base of his cock. Barras held her there for a long moment, before drawing back down and out, and then pumping back into her from below.

Holly leaned back into her lover's embrace as he fucked her eagerly for a few moments, her body bouncing with his movements. Alternis watched them, fingers tight on Barras's open, straining thighs, waiting impatiently for his turn again. He'd been so close, right on the edge of climax, and while pleasure still simmered low in his belly, the sharpness of it was faded now that his cock was no longer in her, nor being stimulated at all. He all but whined; whatever tension he'd felt before was nothing compared to what he felt now.

Holly's touch jolted him out of his thoughts, and she was tugging him close again. "Come on, Alternis," her words slurred with lust instead of drink. "I'll take you both."

Heat surged in him, and he felt light-headed for a moment as he leaned close to her. "C-can you?" he asked. Barras was slowing down his movements into Holly's form, though he wasn't stopping entirely. "I don't wish to…" He didn't want to hurt her. He could stand pain and sometimes enjoyed it, but this was different.

"Am I or am I not a White Mage?" she asked him, annoyed. "It'll be fine. Tight, but fine. I'm a _big girl_ , and you're both invited."

Tight. He bit his lip, breath catching as he ducked his head down, leaning it against her shoulder so that he could watch what he was doing. Holding the base of his cock steady, he rubbed the head of his cock up the wet, straining shaft of Barras's until it met with the entrance of Holly's sex. Barras shifted, not pulling out but merely adjusting the angle in which he was penetrating her, and with a gentle push - Alternis gasped his cock popped into her, engulfed immediately with tight, _tight_  heat and the feeling of being trapped between Barras's stiffness and Holly's soft, wet walls.

Her moan was loud, lusty, her head falling back as she was filled. Alternis nudged closer and closer until he wasn't sure he could stuff any more of himself into her, his cock nearly entirely consumed. Holly's legs spread wide, thighs straining while she adjusted to them both.

"Holly, you're tight," Barras groaned, squeezing her breasts. 

"Then loosen me, you idiots," she mumbled, smacking Barras's leg. Alternis barked out a laugh, his hips rolling forward of their own accord. They never changed, even during this, he was pleased to see. She gave him a hazy smile and pulled him close, her breasts pressing to his chest. "See? Alternis likes it."

'Liking' it was an understatement. He groaned out as he pumped against her, his cock barely moving in her passage. There was no room, not with both Barras and himself inside of her, stretching her to her limits. Barras was rolling his hips, the slight, jerky movement of his cock enough to stimulate both partners, and Holly was clenching her inner muscles around them both, her cries increasing in volume as she ground herself against the base of Alternis's shaft. Everything was so tight and hot against him, from the stiffness of Barras's cock against his own, to the way that Holly was beginning to flutter down around his shaft, her hips trembling. His eyes slipped shut, unable to stay open at the sheer onslaught of pleasure that he felt, overwhelmed as he reached the edge of his climax. He couldn't take it anymore. He was used to pain, but this was something else entirely. 

He came with a whimper, jerking up into Holly _hard_ as his motions stuttered and his cock pulsed deep in her, his hands tightening on Barras's arms that clutched her form. Everything felt too good, too sharp, and he was lost for long moments as his body shook as years of tension finally released.

Holly was cradling his face when he opened his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. He'd forgotten to breathe during his climax, and he panted now, sagging against her. "It's alright," she told him gently, petting his hair in a move he'd never imagined from her. He swallowed hard, unable to stop his shaking. 

"N-no," he stuttered, feeling foolish. His cheeks were hot. She likely thought the worst of him now, and she wouldn't be wrong. He groaned as he realized that Barras still moving alongside him, still pumping up into Holly's full sex. The stimulation against his softening cock was almost painful so soon after his climax. He bit his lip.

"It's alright," she told him again, voice firmer. She stroked through his damp hair. "Do you need to pull out?"

He shook his head, stubborn. His cock was not happy with him, but he didn't mind the pain, and Holly still felt wonderful and hot around him, almost making up for any discomfort he felt. She was wet now too, from the come he'd just shot into her, and that made Barras's motions easier, faster.

She smiled. "Good," she said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'm so close. You'd better help me."

He nuzzled into her neck, warmth filling his form as heat pooled back into his lower belly despite the pain in his manhood. Barras was really pumping in her now, urged on by Alternis's climax and the way that Holly was rocking down to meet them both. Every stroke sent both pain and pleasure into him, and it mixed in a confusing but familiar way. "Tell me what to do."

At her instructions, whispered into his ear, he slid his fingers down her heaving stomach to their joined sexes. While Barras hammered at her from underneath, the motion of his rubbing both Holly's inner walls and Alternis's cock, Alternis was now staying still, and so he was able to touch her clit easily. It pulsed against his fingertips, seemingly swollen with need and incredibly sensitive, judging by the way she cried out her approval. Her nails dug into his back as he rubbed in slow, lazy circles right above her clit. A stark contrast to how she was currently being fucked, Barras's groans increasing in volume as he approached his own orgasm, but she didn't seem to mind if her little whispers were any indication. Filthy words spilled out of her lips, sending heat to his stirring cock, but before he could get very far or resume pumping inside of her with Barras, she came with a low moan, her muscles fluttering tightly around both men buried in her. That was enough for Barras, who jerked his hips up and held them tight against Holly, and Alternis was aware of a flood of damp warmth from both of the people he was joined with, finding his coated in juices seconds before it gave answering pulse. Something like an orgasm, a very weak one, fluttered through him once more, leaving his limbs heavy and his heart pounding in his chest. 

Holly pulled him close, planting kisses across his face and neck. He settled into her embrace, relaxing and trying to bring his heartbeat down. He could feel Barras softening, the man's thick shaft becoming less rigid and stiff against his own, their cocks still partnered deep in Holly's sweat covered form.

"That was good," Holly murmured. "See?"

"I see," he replied, closing his eyes as her lips roamed across them. So far she had avoided his lips, and he wondered if his romantic tendencies were more well-known than he had thought. He was saving his first kiss for someone. Should have been saving his first time, but well… this was a birthday gift. Who was he to turn it down?

"I'm tired," Barras said from under both of them. He was stroking Holly's legs now, drained. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Holly rolled her hips, and both men groaned as her walls caressed them. Alternis finally shifted and rocked back, his cock slipping out of her easily. Barras did the same, and dragged himself to more of a proper sitting position, even with Holly still straddling his lap. "Of course we're going to sleep now," the woman said. "Get up, both of you."

The coach was apparently a pull out bed, one that Barras made short work of. When the mattress was laid out flat, Holly pushed Alternis onto it before joining him, her arms wrapping around his form and letting him nestle close.

"I tolda that we had birthday traditions," Barras said as he curled around Holly's other side. Both she and Alternis shifted to use his big, thick arm as a pillow. "Sex with Holly is the best one."

Holly smacked his thigh. "Shut up," she told him, but her tone wasn't harsh even if her words were. "You'll make him think we planned this."

"But we did," Barras replied. "You said you wanted to get the tension out of him! Loosen him up a bit."

"Barras!"

Alternis was by now, well and truly exhausted, more so than he had been in a long time. His eyes couldn't even open anymore so that he could look at his bed partners, whether to glare or otherwise. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if they had planned on seducing him. He wasn't sure he cared, not with how nicely he felt right now. This was beyond the warmth of another person. This was... "Happy birthday to me, then," he settled on saying. "What are we doing for Barras's' birthday?" It was coming up in a few short weeks, and while it wouldn't be a milestone year, everyone knew he had saved up a couple of vacation weeks so that he could truly have some time to relax for once.

"I'm still working on that," Holly replied, her voice low and amused. Her lips ghosted against his forehead. "You're going to help me plan it."

"I would like nothing more," he replied. "Thank you, both of you."

As far as 21st birthdays went, this would be one for the books.


	25. Mirror Sex - Ringabel/Agnes

Growing up in the temple, living modestly, trying not to call attention to herself though she naturally attracted it anyway… that was the way that Agnès had grown up in the world. Now, far beyond her temple and her traditions, and into brand new worlds, she still found herself hiding away, even during times when she didn't want to.

"It's natural for you to feel that way," Ringabel reassured her one night, yawning slightly as they cuddled. "You're modest. No harm in it."

She pouted slightly, settling back into his embrace. "I feel as though there is a difference between being modest and hiding away from my partners when we're lovemaking," she said. "I want to be more open with you all."

She had only _just_  started to feel comfortable with having sex with the lights on. Before, everything had to be in the darkness where she couldn't see - only feel - what was going on.

Ringabel, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He liked watching his partners during sex, like being watched during sex… even if the people watching him _weren't_ his partners. She had heard about his exhibitionist escapade in Eisenberg with Edea! Sometimes, they weren't sure what to do with him, but now she had come to him for advice.

"We don't mind," he tried to tell her, but she shook her head at him. After a moment, he sighed. "So you want to be a little more open with sex, is that it? If you want, maybe you can have sex with one of us on the deck? Datz and Zatz are discreet."

She flushed hotly, trying not to imagine being open to the elements as one of her partners fucked her, with possibly one of their other companions aware… watching! It wasn't as unpleasant a thought as she imagined, but her stomach twisted painfully with nerves. "Is there nothing between that and this?" she pleaded. "I'm not ready for such a large step."

Ringabel went quiet, tracing patterns over her bare belly as he thought. "Well," he finally said. "I can think of something. We'll have to go to Florem for it, I think, but I have an idea."

"Oh?" she asked, anxiety calming. "What is it?"

"Just wait and see, my dear!"

Luckily, she did not have very long to wait. Florem was only a few days away, and as Ringabel was the pilot, he could take them where he wished. Airy complained at first, but everyone knew that Florem was where the strongest monsters were, after all, and they liked to tour through the gardens to get their strength up. And we will, Ringabel told his friends when they arrived. But I've got a few errands to run first.

She had almost forgotten about his errands until late one night when he pulled her into his room. "I have a surprise for you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Are you free for the rest of the evening?"

"I am," she said, because she had already eaten and bathed and had only been planning on sleeping so that she could wake up early to go out with Edea. "What is it?"

"Come this way," he replied excitedly, leading her to the bed and to the large, covered object right in front of it. She looked it over, confused. "Take the blanket off!" he encouraged her.

She did, tugging the cover off of it to reveal… a mirror. A large, standing one. She stood in shock and stared at her reflection. Behind her, she could Ringabel grinning widely, almost giddy. "Well?" he asked her. "Do you like it?"

"Do you really need such a large mirror?" she asked him, turning to him. "Surely the one in the bathroom is sufficient, Ringabel!" He was so vain sometimes, none of them knew what to do with him.

His face fell. "It's not for me, Agnès. It's for you," he explained gently, turning her around to face the mirror again. She stared at her reflection. "You'll be able to watch everything that we do together."

"Oh," she said, and then. "Oh." Oh. That was what he intended the mirror for. She felt her face heat up and could see the redness rise on the cheeks of reflection.  Yes, she supposed that would be a way to be more open with sex without exposing herself. It would only be the two of them, and the mirror.

"What do you think?" he asked her now, squeezing her shoulders. "You just sit back and watch."

She shuddered. "I'll watch," she agreed.

The mirror was so large that all he had to do was set it so that it faced the bed, and she could see everything now as he began to kiss down her neck. Her cheeks still felt warmed as she took in the sight of her lover embracing her, his hands drifting up her blouse so that he could cradle her breasts, movements visible under the light cloth. She moaned, and the girl in the mirror moaned as well, eager.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the reflection, entranced even as Ringabel slipped her clothing from her form, tugging her blouse off and pushing her skirt off her hips until it puddled at her feet. Then, he made her sit on his lap, facing away from the mirror.

"You like it, don't you?" he purred into her ear, licking at the shell of it. "Watching yourself."

"Perhaps I do, somewhat," she relented, but it was more than somewhat, she realized, when his fingers slid between her legs to press against damp panties. She was already feeling hot, and now felt even more so, leaning back into his embrace and opening her legs to watch the way that he rubbed in small circles over her wetness. Her panties were only in the way, and it was with deft fingers that he tugged them to the side and slipped underneath them, fingers entering her easily.

It looked so obscene in the mirror, the way that her legs were spread so that he had easier access, her back flush to his broad chest. He was stroking her now, his fingers light and gentle as he explored her, even though she had begun to roll her hips against his touch. "Ah," she breathed, biting her lip as his thumb rubbed at her clit. It felt good, looked even better. "Ringabel, I…"

"Relax," he told her, kissing her shoulder. He too, was watching her in the mirror, and their eyes met through the reflection. "You look beautiful, Agnès. I always knew that you did, but now you know for yourself."

She supposed that she did. She could see the way that sweat was beginning to trail from her collarbone to her breasts, her chest hitching as he curled his fingers inside of her. Her hair, loose and windswept as always, clung to her form, highlighting her figure with dark tendrils. Red splotched on her cheek and on her chest, mementos of her excitement and the eager touch of his fingers as he cradled her breasts with one hand, playing idly with a stiff nipple. She looked like a mess, she thought, but there was something attractive about the sight. Something exciting.

She had to break her gaze on the mirror when Ringabel pushed her forward, tugging her panties down her hips and thighs until they joined the rest of her clothing on the floor. He took that time to strip as well, Agnès watching the movement of his toned form as he tugged his clothing off. Then, she situated herself back onto his stomach as he leaned back onto the bed, angling himself so that he could still look into the mirror as well. But here, she could play with his burgeoning erection, watching herself as she grasped him with both hands and tugged. Ringabel was easy to handle because he didn't mind if she wasn't delicate with his member. With her eyes on her reflection, she was only just barely paying attention to how she stroked him. In the mirror, the woman seemed unsure of herself, but quickly growing confident as she slowly pumped him up to full hardness, his dick stiff and tight in her hands. Ringabel was encouraging her with small words, hungry moans of her name, his fingers kneading at her thighs. She was already quite well, feeling very hot, and the heat was only growing in her as she saw the vulgar motions of their bodies, reflected in cold glass.

"I'm fully hard, Agnès," Ringabel groaned out sometime later, and she looked down in shock. He was in fact, completely hard, and already weeping out precome, the pearly fluid smearing across her fingers. She'd been so absorbed in watching her reflection she hadn't quite paid attention to how he was doing. "You want me to enter you now? You'll watch, of course."

She would… watch? The first few times she'd been penetrated, she had been hidden under blankets in a dark room, and while she now was comfortable with the lights on, she hadn't yet _watched_  as he pushed into her. Her inside squirmed, but the idea wasn't unpleasant. She'd see it through the mirror. "Yes, please."

He would have to enter her from behind, and with her on top of him. It was a new position and took a few minutes to figure out the logistics of. Finally, she found herself straddling him, Ringabel supporting her with strong arms as her legs were spread wide - obscenely so, she could see _everything_  in the mirror - while she used one hand to keep him in place she as she lowered onto his stiffness. She could see the way that he pressed against her opening and then began to push inside, her body stretching around him slowly. Excitement flowed through her, making his motions all the more easier until she found herself bottoming out near the base of his shaft, his cock filling her almost completely. She groaned, rolling her hips as her reflection did the same.

"I'll try to keep it going for a while," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her shoulder. Already, he was beginning to slowly pump his hips, his cock driving up into her. He kept her steady as much as he could with his hands,  but she was still rocking with his movements. "Just watch."

She watched, eyes glued to their joining. Her entire body felt warm, but most of all her cheeks as she saw how easily she could take him. It looked… it looked wonderful, how stiff he was and how her body stretched and wrapped around him, caressing him. His shaft was wet from her juices, shining in the light, their skin rippling slightly each time their thighs met with his thrusts. Agnès let in a shuddering breath, leaning back into his arms and clutching him with her hands. Their sexes were flushed a matching deep red, but the stark contrast in their forms was noticeable. He looked so big compared to her - though he didn't feel painfully large - especially with how she jolted each time he pushed up, his strokes increasing in force. He was desperate.

"Looks good," he breathed into her ear. "You look so good when you're being fucked."

She hadn't known it was possible for her to cheeks to feel even warmer. He was watching as well, his eyes glued to the mirror. A lifetime ago she would never have imagined herself like this, but now she didn't want to stop looking at the way their joining. "I…" she cut herself off with a moan as he pressed into her deeply for a moment. By now she'd adjusted enough that she could take his full length, and she could see how her sex had swallowed his entire shaft until only his sac remained.

"You what?" he laughed, resuming his strokes. His shaft looked even wetter now.

"I like it," she murmured. Like the way that she looked, her breasts bouncing with his movement, hair clinging to her form despite the jostling. The way that she stretched and took him completely, their hips meeting in eager, rough thrusts. "I like it!"

He folded his hands behind her head, keeping her mostly immobile as he continued to pump in her, but she could detect a break in his rhythm, a sure sign he was getting to his limit. "I like it too," he groaned. With their current position, she had no choice but to keep her eyes on the reflection of their joined bodies, the way they were tied together. With tears of joy in her eyes, brought on by the tight coil of heat in her belly, she could barely see it anymore. It blurred together, as did they.

Ringabel came with a shout, holding his hips steady against hers for a long moment, and Agnès gasped at the rush of warmth in her body. She could see his cock buried deep, pulsing as he emptied into her, and when he finally relaxed and slipped out, thick white fluid followed, slowly dripping out of her. She bit her lip. She'd never seen what the aftermath looked like, until now. It was...

The woman in the mirror looked unsatisfied. Ringabel wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her from behind, kissing her shoulder once more. "I'm not going to leave you hanging," he promised, sliding one arm around her waist to her front. His fingers caressed her clit, and her hips jerked. "Keep watching."

She watched, though it was difficult to keep her eyes open now, as he rubbed in gentle circles against her sex. Her toes curled with delight, her legs straining wide as he brought her back to her peak, slowly but lovingly, his tongue ghosting along her neck. The feelings, the sight… it was too much. With a low moan, Agnès came, clutching him and rolling her hips uncontrollably against his fingers. As waves of pleasure coursed through her, she tried to keep her eyes trained on the mirror, on her own orgasm but found that she could not. It was impossible.

When she came back into herself, she was aware that Ringabel had wrapped his arms tightly around her and was kissing at her shoulders. "That was nice," he said to her, nuzzling her now. "You were a little messy, though."

A glance at the mirror told her what he meant - she had squirted her climax into a clear fluid on the mirror's image and now it dripped down to the floor. She had been feeling warm with arousal, but now embarrassment shot through her. "Oh!"

"It's quite alright, Agnès," he laughed, squeezing her. "I certainly don't mind."

She minded. Edea was the messy one, not her!  Still, she found herself relaxing into his embrace. "As long as you say it is alright," she decided slowly, eyeing their reflection. She looked quite satisfied now, and very pleased, as did he, with a gentle smile on his face that she wouldn't have been able to see normally.

"I say so."

Agnès would have been content to lay in his arms forever, but the sight of the mess was too much for her. After a few moments, during which she let Ringabel caress and cuddle her, she stood, stretching.

"The mirror needs to be cleaned," she told him, ignoring the low whistle he made, smacking her bare bottom.

"Why not clean it later?" he complained, rolling around on the bed. "It's just going to get dirty again."

She sighed. "Perhaps so, but… I want my reflection to be crystal clear, Ringabel. How else am I supposed to see myself?"

He laughed. "You act as though you're ready to go again tonight!"

There was silence for a long moment.

"Oh," he said. Then, "Let me help you clean it."


End file.
